The Killers and the Killed
by sentinel28
Summary: Naraku has been driven off and the battle is over, but now Inuyasha and Company must deal with the consequences of victory. And they are not pleasant ones. Final chapterthanks for sticking around! R&R!
1. Shadows on the Sun

_THE KILLERS AND THE KILLED_

_An Inu-Yasha Short Story_

_AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS: After reading some of the reviews for _Kill or Be Killed, _and surfing the 'net for Inufics, and listening to "Evening Falls" by Enya, the idea for this story started to germinate. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to write it._

_While this is an ongoing fic, it hopefully won't be as long as "Evangelion Evolution" is getting (8 chapters and the main character isn't even in an Eva yet). I feel like taking a bit of a vacation from Tokyo-3 for awhile, so it's down the Bone-Eater's Well to the Sengoku Jidai._

_AUTHOR'S WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer first: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters therein. Period. Wish I did, though, because I wouldn't be worrying about my job._

_Warning second: this fic isn't going to have too much in the way of humor. It's going to be violent, at times gruesome, and at times waffy. You have been warned._

_BECAUSE EVERY HERO HAS A THEME SONG DEPARTMENT: This is Aino-kaachan's idea, so I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow it. If you want the appropriate "theme" music for this chapter, there's nothing better than "The Bridge at Khazad Dum" from _Lord of the Rings _or "VMI Will Be Heard From Today"_ _from _Gods and Generals.__

CHAPTER ONE: SHADOWS ON THE SUN

_In the land of the Rising Sun_

_Shadows are falling again_

_The die is cast, the future and past_

_Coming to her at last._

_–Hammerfall, "The Champion"_

The summer heat was growing intolerable to Kagome Higurashi. Even standing up to her knees in the cold waters of the stream near Kaede's village, she felt as if her hair was permanently plastered to the back of her neck. Her clothes felt sticky against her skin, and she had to actually fight down an urge to simply strip them off and dive naked into the stream. She smiled to herself and looked up, spotting the flash of red among the trees. Yes, Inuyasha was undoubtedly watching her, and she wasn't ready to go skinny-dipping under the hanyou's gaze. Not yet, anyway, if ever.

She heard a jingle of metal on metal. _And there's another reason,_ she thought ruefully as Miroku came into sight. For the hundredth time in the last week, Kagome wondered how the houshi could stand walking around in dark robes on a day that was reaching well into the higher temperatures on the heat scale, with eighty percent humidity. She bowed to him as he came closer. "Konnichi wa, Miroku-sama."

"Konnichi wa, Kagome-sama." He returned the bow, though he was staring beyond her, and not quite at her. He seemed somewhat distracted, though not distracted enough to glance at her legs. "Where is Sango?"

"Bathing in the hot springs." _Oh ho, _Kagome thought, _that's what he's up to._

"In the middle of a hot day like this?"

"She said her back was hurting her." Kagome remembered the star-shaped, ugly scar in the middle of Sango's back, and knew it tended to be painful when they had been on the road for some time–which they had–or when the weather was about to change.

"I see."

"You'd better not," Kagome warned him. "She wanted me to tell you specifically that she fully intends to hurt you, badly, if you attempt to sneak a peek. So don't even think about it."

Reflexively, Miroku stroked his cheek, which had been struck so many times by Sango that Kagome was sure her fingerprints were permanently etched there. He looked up beyond the trees. "Kagome-sama...do you feel...uneasy?"

Kagome dipped her hands in the water. "Not really. Just hot."

"Um. Arigato, Sango–er, Kagome-sama," Miroku hastily corrected. He then walked over towards the forest, leaving Kagome to grin at his back. _Boy, does he have it bad.._

Miroku, however, was not thinking so much about Sango. Since he had woken up, he had felt that something was wrong, dreadfully so. It was nothing more than a feeling, but it was enough to bother him. That Kagome didn't feel it cheered him only a little: her powers were still developing. Or perhaps it was just the weather, though rain did not normally depress him, and be welcome to break the heat. He looked back to Kagome, who was bent over, washing her face. It had been a little over a week since she had been forced to kill a ronin who had nearly killed her, an event that had deeply bothered her. _As it should,_ Miroku mused to himself. Kagome was not a warrior by choice, and from what he understood of her time, the sort of casual violence that marked his own time was absent.

A swish from above broke into his thoughts. "Oi, bouzo," Inuyasha called out as he alighted next to Miroku. "What's so interesting over there?"

Miroku realized that he was getting a rather nice view of Kagome's buttocks from this angle, though nothing was showing under the skirt–yet, though if she bent over any futher, that would be open to conjecture. He shook those thoughts off as he saw Inuyasha was still waiting for an answer, and was getting progressively annoyed. "Gomen nasai, Inuyasha. I was...distracted."

"I noticed."

Miroku detected more than a little jealousy in the hanyou's rough voice, and decided he had better change the subject. It was what he wanted to discuss with Inuyasha in the first place. "Have you felt strange today? Like something is wrong, but you do not know what?"

"No. Well, maybe a little," he sheepishly amended.

"I think we should stay close to the village today."

Inuyasha shrugged. It was too damn hot to be moving around much today anyway. "Fine with me." Miroku nodded, did something a little strange–comradely touched Inuyasha's shoulder in passing–then walked towards the shade of the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha jumped back up into the tree to take up his customary position on the branch, and tried to relax, pulling off the upper half of his kimono and letting the sun warm his bare chest. After about five minutes of pretending he was relaxing, he opened one eye to look at Miroku. The monk was sitting with his legs crossed, fingers steepled in meditation. _Dammit,_ Inuyasha sighed inwardly. _He would have to say something. Now I can't even try to sleep._

His ears involuntarily twitched, and he looked up at the sky instantly. There was something on the wind. He sniffed and scowled as the wind shifted, but then he heard it again. It was very faint, perhaps below the range of human hearing, but Inuyasha felt with a sinking stomach that he had heard this sound before, many times. He sprang up, effortlessly keeping his balance, then leapt upward to reach the highest branches of the tree. He caught it in his clawed hands and swung upwards to crouch on it. One glance at the sky told him all he needed to. "Shit."

Kagome was wondering perhaps if she should just jump in the water with her clothes on, when she caught movement out of the corner of one eye. She stood up straight and saw a young girl, one of the village maidens, running at full speed towards the stream. Kagome then spotted Inuyasha leaping down from the tree, yelling at Miroku as he ran towards Kagome. Despite the heat, she felt an icy ball of dread materialize inside her. Something was very wrong.

Miroku was instantly on his feet, tucking up his robes as he ran. "What is it? What did you see?"

Inuyasha slowed just enough. "Naraku's insects. A whole swarm of them, coming this way."

"Inuyasha!" He followed Kagome's outstretched arm to where the girl was. She had stumbled and fallen, so Inuyasha got a running start and covered the distance between them in a single leap. Even as he landed, he smelled the blood.

The girl was young, just barely in her teens, and Inuyasha remembered her as being one of the women who tended to follow Miroku around like puppies in the village. The shaft of an arrow protruded from one shoulder, and he felt a twinge of sympathetic pain in his chest, where Kikyo's arrow had hit him. The girl was trying to get to her feet, gritting her teeth. Inuyasha helped her up. "Who shot you?" he asked without preface.

The girl caught her breath. "Ronin," she puffed. "Ronin...in the woods...south..."

Inuyasha got her arm around his shoulder and leapt back to the stream. "Kagome, take her and make sure she gets back to the village."

"What is it?" she asked.

"She says she saw ronin in the woods."

"How many?" Miroku asked the girl.

"Dozens. Maybe a hundred," the villager answered.

"Are they coming this way?"

"Hai, houshi-sama."

"It's no coincidence," Miroku said. "Not with Naraku's insects." Even he and Kagome could hear the distant buzzing now. "I'll get Sango. You stay with Kagome, Inuyasha."

"No," Kagome corrected. "Both of you go. If there's ronin in those woods, you might need some help, Miroku." Seeing both men hesitate, she snapped, "I'm not totally defenseless, you know! Get moving!"

The hanyou nodded, shrugging his firerat cloak back into place. "Go as fast as you can," he warned. "I can smell them now." Then he and Miroku were gone, into the woods.

Sango lay back in the pool, letting the warm water unknot the tension in her back. The scar had stopped aching, which was good; it was pain she had gotten used to over the past few months since her village had been destroyed. That particular pain never went away. She wondered if it ever would. Getting revenge on Naraku might ease it, but would even the death of their nemesis be enough? _And then what?_ Sango asked herself. What would happen then? She shook her head, berating herself for thinking too far ahead. First they had to kill Naraku, which was going to be an epic task in itself.

Kilala was curled up, standing guard over the pile of Sango's clothes and her _hiraikotsu. _Suddenly she uncurled and perked up, sniffing at the air. "What is it, Kilala?" Sango asked. _A koban says it's the monk. _

That assumption was voided a moment later when an arrow sang out of the woods to snap against a rock two inches from Sango's ear. Instinctively, Sango dived under the water, which probably saved her life as two more flew past where she had been. Kilala hissed and quadrupled in size to the size and likeness of a sabretooth tiger, her paws exploding into flame. She stood protectively near her mistress as Sango came up for air. The arrows had stopped for a moment, but now another brace of them flew, at Kilala this time. She knocked one out of the air with a paw and dodged the other. Sango frantically grabbed for her kimono with one hand and her _hiraikotsu_ with the other, when a new threat appeared to her left.

There were three of them, all dressed in mismatched armor and dirty kimonos and hakamas. Their swords were in excellent condition, however, and they were out. Kilala snarled and turned in their direction, but the archers were now firing at her, and the youkai cat had to keep dodging away from Sango.

The ronin's eyes were wide at Sango's nudity, but their swords did not waver. "Surrender," one of them ordered her.

"Never," Sango replied. She had seen what happened to village women when ronin passed through. Some men retained their honor; most did not, and she was not samurai, therefore fair game. The ronin said nothing in reply to her defiance, but instead advanced.

Sango was not content to wait. She flung her kimono at the nearest swordsman, who instinctively brought up his hands. Quickly, she moved forward in a crouch and scythed a leg through his, dropping him unceremoniously on his face. Another ronin raised his sword to strike, but Sango rose to her feet and kicked him in the face, sending teeth and blood flying. This left the third, but a blur of yellow fur and flame whipped past her face, knocking the screaming ronin to the ground. Sango sensed movement behind her and spun around, idly wondering what happened to the archers. She guessed a second later.

There had been more ronin behind her, men who had flanked the hot springs to cut off her escape. The three that had attacked her had been the hounds, driving her to the hunters. But now the hunters became the hunted: Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived, hitting the ronin from behind.

As she hastily scooped up her kimono, she saw the flash of Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha knocked one ronin down with a flip of the blade, then dived between two more. Blood flew as blade and claws slashed through flesh. Miroku was more than holding his own share, Sango noticed. He cracked the golden ring of his staff into one man's nose, pivoted slightly on one foot, and smashed another aside with a sweep of his weapon.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, seeing a third ronin charging Miroku. She dropped her clothes and scooped up her _hiraikotsu,_ flinging it at the swordsman. The sound of broken bones resounded over the sounds of battle as the boomerang dropped the ronin in his tracks.

The remaining ronin broke and fled, Kilala finishing off the two that had initially attacked Sango. "Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she puffed out, quickly covering herself with the kimono. Battle or not, Miroku could not help but notice. He did turn around as she hastily pulled on her clothes. Her exterminator catsuit was back at the village. "What's going on?"

"Naraku," Miroku said. "His insects are above us. These ronin must be his."

"They're human," Inuyasha stated, inspecting one of the bodies. "Kagura's not animating them."

"Mercenaries work for anyone," Sango replied. There were a lot of out of work samurai these days.

"They're regrouping." Miroku spotted more men moving in the woods.

Sango leapt onto the back of Kilala, offering a hand up to the monk. "We split up," he said to Inuyasha. "Kilala can move faster with two."

"Meet you back at the village," Inuyasha nodded, and disappeared into the forest. Kilala scampered into the air as a few arrows fell harmlessly behind.


	2. Last Stand

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to all those that reviewed the last one. Hope you like this installment...things get a little darker in this one. But as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn..._

_I also apologize for my lack of knowledge of medicine or of the terrain around Kaede's village. All I have to go on are snippets of the anime and Vol.5 of the Viz manga. I don't apologize for using "Moonlight Shadow" lyrics; I've seen it used in a lot of fanfics that I feel like it's almost become an Inu-Yasha theme song. Note to purists that I did rearrange the lyrical order, which makes more sense since no one is getting shot. Not yet, anyway._

_Naturally, I don't own "Inu-Yasha" or any of its characters or situations. I'm merely leasing them. _

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: Again, you can't go wrong with "Lord of the Rings," especially any of the battle music from "The Two Towers."_

CHAPTER TWO: LAST STAND

_The trees that whisper in the evening_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_I stay, I pray_

_See you in heaven one day._

_–Missing Heart (Mike Oldfield), "Moonlight Shadow"_

Kagome thought that the wounded village girl–Ayane was her name–would have trouble keeping up with her, but it was Kagome who was nearly out of breath. Luckily, they were almost to the village.

She stole a glance behind them, at the forest. Naraku's insects had stopped over the forest; Kagome had the sinking feeling that their sole purpose was to dog Miroku, render her little group's most potent weapon useless. She then looked behind her to where the ronin were, and to her surprise, they were not even to the stream yet. They were in some sort of battle formation, looking like something out of the old Akira Kurosawa films Grandpa Higurashi enjoyed.

Kagome turned around and the ground erupted from beneath her. She flew backwards and landed hard on her bottom. At first, she thought she had been caught by Inuyasha's Wind Scar, but then she looked upwards.

It was a youkai, no question about that, something that had the head and arms of a praying mantis, but the body of a centipede. It towered easily twenty feet over her, its eyes glowing with an unholy light, its steel-colored mandibles clacking together. As Kagome struggled to her feet, she saw that the centipede had not noticed her, but had fixed its attention on the nearest target: Ayane.

"Run, Ayane!" Kagome yelled, fumbling for her bow. Instead of fleeing, the girl stood transfixed, her eyes huge, staring up at the centipede youkai as it shuffled towards her, distending a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Then Kagome remembered the old tales Sango had told her one night around a campfire, and how these kinds of demons hypnotized their prey before devouring them.

Kagome was glad her bow was already strung. She snatched up an arrow, nocked it, drew back the bowstring, and concentrated. She felt a curious, almost buzzing feeling run through her body as she drew on her own powers, the powers of a miko. Then she let the arrow fly. It whined through the air like an artillery shell and buried itself deep in the youkai's neck. The chitinous armor that would have rendered the centipede virtually impervious to normal arrows barely even slowed her arrow, and its head sunk into the youkai's flesh. The thing let out an utterly inhuman screech, rearing back and breaking eye contact with Ayane, who blinked and came out of her trance just in time to barely get out of the falling youkai's way. The centipede crashed to the ground, shaking the earth, and thrashed around in agony.

_I know didn't kill it that quickly,_ Kagome thought. She was getting better with learning how to use her powers, but she wondered if she'd ever be able to simply obliterate any enemy as Kikyo apparently could. Sure enough, the youkai was getting back up, though still keening. Kagome grabbed another arrow and aimed for the back of its skull to finish it off.

To her surprise, its head twisted completely around as if mounted on a swievel and screeched in pain and hatred. Its eyes flashed like a strobe. Kagome quickly looked away, but even that moment's glance made the ground spin sickeningly. She tried to aim without looking, her arms feeling like they were immersed in mud. She was dimly aware that the centipede had turned itself around so quickly its movements were a blur, and in what seemed to take forever, her hand let go of the bowstring.

At the same moment, something hit her incredibly hard from the side. Kagome felt herself flying through the air, ground and sky crazily changing position as she spun. The green grass whirled up to meet her, there was a moment of pain bad enough to make her gasp, and then everything went black.

Inuyasha burst from the forest that bore his name and let his leap carry him high on an arc that would terminate on a rise just before Kaede's village. He saw the ronin samurai to his left, and was surprised to see how well-disciplined they were. Movement to his right drew his attention, and his mouth dropped open when he saw the centipede and smelled its acrid scent and blood. Kagome stood before it, aiming an arrow.

He saw the clawlike arm slice towards her even as there was a flash of light that Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's miko magic. Yet the youkai struck her a fraction of a second after she fired. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome was sent flying to one side, her bow spinning madly away in midair even as the arrow found its mark. The centipede reared back and screamed.

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted. Without conscious thought, Tetsusaiga was in his hands and over his head as he landed hard on the rise. The centipede was scratching at its neck, where Kagome's arrow was lodged, but it still lived. Inuyasha jumped forward and swung his sword with every ounce of rage he had. The youkai never had a chance: Tetsusaiga tore through armor, flesh, and muscle. Its foul-smelling ichor exploded from the wound as its head flew into the air to land some distance away. The body of the centipede collapsed to the ground, its arms opening and closing spasmodically until its heart finally stopped pumping blood. Inuyasha spit at its corpse, sheathed his sword, and rushed over to Kagome. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw Kilala land, and Miroku and Sango dismount.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha knelt next to her. Her face was bruised and streaked with green from the grass, but that was the least of the problem: Inuyasha saw blood staining her blouse, and her breathing was fast, in ragged gasps. He hesitated, not wanting to pull up her shirt and check for wounds, then noticed blood on her mouth. He peered closer and felt unfamiliar fear grip his heart as pinkish bubbles formed on Kagome's lips. He was familiar enough with wounds to know that one of Kagome's lungs had been punctured. He also knew that those wounds were usually fatal.

Sango did not hesitate, unsheathing her wakizashi and cutting Kagome's blouse vertically. Kagome's left side from the cup of her bra downwards was a mass of bruises, with a small laceration that leaked blood. "Oh, no," she breathed, also recognizing the wound.

"They're on the move!" Miroku pointed. The ronin were across the stream now at a brisk walk, and now they could see a man on horseback, behind them, in full armor. Other horsemen splashed across the stream, heading south, even as the formation of ronin split, with some men curving towards the north. They were obviously going to box in the village. One of the horsemen pointed at the group crowded around Kagome, and the horsemen turned to gallop in their direction. "We have to move!"

"We can't move Kagome like this–" Sango protested.

"We have to or we all die!" Inuyasha cut her off. With a gentleness none of them would have guessed at, the hanyou gently lifted Kagome in his arms and ran towards the village at a speed a horse would be hard pressed to match. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kilala, who carried them not far behind.

Shippo had watched from the roof of Kaede's hut in fascination at the ronin army. He had seen armies on the move before, but like the young male he was–kitsune or not–such sights never failed to impress him. It worried him a little, because armies were not always good to the villages they passed through. Kaede's village was off the beaten path, so he wondered why they were there. From his vantage point, he had failed to see the centipede.

He did see Inuyasha running towards him, so he jumped down, eager to tell him about the army. His cheerful greeting died on his lips when he saw Kagome cradled limply in his arms. "Inuyasha, what–"

"Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get out here, old hag! Kagome's hurt!"

The aged woman came around the side of the hut, having also been watching the approach of the samurai. "What is it, ye loudmouth–" Her eyes widened. "Kagome!" She ran as fast as her legs would take her to the young girl. Her eyes traveled over Kagome, expertly taking in her injuries. "Bring her inside my hut, Inuyasha."

"Is Kagome gonna die?" Shippo cried.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exploded at the kitsune. "She's not gonna die!" He followed Kaede into her hut, Sango helpfully pulling back the rush covering over the doorway. Seeing that Shippo needed something to get his mind off Kagome, Sango ordered him to fetch some water. Still sniffling, Shippo grabbed a bucket and ran off.

Miroku closed his eyes and said a brief prayer for Kagome, then opened them when Inuyasha stalked out of the hut. "They threw me out," the hanyou groused. "Not like I'm gonna look at Kagome's chest when she's all busted up..."

The righteous indignation in Inuyasha's voice actually caused Miroku to smile briefly. He looked up and saw Naraku's insects on the move again, splitting into two wings on either side of the village. "Inuyasha. Let's go up to the shrine and see what those ronin are up to."

Inuyasha shrugged and followed the monk up the long staircase to the shrine, where Kikyo had once defended the Shikon no Tama. It was the most elevated ground for several miles. Once they reached the top, Miroku puffing with exertion, the two of them looked out over the plain, rice paddies, and forest surrounding Kaede's village. "Shit," Inuyasha said, and Miroku had to agree with the hanyou's assessment.

The ronin army had split into two wings as well, enveloping the village in a horseshoe from west, north, and east. They turned and looked south, where the shrine's hill gently fell away to level ground and more forest. There, they saw horsemen, watering their mounts in a stream. Miroku nodded, seeing the simple, lethal tactics in the situation: the samurai infantry–_ashigaru–_would slowly push the horseshoe inward on the village, which would squeeze out any fugitives or defenders south, onto the hill and open ground, where they would be ridden down and massacred by the horsemen. There were archers scattered among them, to be sure, men whose sole job would be shoot down Kilala if they took to the sky. Miroku was not yet twenty, but he had seen enough battles to know that whoever was leading the ronin–Naraku or someone else–knew what he was doing. The army was still getting into position, but it would not be long before the net was drawn shut.

He heard Sango yelling for them, and so he and Inuyasha rushed back down the staircase. Sango was pale, her eyes shining with tears. "That bad, neh?" Inuyasha asked, his jaw set in a mask of calm.

Sango nodded. "Kaede said that Kagome's ribs are all broken on her left side. She's not breathing very well and Kaede thinks she might have lost a lung. She's bleeding inside too, and she's still unconscious–" Suddenly, Sango's reserve broke and she covered her face with her hands. Miroku put an arm around Sango. He saw one of the village elders rush up to Kaede's hut and stick his head inside. Gently, he guided Sango in that direction, while Inuyasha fumed in frustration.

Kaede came out of her hut, her face pale. She looked at the young people before her and sighed. "I can't save her life," she stated simply, sadly. "It's beyond my abilities--"

The elder interrupted her. "I understand that you're concerned about yon miko," he said sadly, "but we must look to the village. The samurai have us surrounded."

"Then we'd better get ready to fight," Inuyasha snarled. His fingers were twitching, and it was obvious he wanted to take out his frustrations on the ronin.

"Aye, but with what?" the elder argued. "You are all fighters, but you are but four–and that's counting the kitsune lad. Even with your abilities, you cannot hope to stop an army!"

"You watch me. And the first son of a bitch is going to die for Kagome." Inuyasha snapped, and took a step to leave, only to have Miroku's covered hand come down on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, think," Miroku said evenly. "He's right. The villagers can't hope to hold these men. These are not bandits, but skilled warriors. At best, we could hold an hour, maybe two. Then they would all be slaughtered. You've seen it happen." Inuyasha pulled his shoulder away angrily, but did not move any further. "What are we supposed to do then, just wait for them to come take us prisoner for Naraku?" Inuyasha said angrily. "No thanks. I'd rather die."

"We have nowhere to run?" Sango asked Miroku. The monk shook his head. Sango took a deep breath. "Then let me get dressed. I'll stand with you, Inuyasha." She turned to Kaede. "It's us Naraku wants. The village doesn't have to get involved." She smiled ruefully at Miroku. "I guess I won't be able to keep my promise to bear your children after all, houshi-sama."

Miroku returned the smile with the same emotion. Inside he was seething. It wasn't fair. They had come so far, defeated so many of Naraku's supernatural minions, and now they were going to die at the hands of hired mercenaries, normal men. Naraku had bided his time carefully, and with spidery genius, had chosen the perfect moment to strike. And by the worst luck of all, Kagome–sweet and gentle Kagome, who was the soul of their little group–lay dying on an earth floor ten steps away. Her unmarked grave would lie far away from her home in the future–

Miroku slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. "Kami, of course!" he exclaimed. "We can still save Kagome, at least!"

"How?" Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"She is always telling us what wonders there are in her own time," Miroku explained quickly. "Kaede may not be able to heal her wounds, but perhaps the healers in her time can!" He turned to Inuyasha for confirmation. "Can they?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha shot back, still angry, but then his brain started working again. He had seen so many things in Kagome's time that impressed him, disgusted him, and frankly scared him. Even after Kagome explained that the loud metal carriages were safe, and the great dragons that flew overhead were some sort of flying machines, and that the great city that would grow up where Kaede's little village now stood still had a soul, Inuyasha was still frightened by her land. _But if they can do all that...they would have to be able to cure Kagome! Of course!_ "Wait," he said, calming down. "Yeah, they could probably do it. We just have to get her to the well." He grinned genuinely this time. "I can do it. I'll run her over there, jump through, and get her to her time's healers! That'll be easy!"

"I think it's a great idea, houshi-sama," Sango said hopefully. "But there are the ronin."

"Feh." Inuyasha waved her statement away like a pesky fly. "I'll cut through them like rice paper."

"You'll need both hands to carry Kagome."

"You got a better idea?" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "The longer we stand here yappin', the more time we waste. And Kagome doesn't have a lot of it." He looked around at Miroku, waiting for the monk to come up with some plan, and then his eyes fell on Kagome's bow. "Hey, old hag," he said to Kaede. "You still any good with a bow with only one eye?" It was a rhetorical question: he had seen Kaede shoot. Though the loss of her right eye had to have thrown off her depth perception, the old woman was still deadly enough. "You can cover me."

Miroku was nodding. "It might work. The ronin can't be strong everywhere–and they expect us to run south, not east towards the well."

"I can do it, but it would be better if we had more than one archer." Kaede looked to Sango, who shrugged. "I'll try," the demon hunter replied to her unasked question, "but I'm not very good with a bow."

"I will do it, Kaede-sama." They turned to see Ayane, the village girl. The arrow had been removed from her shoulder, which was bandaged. She was still in pain. "I'm good with a bow–my father taught me. Yes, I'm still in pain, but I shoot with my right hand." Kaede hesitated, then nodded. Ayane _was_ a good shot: she had been considering taking Kaede's place as the village miko when the old woman passed on.

"We will help you, Inuyasha," Sango said. "We may not make it, but we can at least clear the way. And it's better than dying in one of Naraku's dungeons." _Or becoming like my brother,_ she shuddered. _No, it would be better to die here. I don't want to die, but at least if it's for Kagome-chan, then it will mean something..._

"No," Kaede said firmly. "This Naraku doesn't know all. When he comes–if he comes–I shall tell him that ye already escaped. When Inuyasha gets away, it will only make the story better. Ye can hide in the shrine; I know of places."

"He might kill you," Miroku said.

Kaede shrugged again. "I am an old woman. My time to join my ancestors will come soon enough as it is."

"And the village?"

The elder squared his shoulders. "We are not without honor or knowledge, houshi-sama. Ye quest for the Shikon no Tama, and from what I have heard, yon Naraku seeks it. You young ones stand between him and that goal. It was powerful enough that many a miko of this village died to protect it–Kikyo-sama was only the most recent. If it is this village's time to make the sacrifice, then so be it."

"We're wasting time," Ayane added.

"Then you should be going, Inuyasha," Miroku said.


	3. Run Like the Wind

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story seems to be flowing together rather well, and hopefully I'll actually manage to finish this in a relatively short time. Unlike other fics of mine (cough "Misato's Revenge" cough). Again, I apologize for my lack of knowledge regarding medicine and how emergency crews react in Japan as compared to America. _

_As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed–you know who you are! In a side note to Ganheim, I didn't put in translation notes because I thought it might interrupt the flow of the story. Rather than do so, I tried to cut down on Japanese terms that people might not know–though I've found most Inu-fans are surprisingly knowledgeable about such things. Also, I used Kilala rather than Kirara because that is the usage I'm most familiar with, being an Adult Swimmer. It also seems to roll off gaijin tongues easier, or at least mine. But thanks for pointing it out nonetheless; I didn't even think about it._

_And finally, a tip of the Banpei Funny Hat to Cowboy Beboper and Grimtash Tim for helping out on what a mother would do when confronted with the bleeding body of her only daughter, and to the writers at the Hero in the 21st Century website for inspiration._

_I do not own Inuyasha and Company, but I would be willing to trade Ricky Williams and a first-round draft pick for him._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: I must have listened to "The Courier" from _Last of the Mohicans_ about eighty times writing the first part of this chapter. Those of you who have seen the movie will realize why. Just imagine Sango as Hawkeye (Daniel Day-Lewis' character) and you should get the homage off the bat. "Run Like the Wind" by Christopher Cross is where I got the title, and to continue my shill for Howard Shore, "The Bridge at Khazad Dum" from _Lord of the Rings_ works pretty well too._

CHAPTER THREE: RUN LIKE THE WIND

_Warriors, we'd rather die_

_With honor than to live with shame_

_In our hands we hold the future_

_Carry on_

_In our hearts eternally_

_We keep the flame burning._

_–Hammerfall, "Keep the Flame Burning"_

__

__

"Are you ready?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. Kagome was still unconscious, her face drawn and deathly pale. Kaede had cleaned the blood from her lips and bandaged her ribs as best she could, but her breath was still rapid and ragged, as one lung tried to do the work for two. That, Kaede told him, was not the problem: the problem was that Kagome was bleeding inside. More pinkish blood appeared on her lips, and Inuyasha found himself praying to whatever kami would hear him that Kagome would not choke on her own blood. Her blouse and underthings had been cut away, and she wore a loose kimono. Even in the heat, Kagome's skin was chilled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered simply. He looked back at Kaede, Sango, and Ayane, sitting on the hill of the shrine, bows out and ready, arrows plunged into the ground before them for easy reloading. Sango had decided that three bows were better than two, and even if she never hit anyone, she could at least keep their heads down. That was not what bothered Inuyasha. Most of his life, he had gotten along mostly on his own, never depending on anyone but himself, by necessity and choice. He had come to value others' opinions and skills–namely Kagome's spirit, Miroku's brains, and Sango's courage–but this time, he would have to also have to depend on a complete stranger and the sister of the woman who had once practically killed him. There would be no stopping, Inuyasha knew: if he stopped to fight, even for a moment, the ronin would overwhelm him, Tetsusaiga or not. Nor could he simply leap over their heads, because the archers could pick him off, and the landing might make Kagome's wounds even worse.

Miroku bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead, then squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder. "I will pray for both of you, my friend." The hanyou and the houshi shared a moment's look, each knowing this might be the only time either ever saw the other again.

"Wait!" Shippo ran up to them. He reached up and untied the bow in his hair, then gently closed one of Kagome's hands around it. "Take care of her, Inuyasha, or...or I'll kick your ass!"

"I'll hold you to it, squirt," Inuyasha grinned, though the smile never made it to his eyes. "See you again." And before he said something stupid, Inuyasha started running.

Miroku waited for Inuyasha to reach the crest of the small rise east of Kaede's village, where the remains of the mantis hanyou had melted away, then turned to Shippo, who was doing his best not to cry. "Signal Sango and the others." Shippo nodded, wiped away a tear. "Foxfire!" he cried, sending up a blue flare. It arced into the sky.

Sango saw it and nocked an arrow, as did Kaede and Ayane. "Where is he?" the village girl asked. "I don't see him!"

"There!" Sango motioned with the bow. A flash of red marked Inuyasha's passage as he ran, over the rise. He turned slightly and began heading for the edge of the woods; it would put the forest between he and the riders, leaving only the cordon of footsoldiers to get through.

"Mark your targets," Kaede said, because the ronin had seen Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha felt like he was floating across the grass, even with the added burden of Kagome and Tetsusaiga dragging him down. He had always preferred running and leaping to walking, and he did not even feel the urge to pant. _I'm gonna do this._

There was a cry of warning to his left, and he saw a few ronin unsheath their swords and begin running at him. One stepped directly in front of him and yelled at him to stop. When Inuyasha did not even bother to respond, merely baring his fangs at the man, the ronin raised his katana to slice at him when he ran past.

Inuyasha heard the whistle of the arrow a split-second before he felt it pass by his left ear. It caught the ronin squarely in the throat, sending him sprawling backwards in a fountain of blood. Another ronin ran towards Inuyasha, with a mace and chain; he too went down with an arrow in his side.

_Keep running,_ Inuyasha repeated to himself as a mantra. _Keep running._ He heard men behind him, but dared not look back.

Sango nocked another arrow, cursing her own inexperience; she had fired once, and knew her shot had gone far astray. Kaede and Ayane, on the other hand, were loading and firing once every few seconds. Despite the distance, which grew with every step Inuyasha took, their shots were deadly accurate. Sango watched in amazement as another ronin dropped in mid-stride, one of Ayane's arrows taking him full in the back.

"He's going to make it," Kaede smiled, as she fired again. Sango looked and smiled too: as Miroku had guessed, the ronin perimeter was not as strong to the east, and they were not expecting someone to either attack or escape there. Between Inuyasha's speed and the three women's arrows, the ronin were unable to stop the hanyou.

"Archer," Ayane warned, and Sango spotted him in the half-gloom of the woods, barely able to make out his tan kimono. He had been running after Inuyasha, but now stopped to shoot. Kaede and Ayane were reloading; Sango would have to kill the archer.

She raised the bow and aimed, her fingers quivering on the bowstring next to her ear. _Father, guide my hand,_ she said silently, adjusted slightly, and let the arrow loose. Her eyes watched the white fletchings as they spun, then she lost the arrow. A heartbeat passed, and the archer dropped, his arrow fired harmlessly into the sky.

Now none of them could see Inuyasha. They grabbed their bows and rapidly retreated to the village. They, like the hanyou, were on their own.

Inuyasha saw no more ronin, though one or two arrows sailed over his head and he had felt one hit his back; either it had failed to penetrate the fire-rat cloak or he simply didn't notice the pain. He broke into the clearing and saw the Bone-Eater's Well, but he also saw two horsemen riding out of the woods to his right, each of them with a _daikyu,_ a horseman's bow. The horses were a little faster, and they would probably cut him off from the well. He knew he couldn't stop, so he was going to have to take a chance. He had done it before, once, just to see if he could.

An arrow thrummed past his head; another he felt skim his shoulder. He held his breath for a moment, hoped Miroku was doing some of that praying, then leapt high. The two horsemen were taken by surprise, and reined in, thinking he was leaping to attack them. Inuyasha did not dare move too much in midair, afraid he had gotten his–what did Kagome call them, calculumcations–wrong. He tried to bend over a little, in case he was wrong and they crashed to the earth around the well. _Kagome,_ he thought to himself, _this would be a very bad time for you to sit me in your sleep._

Inuyasha, it seemed, was better at geometry than Kagome, because he had timed his leap perfectly. With a whisper of wind ruffling his silver hair and Kagome's black, they dropped squarely into the well.

The horsemen dismounted, bows at the ready, expecting the hanyou to leap out at any second. They had been warned about it, and were nervous. Carefully, they approached the well, and then one of them, summoning up his courage, looked over the top and quickly fired an arrow down the shaft. There was a _thunk_ as it hit the ground, but to their amazement, there was no one there.

They never saw the person walk quietly up behind them on bare, delicate feet, but they did hear the snap of a fan opening.

Inuyasha allowed himself a breath of relief as the Bone Eater's Well disappeared around him, and felt the familiar feeling of near nausea as they seemed to hang suspended for a moment. He hated this part, though he knew Kagome kind of enjoyed it. He glanced down at her. Her hair floated gently and her clothing billowed around her as his own did. If it was not for her painfully pale skin and the dried blood on her lips, she would have looked very peaceful, though he did wish she would wake up and smile at him. Inuyasha would not admit it under torture, but he loved to see Kagome smile. He could only remember Kikyo smiling at him maybe once or twice, but Kagome smiled a lot. He was suddenly seized with the urge to kiss her, right here and now, in the middle of time. _Maybe it might bring her around _was the excuse he told himself as he bent down, feeling her ragged, blood-scented breath on his lips...

...and then the well reappeared around them, the ground solidifying underneath his bare feet. "Damn," Inuyasha breathed, but then he shoved those romantic thoughts aside. He had smelled death on Kagome as well, and knew time was short. He cursed, knowing what a chance they had taken, they had all taken, for Kagome. Even now, Naraku's hired army might be torching Kaede's village and butchering its inhabitants. He shook off a mental image of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo being crucified; he had to dwell on the present.

Getting out of the well was not something any of them had thought about. In Kagome's time, there was a ladder of sorts, but Inuyasha could not negotiate that with Kagome in his arms, and he did not want to move her any more than he had to. "I did it once, Kagome," he said aloud. "I guess I can do it again." He crouched and leapt. Somehow, he managed not to catch his feet on the lip of the well or smash himself against the roof of the well house, but landed as gently as possible. He heard Kagome moan in her coma. "Just hold on a bit longer," he said, with gentleness that surprised himself. "Almost home."

Inuyasha kicked open the doors to the well house, and a wave of heat and humidity instantly assaulted him, along with the stench of Kagome's time. He ran towards her front door, hoping someone would see him, praying someone was home, because he would have no idea what to do if there wasn't. As much as he wished it would not, fear gripped his heart. He could have kicked at the door until someone arrived to open it, but that would take extra seconds Inuyasha was sure he no longer had. Instead, he kicked the door in.

That brought someone running–Kagome's grandfather, with a broom in his hands, in a pose that would have been ridiculous had it not been for the fact that it looked like he could use it. His eyes narrowed for a moment at Inuyasha, but then he saw the body of his granddaughter in the hanyou's arms. Emotions played across his face–horror, sorrow, and rage.

What might have turned into an ugly situation ended when Inuyasha said two words he had never uttered before: "Help me."

Grandfather Higurashi tossed the broom aside and shouted for help himself. Kagome's mother and her little brother, Souta, came into the room; both screamed at the sight of a bloody, broken daughter and sister. "She's still alive!" Inuyasha shouted. "Please–your healers–you've got to have healers!"

To Inuyasha's surprise, it was the grandfather who took charge. He quickly crossed over to a phone and picked it up, fingers punching in the numbers to the nearest hospital. He spoke rapidly the ward and address of the Higurashi Shrine, and that his granddaughter was very badly hurt. He cupped one hand over the mouthpiece. "What happened?" he hissed in a whisper.

"Youkai–" Inuyasha bit his tongue; of course that wasn't what the old man meant. "Her ribs are broken, um, Kaede-sama thought she might have a punctured lung, bleeding on the inside..." As Grandfather Higurashi relayed Kagome's wounds, Inuyasha looked up at Mrs. Higurashi, who was torn between pulling Kagome out of his grasp, screaming, or simply standing there in shock. "I'm sorry, there was a battle, I couldn't get there in time..."

She seemed not to hear him, reaching out and taking hold of Kagome's hand, wincing at its coldness. "It's not supposed to happen like this," she said, in shock. "It's not supposed to happen like this..."

"Sister, please, sister," Souta sobbed. He looked up at Inuyasha. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Before he could answer, Grandfather Higurashi went over to them. "The ambulance is on its way. The hospital isn't far. Carry her outside, Inuyasha." The hanyou did as he was told, with Mrs. Higurashi helping. Her tears fell on both Kagome's body and Inuyasha's sleeve as they walked down the gentle slope to the sidewalk.

Inuyasha tensed as he heard a two-tone noise, but it sounded too weird to be any demon he could think of. Deciding it must be something from Kagome's world, he willed himself to relax. He could feel Kagome's heartbeat, but it was getting weaker. "Where the hell are those healers, old man?" he suddenly exploded in rage, unable to keep it inside.

Grandfather Higurashi merely pointed, and it took every ounce of willpower Inuyasha had not to leap backwards. The metal carriages he recognized, but this was making the source of the noise. It screeched to a halt in front of the shrine; almost before it had come to a stop, two men dressed in strange, brightly colored clothing jumped out of the back. One look at Kagome and they rushed over to the Higurashi family and one very tense hanyou. Two more men arrived in a smaller carriage; these men were dressed in some sort of uniform.

"What happened?" the first man asked, looking directly at Inuyasha, who wasn't sure what to say.

Despite her grief, Mrs. Higurashi was thinking fast. "My daughter was hit by a truck on the way home from school!"

The other brightly-dressed man quickly wheeled out a bed on wheels towards them. The first man nodded at Kagome's mother and went to grab Kagome's legs. "Young man–"

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha snapped. "Who the hell are _you?"_

"He's a healer," Grandfather Higurashi said quickly.

Inuyasha fought down the urge to rend something and helped the healer place Kagome on the bed. Then he was not so gently pushed aside as the men from the big carriage swarmed around Kagome, checking vital signs and looking for injuries. "Inuyasha," the old man prompted him, "what did you Kagome's injuries were?"

"Uh..." He realized the healers were looking at him. "Ah, broken ribs, punctured lung, bleeding inside. She was knocked out, and she's been out since, um..." He trailed off, not really understanding what Kagome's mother had told this man.

"I see. Thank you, young man." He looked Inuyasha up and down, but a call from one of the other men brought his attention back to Kagome. They wheeled her into the back of the metal carriage, then asked Mrs. Higurashi if she wanted to ride with them. She nodded and was helped into the back. Inuyasha tried to follow, but the healer asked, "Are you family?"

"Er, n-no," Inuyasha stammered, but he thought, _no, but she's _my _family..._

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to say something, but the man shook his head. "Sorry, nobody but family." He slammed the door in Inuyasha's face, the metal carriage belched a cloud of foul-smelling smoke that drove him back, and it was gone. Had it not been for the steadying hand of Grandfather Higurashi, Inuyasha would have chased it down.

One of the men in uniform walked up to him. "What did you say happened, sir?"

Inuyasha looked helplessly to the old man. "My granddaughter was coming home from school," Grandfather said smoothly, "and apparently was hit by a truck while crossing the street. It was a...what do you call it? A hit and run."

The man's face darkened, and he looked back to Inuyasha. "Did you get a license plate number?" Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the old man's head shake minutely, so he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't," Inuyasha said.

"This young man here is a friend of my daughter's, and he saw her get struck. He brought her here immediately," Grandfather Higurashi added.

"You shouldn't have moved her, with those injuries," the man in uniform admonished Inuyasha.

"I didn't know what else to do," the hanyou replied truthfully. "She was hurt, I brought her home–I knew they could take care of her here."

"Hm." The man wrote something down on a scroll. "What was your name, young man?"

"Inuyasha..." Abruptly, Inuyasha realized that, in Kagome's time, there were no class barriers as there was in his time. Kagome had told him that once–whereas Miroku and Sango had only one name, as they were not of the higher classes, the villagers had mistaken Kagome for a lady of higher class when she had introduced herself as Higurashi Kagome. Inspiration struck. "Inuyasha Miroku," he said.

"Strange name. Where are you from?"

"Kyushu," Inuyasha answered, which was true. Since he could tell the man wanted more, he quickly added, "Nagasaki." Nagasaki had been part of his father's holdings; he remembered that much.

"And why are you dressed like..." The man's voice trailed off, unable to adequately describe what he saw. Inuyasha looked down at himself, seeing the worn hakama, his filthy, clawed hands still stained with Kagome's blood, his bare feet. For once, Grandfather Higurashi was at a loss.

"He's a cosplayer!" Souta spoke up, drying his eyes. "You know, sir, one of those otaku types that likes to dress up. He and Kagome met an anime convention."

"Ah," the man said. "Well, that explains the sword." He smiled at Inuyasha. "Don't look glum, Inuyasha-san. You did a very brave thing, but next time just call for help, neh? It's our job to help. Thank you."

"When can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted.

"I can give the three of you a ride down to the hospital," the man said. He glanced at Inuyasha's feet. "But change clothes first."

In the time left behind, a short, beautiful young woman stood over the bodies of the two horsemen. Her beauty was marred by her eyes, which were blood red and pitiless. She snapped her fan shut and looked over the edge of the well, half expecting to see Inuyasha staring up at her. There was nothing at the bottom of the well but dirt, bone fragments, and a solitary arrow.

Kagura sensed rather than saw her hated master materialize behind her. "Where is he?" he asked without preamble.

"I do not know," she replied. "I watched from a distance on my feather–I was unable to intervene. These ronin tried to stop him and failed. Inuyasha leapt down this well, but he's gone."

"And Kagome?"

"She was with him. In his arms. She looked distinctly...unhealthy."

"Good. It seems these ronin are worth something after all, or perhaps it was the centipede." She turned as the figure, unseen underneath his baboon-fur pelt, glided forward and peered over the edge of the well. "Interesting. This well looks old and dry, but it reeks of magic. Can you not feel it, Kagura? No, I suppose you can't," he answered before she could reply. "It must be a magical portal."

"One of the ronin fired an arrow into it." Kagura sighed, knowing what her master would command her to do. To spite him, she swung her legs awkwardly over the well's lip, constrained by her kimono, and jumped downwards, opening her fan in case an enraged hanyou should burst from the dirt below. Carried by the winds, she alighted gently on the dirt floor of the well, but other than being irritatingly damp on her feet, nothing happened. She sighed and stamped her feet, but still there was nothing. She looked up at her master questioningly "It must open only for hanyou and miko," he smirked.

"What do you wish me to do, my lord? There could be a secret passage. Or perhaps you'd like me to dig?"

He allowed himself a smirk, if only for the cold expression on Kagura's face. "I wouldn't wish to ruin your delicate complexion, Kagura. No. Come back up." She floated upwards, to find a gigantic demon standing there. He was dressed in a fur loincloth and skins across his shoulders, carried a giant club, and his expression was of someone who was good at killing and enjoyed it. Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"Dear Kagura, meet Totoroki," her master said. "Admittedly, not as smart or as fair as you, but perfect for the job I require." He turned to Totoroki. "Totoroki-san, fill in the well and guard it with your life. I will have you brought food and drink."

"Sake," Totoroki rumbled.

"Of course. The village's best."

"And a maiden!"

An eyebrow lifted unseen behind the baboon mask. "Must she be a maiden?"

Totoroki grinned savagely. "Not necessarily."

"I will try and fill your request." The smirk turned lethal. "As a matter of fact, I know of someone who would be perfect, though you would have to tame her a little. She's a demon exterminator."

"All the better. I love it when they struggle." Totoroki laughed. "It makes things more entertaining." Kagura tried not to be sick as the demon described in horribly vulgar terms what he intended to do.

"As you will, Totoroki. But I want the well filled in by sunset."

"Your servant, master Naraku."

Naraku nodded. "You see, Kagura?" he said quietly as Totoroki set down the club and began digging the ground around the well. "Not every demon requires a Shikon shard to be controlled. Or one's heart in my hand." Her chest tightened just perceptibly. "Now then...let's see about the village, neh? Our ronin have informed their general–and his trusted advisor Naraku–that the peasants surrendered." Naraku laughed. "I wonder if our favorite monk and Kohaku's dear beloved sister are among them?"


	4. Darkness Falls

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow! I got a lot of reviews last time. Thanks!_

_Jschu25: That's a good question. Heh heh heh. (This is authorspeak for, "Oh crap, I completely forgot about that." But I do have a rational explanation!)_

_Mizurazame: I suck at reviews too._

_Beboper and Darkless Vasion: Thanks..._

_Shesshy-Slippers: This soon enough for ya?_

_KurianGirl: Well, you'll just have to wait and see, huh?_

_Just a quick side note on the ronin leader's surname. Any of you who have read my "Evangelion: Evolution" (plug, plug) will recognize the name. The use was intentional; Kagome isn't the only one with ancestors in the Sengoku Jidai. _

_As usual, I apologize for any historical errors or errors in medical terms. I will also reiterate that this story is not too fluffy (not in this chapter, anyway), and deals with some mature themes. Don't say I didn't warn ya._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: For some reason, I really liked listening to "Imhotep" from _The Mummy_ soundtrack for this, and "Time" by the Alan Parsons Project. Just about anything with tension in it, really. For some reason, I get this impression of the "Imperial March" from _Star Wars_ for Naraku. Maybe it's the hidden face and the cape. Ayreon's "The Castle Hall," which I use as a preface quote, is a very eerie, spooky song._

CHAPTER FOUR: DARKNESS FALLS

_"Cries from the grave resound in my ears_

_They hail from beyond my darkest fears_

_Faces of the past are etched in my brain_

_The women I've raped, the men I've slain_

_Shades of the dead are sliding on the wall_

_Demons dance in the castle hall."_

_–Ayreon, "The Castle Hall"_

The policeman brought Grandfather Higurashi, Souta, and Inuyasha to the hospital. The latter had–rather reluctantly–been forced to give up his fire-rat fur hakama and kimono in favor of more modern clothing. Unfortunately, this meant a pair of old slacks of Grandfather Higurashi's, which were too short, and an old shirt that had once belonged to Kagome's father. Somehow, he crammed his ears under a baseball cap. Souta had offered some of Kagome's socks, but Inuyasha had turned that down with a flat no. Instead, he jammed his bare feet into a pair of Grandfather's sandals, and dared anyone to say anything about it. He had scrubbed off the dirt, grime, and Kagome's blood off his hands and feet, hating to lose her scent. It felt too much like goodbye. He was so adamant about keeping Tetsusaiga that the policeman decided to let him.

They arrived at the hospital almost an hour after the ambulance had, and quickly found Kagome's mother sitting worriedly in a waiting room. Somehow, she kept her composure, though her reddened eyes and a handkerchief twisted in her hands betrayed her worry. "Is Nii-chan okay?" Souta asked immediately, using the traditional form of address in Japanese for an older sister.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down. "Kagome's being operated on," she said quietly. "Her blood pressure was so low when we got here that the doctors felt they had to go in immediately. I've never seen anyone so pale...t-they said she w-was bleeding badly ..." She could hold it back no longer and began sobbing into the handkerchief. Grandfather Higurashi instantly drew his daughter into a hug, his face set in a grim mask, while Souta–who had tried to be brave–also burst into tears with his mother. Inuyasha stood back, unsure of what to do. He hated to see any female cry, but it didn't feel right to add his feeble attempts at comforting people. For all he knew, Kagome's mother blamed him. In some way, he felt she should–he was Kagome's protector, and he had not been there protecting. That got his mind whirling, eventually ending up as it always did–if he had never dared to fall in love with Kikyo and they had never hatched their plan to use the Shikon no Tama for themselves, none of this would have ever happened.

Inuyasha desperately wanted to vent his frustration and anger, so he stomped out of the waiting room, one hand on the hilt of the sword, jammed awkwardly into a belt loop on his jeans. He hated this place already–it was so clean, and yet smelled terrible, of weird chemicals, with an everpresent underlayer of blood and death. The ones dressed in white seemed to be the ones in charge, so he grabbed the nearest one. "Hey, you," he snarled. "Where's Kagome?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked, more than a little taken aback at this impolite, ragamuffin young man with silver hair.

"Higurashi Kagome. Where is she?"

"Oh, the girl that was hit by the truck. She's in surgery right now."

_Surgery?_ Inuyasha had to think about that one for a moment, but he puzzled it out. "I want to see her. Right now."

The doctor blinked. Inuyasha's appearance was bad enough, but he had seen plenty of strange young people these days. This teenager, however, carried a sword, had yellow eyes, and his dialect was definitely not Tokyo or even Osaka. "I'm sorry, young man, but that's not possible at the moment."

"Tell me where she is," Inuyasha ordered.

Enough was enough, and the doctor called over one of the largest non-youkai Inuyasha had ever seen. He was dressed in blue, differently from the doctor, but was a foot taller than Inuyasha and built like a sumo wrestler. "May I be of some assistance? We don't want any trouble, do we?" he rumbled, with black eyes on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, fingers itching to draw Tetsusaiga and carve his way to Kagome. He stayed his hand, because this was Kagome's world and not his, and committing murder in a public place would not help her. He stared at the huge man for just long enough to establish he wasn't afraid, then spun on one heel and stalked back to the waiting room. "Don't be harsh on him," he heard the doctor tell the big man quietly. "He's concerned with his girlfriend, that's all."

"She's not–" Inuyasha bit his tongue. Every time he said that, he got in trouble. So he just sat down angrily, kicked off the sandals, and sat cross-legged, folding his arms defiantly. The half-comical pose actually brought a small smile to Mrs. Higurashi's face as she looked up. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Me?" The question took the hanyou by surprise. "I'm fine. They won't let me see Kagome, that's all." He mumbled a few curses under his breath.

"I mean...physically. You're not wounded?"

"No. Kagome was the only one who got hurt. It was a battle against a youkai."

"The others...the monk, and the little kitsune, and Sango, the demon hunter. Are they all right as well?"

_Assuming Naraku hasn't killed them,_ Inuyasha thought, but he was careful not to let his concern show. "They're fine." He knew he had to get back to his time soon, but he was not about to leave until he made sure Kagome was all right. Miroku and the others would understand; in fact, they probably would demand that he do so. "I-I couldn't get there in time. The youkai struck before I could, and Kagome wouldn't run. She just stood her ground...like she always does..." Inuyasha's hands curled into fists, his claws digging painfully into his palms. _Kagome, why do you always stay? Why don't you go hide somewhere, or run away? You're not a fighter, not like Miroku or Sango or me. You're just a girl who belongs in this world, not mine._ He warred with himself again. On several occasions, Inuyasha had tried to make Kagome stay in her own time, even to the point of blocking the well. It did no good; she had always found a way to come back, and it pained him to admit that she had always been right to do so.

Mrs. Higurashi partially misunderstood the work of emotions on his face. She got up and crossed over to him, Souta still clinging to her. Inuyasha started in surprise when she put an arm around him and drew him to her. "You poor thing," she said in a whisper. "You blame yourself for this, but it's not your fault. It's not your fault." She caressed his hair gently like a mother would to her son.

She held him there for what felt like an hour to Inuyasha, but must have only been half that time. Another doctor walked in, wearing green. Inuyasha instantly was on his feet, for he smelled Kagome's blood on this man. Only the realization that he too was a healer kept Inuyasha from drawing Tetsusaiga. That, and the look of dread on Mrs. Higurashi's face.

The man faced them and smiled. "Your daughter is going to make it, Mrs. Higurashi."

Tears ran unabashedly down her face and Souta's; both Grandfather Higurashi and Inuyasha had to make conscious efforts not to follow. "When can we see her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"In a little while."

"Why not now?!"

"Because," the doctor said with a very hanyou-like snarl of his own, "we're cleaning her up and dressing her." Inuyasha immediately turned aside; there was no doubt who was alpha here.

"How bad were her injuries?" Grandfather asked.

The doctor consulted a clipboard. "I've seen worse, but not many. Every one of her ribs on her left side were broken, and one punctured a lung. Another sliced open some blood vessels in her abdomen, and there was major internal loss of blood." He looked up. "I have to say this, Mrs. Higurashi–that is one tough little girl you have there. Most people I've seen who lose the amount of blood she did usually die, but she lived. There was blood in her lungs as well, but she didn't choke on it." His smile returned. "I'm glad to see that medical science isn't always exact. Kagome-san wanted to live; that's the only explanation I can come up with." He looked at Inuyasha. "Did you put the bandages around her, sir?"

"Uh, yeah." Actually, Kaede had, but the doctor didn't need to know that.

"You did a fine job. It certainly contributed to not making matters even worse than they were. You should consider a career in medicine." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head; he was much more suited to taking people apart than putting them together.

"Any lasting damage?" Mrs. Higurashi wanted to know.

"None that we can tell. All her other major organs are fine, and we've reinflated her lung and repaired everything inside. She's in good physical shape as well–much better than most teenagers I see in here. She must do a lot of running."

"You could say that," Inuyasha commented. The doctor still smelled concerned, though. "Anything else wrong with her?"

"Physically, no." The doctor hesitated. "The problem is that she sustained a severe concussion. No fracture of her skull and no bleeding–other than some bad bruises–but we are concerned that there might be some neurological damage. If she wakes up in a few hours, then that's no longer a concern. If not, well, we'll have to run a few tests. Still, I'm optimistic."

The Higurashi family–Inuyasha included–let out a breath of relief. The doctor reached into his pocket. "We had to throw away her clothes, of course–they were too bloody. She was wearing this, though. It looks pretty valuable, even if it is cracked pretty badly. Family heirloom, neh?" He held out Kagome's fused ball of Shikon shards, and Inuyasha instantly realized it wasn't just Kagome's force of will that had kept her alive.

At the moment, however, he couldn't have cared less about the Shikon no Tama. Kagome was alive.

---------

Four hundred years away, the Shikon no Tama was also the last thing on Miroku's mind. Keeping himself and Sango alive was.

The ronin army had remained static for nearly two hours after Inuyasha had carried Kagome off, which Miroku took as a good sign. He was sure that if they had been captured or killed, the villagers would have been made aware of the fact. There was some confusion, which indicated to Miroku that the ronin had not expected Inuyasha's run. He, Sango, and Shippo had given some thought about making their own break for it on Kilala, but there were still too many archers and the ronins' ring was still drawn too tight. Worse, Sango had spotted one or two of the new arquebuses, gunpowder-driven weapons. Miroku had heard rumors of a very powerful youkai being brought down by such a weapon to the west, its head taken off with a single ball of iron, some years ago.

Shippo had hoped that the ronin would just go away, since what Naraku wanted–the Shikon shards–had gotten away with Kagome. Miroku and Sango had shared a look at that, silently agreeing that Naraku was not at the village solely for the shards. He was there to kill them. And when the ronin army started marching, closing in on the village from all sides, they had resorted to the second part of Miroku's plan.

The discipline showed by the ronin had led the monk to believe that these men were not merely bandits or a loose band of hireswords. Miroku hoped that meant that whoever was leading them, then, did not allow his men to rampage through the country, because many samurai realized that the peasantry was the thing that provided the land with rice and footsoldiers. If they did not find their quarry, it was quite possible that the ronin would simply leave in peace, though they would likely ransack the village's rice storage. Food would be scarce for awhile, but the village would survive. There was an equally good chance that the ronin would set fire to the village, murder the men, rape the women, and destroy everything in sight–even employed samurai sworn to their liege lord were known to do that. Legally speaking, a samurai could walk into the village and hack off the head of whomever they pleased, using the excuse that the person had not shown them proper respect. Still, Miroku thought that his idea was better than their other alternatives–their extremely slim chances of escape, or committing to a suicidal last stand.

Instead, when the ronin entered the village, the people acted as if such visits were by no means unusual. The villagers dressed in their best kimonos and waited in the clearing near Kaede's hut. The ronin had expected a fight, but there was none: when the men first came into view, the village bowed deeply to them. Sheepishly, the men returned the bow–though not as deeply–and a messenger was sent back for their officers. The village was quickly occupied, and the clearing surrounded, but there was no fighting.

Miroku and Sango watched all of this through a small crack in the foundation of Kaede's hut. There had been few other places to hide without being spotted, and they both knew that Naraku knew what they looked like; there was no chance of hiding amongst the villagers. They had climbed down into the fire pit and hid there, with planks hastily laid over the top. If the planks were pulled off by searching ronin, Shippo was ready with an illusion of dirt and rocks. It would be no defense if Naraku was the one doing the looking, but they were counting on that either he was not present at all–hiding in the shadows, as he was wont to do–or wouldn't get his own hands dirty. Even youkai such as Kagura had been fooled by Shippo on occasion.

Of course, this meant that the four of them–Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala–had to squeeze into a space that would not have comfortably held one. Kaede had dug out the fire pit's sides, creating a basement of sorts where she stored her herbs and rice, otherwise even that would have been impossible. Shippo and Kilala were small enough that they had no problem wedging themselves to one side of the fire pit, leaving Sango and Miroku to share the other. Unfortunately–for Sango, at least–this meant that she had to lie atop Miroku. "I knew that two people could share a space this small," he remarked with a smile, "if one of them was female."

That earned him a slap. "Hentai," she hissed. "That had better be your staff poking me in the leg."

Miroku squinted in the semi-darkness. "It is."

"Lucky for you." The awkward position was already making Sango's limbs cramp up, and she tried to move around for a more comfortable position.

"Could you _not_ squirm around so much?" Miroku asked with what sounded like genuine concern. "I can't concentrate."

Sango instantly stopped moving. She looked out of the crack, not because there was much to see yet, but because that meant she would not be nose-to-nose with the monk. Feeling his breath on her neck was bad enough, and in the position they were in, Sango herself was having trouble concentrating on staying quiet.

Before long, a group of five men rode up and dismounted. Four of them were undeniably samurai, their armor in fine repair and not mismatched like the other men. Two of them flew banners from their backs. The fifth, however, was hidden behind a white cloak and the skull of a baboon. Sango bared her teeth in hatred, wishing she could simply grab the wakizashi at her side, burst through the wooden slats, and take Naraku's head.

One of the samurai walked forward, and both Sango and Miroku instantly realized that this was the ronin army's leader. He looked over the assembled villagers from underneath the brim of his flared helmet, which he tilted back slightly. Sango was surprised: he was a relatively young man. After a cursory scan of the assembly and the huts around the clearing, he looked down at Kaede, who alone did not have her head bent low to the ground. "You are Kaede, the miko of the shrine here?"

She bowed deeply from the waist. "I am." She straightened. "And I have the honor of addressing?" Kaede was taking a chance; commoners did not often question samurai, even ronin. She was relying on her status as a miko and as an elder.

"I am Arashikaze Takashi."

"Lord Arashikaze." Kaede bowed again. "I was not aware that my village commanded such attention as your regiment." She looked pointedly at his kimono, then at the banners that hung limply in the late afternoon heat. "Which lord do you serve?"

"None, at the moment," Arashikaze answered with an edge to his voice. Instantly, Kaede had her head pressed to the ground, hands at either side. "Forgive me, Lord Arashikaze," she asked. "I had assumed..."

"You assume much. I have not yet decided to spare this village." He looked down at her. "Since you seem eager to question me, you will not mind if I do the same."

"Of course not, my lord."

"Good. I am not here because of your village, but only a few of its inhabitants. Specifically, four of them: a houshi, Miroku; a demon exterminator, Sango; a hanyou, Inuyasha; and a young miko, Kagome." Unseen, Shippo rolled his eyes; he had been forgotten again.

"Is there a reward for them, lord?" Kaede asked.

"You might say that. If they are handed over immediately, I will spare your village."

Kaede did not straighten up. "Then we cannot help you, Lord Arashikaze. They were here a few hours ago, but they split up–the hanyou and the miko ran to the east, the other two to the south."

"Ah, I see." He squatted on his haunches. "Lady Kaede, are you not a friend to these four?"

"Yes, Lord Arashikaze. Kagome is my apprentice." She straightened slightly, just enough to glance at Naraku. "They do not live here, though they often come here. It is, after all, the shrine of the Shikon no Tama, which they seek. They often ask me questions and stay the night. Once they sighted your army, they fled, knowing four were no match for your numbers."

Arashikaze pointed to Kaede's hut. "And if I set that hut afire, and then another and another, no villager will step forward to show me where they are hiding, or where they went?"

Kaede trembled, but only said, "No, my lord. They cannot tell you what they do not know, or does not exist. The ones you seek left because of the danger they posed to the village."

"Hmm. Commendable." Arashikaze stood. "And your village is no threat to me or my forces?"

"No, my lord."

"Then explain why six of my men lie dead and another three wounded. Two of them were probably killed by the hanyou's blade, but I do not hold you accountable for that. I _do_ hold you accountable for the arrows that came from this village. From what my advisor tells me–" he motioned to the silent Naraku "–none, save the one named Kagome, are archers. And from what my scouts tell me, she was badly injured fighting a youkai. That leaves you, Lady Kaede."

Kaede straightened up. "My lord, as you can see, I am missing an eye. My arrows are far from accurate. It is true that I once used a bow, and occasionally still do, but it is rarely that I hit my mark. Others do my hunting for me."

"What about defending your shrine?"

"Since the destruction of the Shikon no Tama, there has been no reason to defend it."

"Then I am to assume the kami of the former defender of this shrine, the Lady Kikyo, fired those arrows?" Arashikaze asked derisively. Sango noticed Naraku shift uncomfortably at the mention of her name. Before Kaede could answer, the samurai shook his head. "But that is impossible, since Lady Kikyo is not a kami, but is even now tending to some of my wounded at her lodgements. So it leads me to believe that you are either lying to me, or there is someone here who is not whom they seem." He began walking down the line of the villagers, passing less than three feet from where Miroku and Sango hid. For a long few minutes, the only sound in the clearing was the sound of the samurai's boots. Finally, he stopped in front of a young woman, who had a toddler next to her. The toddler stared unabashedly at Arashikaze, despite his shaking mother's attempts to hold him down. He knelt next to her and smiled at the two-year old boy. He gently lifted the head of the mother, whose tears stained the ground beneath her. "What is your name?" he asked.

"H-Houko," the woman stammered.

"Houko-san. Is the Lady Kaede speaking the truth?"

"Y-yes, milord."

"Are you sure?" With a hiss, he drew his katana. It was a beautiful sword, which shone with a purplish sheen in the sunlight. He did not point it at her or the child, holding it to one side, but the threat was clear.

Sango and Miroku both tensed. The village had agreed as one to keep their silence, even if it meant someone's death, even Kaede's. They all knew the power of the Shikon no Tama, and that Inuyasha's group was the only ones who could be relied upon to get it back from Naraku or others like him. It was one thing to make that promise; it was another to keep it when a katana was a second from chopping through one's neck, or the neck of one's child. Houko could not stifle a sob, but she bit her lip and nodded. "The Lady Kaede tells the truth."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I fear Lord Arashikaze," Houko said, her voice cracking.

"As well you might."

It was enough. Ayane, who had been kneeling two rows down, suddenly stood and faced Arashikaze. "Lord Arashikaze. It was I who fired the arrows." She faced him defiantly. "Lady Kaede can't tell you because she didn't see me." Ayane pointed to the hill where she, Kaede, and Sango had been hidden. "I fired from there."

Arashikaze was measuring the distance with his eyes. "You are not yet seventeen, and yet you were very accurate."

"I was hoping to be Lady Kaede's apprentice miko until Lady Kagome arrived. I have trained with the bow since I was ten. If Lord Arashikaze wants a demonstration, I will be happy to give him one."

Her defiant tone instantly caused the ronin lounging around to growl, and hands went to swords. One of Arashikaze's retainers stepped forward, his katana coming partially out of its scabbard. Arashikaze himself, however, merely waved them back. "Your name?" he asked.

"Ayane."

"Ayane-san, you know that you invite your death." He walked towards her, his sword still unsheathed.

"Lady Kagome is my friend. I would die for her ten thousand times. And ronin scum killed my father." Ayane spit at Arashikaze's feet. Again, the ronin started forward, and again Arashikaze motioned them back.

"Ayane, you must not do this!" Kaede cried, looking back.

"Did she not fire the arrows then?" Arashikaze countered.

Kaede looked at Ayane. The girl's eyes were both defiant and at peace: she had made her decision. Kaede shook her head. "I do not know," the old miko lied.

"I think she did," Arashikaze said. "And you may have as well, Lady Kaede, despite your missing eye." He pointed to Ayane. "You know what I will do." She nodded. "Stand over there." Ayane did as she was told, standing to one side of the gathering. As Arashikaze faced her, she took off her kimono and set it aside. "Bury me in it," she told Kaede. Then she faced the samurai before her. "Strike cleanly, ronin!"

Arashikaze nodded. His sword moved in a blur. Sango turned away as she heard the sickening sound of a blade slicing through flesh, and the thump of a body. She buried her face in Miroku's chest and tried to fight back her tears. Miroku's arms came up and encircled her back, holding her, and craned his head to see better.

There was a collective gasp from the villagers and, like Sango, some could not hold back their tears. To Miroku's surprise, the ronin leader bowed deeply to the body on the ground before him. He took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blade free of Ayane's blood. Arashikaze then motioned to one of his men. "Wash the head and present it to Lady Kaede for proper burial." He picked up the kimono, walked back to Kaede, and dropped it at her knees. "To honor Lady Ayane's bravery, and because I respect miko–even lying ones–I will spare this village until dawn. Then my men will search it quite thoroughly. If we do not find who we are searching for, or if you turn them over to us, then we will only take enough rice to compensate for my slain men and our time. If we find them ourselves, I will put the village to the sword. My men will be quartered just outside the village, so there is no escape." He sheathed his katana, turned, and mounted up. A minute later, he and his entourage–including Naraku–were gone, and the ronin infantry pulled back to just outside the village, a ring of steel. The villagers stood up and went back to their homes, each bowing towards Ayane's body as they went. Kaede did the same, then walked into her hut. She did not look down at the four beings below her. "Don't be sorry," she said to the open air. "Ayane made her choice. Now we must make ours."

Takashi Arashikaze reined in when they reached the creek. He turned and faced back towards the village, where fires had begun to be lit as night fell. "That was bravery," he remarked. "I was honored."

"You struck very well," Naraku said.

Arashikaze narrowed his eyes at him. "I took no pleasure in it, Lord Naraku."

"I meant no implication that you had, Lord Arashikaze. I was only surprised that you did not take the head of Lady Kaede as well. You know that she was lying–about all of it."

"About the arrows, to be sure. Ayane-san spoke truly, but I believe Lady Kaede supervised her."

"Then why not kill her, as well?"

Arashikaze smiled humorlessly. "Because she is the Lady Kikyo's sister, and it is very bad luck to kill a miko. They can come back to haunt you. Lady Kikyo is tending to my wounded without asking for anything in return; I will not repay her kindness by killing her sister, no matter how much she deserves it."

"Even tomorrow, when we find the houshi and his demon exterminator?"

"_If_ we find them, Lord Naraku. But if we do, I will keep my promise, even as far as mikos are concerned. You may rest assured of that."

"You don't like killing, Lord Arashikaze," Naraku sneered.

"No, I do not, Lord Naraku. As I am in command here and you are merely an advisor from your own liege lord, I would guard my tongue. There is no honor in slaughtering villagers, but you claim to be samurai." With one hand resting on his sword and quite aware his statement could be taken as a threat, Arashikaze spurred his horse and trotted across the creek.

"Fool," Naraku smiled. "Samurai fool. You think that your honor protects you. It weakens you. If you can't be relied upon to do what I wish, then I will find someone who can be." He looked up and saw a white feather floating in the moonlight.


	5. Enemy of My Enemy

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: This took a little longer than I thought; I had planned out to the last chapter, but I had to think out where to go next. I like how it turned out, though I had hoped to have a little more action in this chapter. It's pretty talky. But thanks to my local library, which is acquring _Inu-Yasha_ manga like mad, I feel I have a little better grip on Kikyo's character where I felt comfortable introducing her. Hmm...getting so that I kind of like the undead chick! I'll have some butt-kickage in the next chapter, I promise. Also, I couldn't resist the slightly sappy, slightly waffy, and definitely cliche "near-death experience dream." _

_Again, I advise discretion in reading this chapter. Naraku and Company are EVIL, and given the social environment of the Sengoku Jidai, there are some very nasty things in this chapter. I apologize, but there is a reason why I put in the sequence with Totoroki's cruelty; it will come back to haunt him, quite literally, later on..._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Falafel Princess: Thank you very much._

_Dark Warlord: Damn, you're cold! As far as Shippo casting illusions on others, I don't know if he's that powerful yet._

_Darkless Vasion: I'm going off the idea that the part of the Sengoku Jidai _Inu-Yasha_ is set in takes place in the late 1500s, just before Nobunaga consolidated his power (as Kristine Batey pointed out on her website, some of the locals are shown with European-style black powder rifles). If Kagome's time is now (2004), then that would make it a little over 400 years. We'll split the difference and call it 450 years._

_Shessy-Slippers: I get the feeling that you want me to update every day. I _do_ have a life outside of writing (not much of one, granted)._

_Cowboy Beboper: Yeah, it was the only thing I could do to somewhat lighten the situation. Actually, it should be poor Miroku; he's finally got Sango where he wants her, but can't really do anything about it (though you'll notice he comforted Sango after Ayane's death, so the position wasn't entirely for comic relief). _

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: I was listening to a lot of Simon and Garfunkel while writing this, but I don't know if that really works (though for some reason "Scarborough Fair" got me in the mood to write Kikyo). Any very heavy, ominous music works for Naraku and Kikyo, like some of the instrumental work from _Mortal Kombat;_ the end titles from _Gladiator_ work for Kagome's dream sequence. (I almost had her walking through a field of wheat, like Maximus, but they don't grow wheat in Japan that I know of...)_

CHAPTER FIVE: ENEMY OF MY ENEMY

_See a chance, gotta take it_

_Want to leave my fate_

_For the last thing I ever wanted was to find out it's too late_

_No way out when you're in it_

_Deeper than the night_

_There's a light at the end of the tunnel_

_I see it burning bright._

_–Marietta, "Destination Unknown"_

Kagome Higurashi walked through a field of grass. She was barefoot, and the grass felt wonderfully cool and soft beneath her. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair and moved the grass in waves like an ocean. She topped a small hill, which sloped away to a small river. A single wooden bridge spanned the river, but the other side was hidden in fog. Kagome looked behind her, to the green fields that stretched there. Something did not feel right. It felt as if she was running from something, or something was pulling her back. Nonetheless, Kagome started down the hill towards the bridge. The sound of the wind and the chirping of birds faded into a silence broken only by the gentle bubbling of the river.

Kagome had stepped onto the bridge when she saw someone approaching from the other end. Slowly the mist parted to reveal a little girl in a purple kimono, set off by a bright yellow sash, her hair done up in cute pigtails. She walked towards Kagome, stopped a few paces away, and bowed.

"Mayu?" Kagome finally recognized the little girl, whose spirit she had saved from hell.

"Hi, Kagome," Mayu smiled. "It's nice to see you."

Kagome's heart sank. If Mayu was here, then either she was dreaming, or...Kagome looked down at her blouse. The once pristine white was stained an ugly shade of red. "I'm dead," Kagome said.

Mayu walked forward and gently took Kagome's hand. "No, not yet, Kagome-chan. I wanted to play with you, but you still got things to do, okay?"

"Like what?"

Mayu winked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret!" She reached into her kimono and handed Kagome the Shikon no Tama–complete, shining with inner purity.

"Is this all I'm supposed to do in life?" Kagome asked sadly. "Find this damn jewel?" Suddenly angry, Kagome prepared to throw the jewel as far as she could into the river. "I'd rather _be_ dead!"

Mayu squeezed her hand. "No, Kagome! That jewel will get you home. You don't belong here, not yet." Mayu patted her hand almost like a mother, not the child she was. "You're so silly. There's a lot more to your life than the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome reluctantly lowered her hand. "Like what?" She felt so tired. She wanted the quest to be over. She wanted everything to be over.

Mayu gently pulled her off the bridge, then helped her lie down on the grass. It felt so soft, and already Kagome felt herself getting sleepy. Mayu smoothed her hair like Kagome's mother used to do, and Kagome closed her eyes. "You'll see," she heard Mayu say softly, "when you open your eyes." Her hands were folded over the Shikon no Tama, on her chest. One part of Kagome told her that this was how Kikyo must have looked on her funeral pyre, but she was too tired to care. The wind rose in crescendo to a loud, guttural sound that irritated Kagome so much that she opened her eyes to look around.

To her surpise, the grass fields, Mayu, and the bridge were gone, replaced by the stark functionality of a white-painted room and an unfamiliar ceiling. She was lying in a very comfortable bed. Hesitantly, she looked around and tried to move, only to find her movement restricted by heavy bandages around her middle and various tubes and wires stuck to and in her body. Something didn't smell right, either. She reached up and felt a plastic mask around her face, some kind of oxygen mask. Kagome blinked, wondering which had been the dream–Mayu, or this. The ache in her left side told her this was probably reality, even if reality felt weird through the haze of painkillers and the smell of plastic. There was something in her left hand; she opened it and saw it was the Shikon shards, softly pulsing to the rhythm of her heart, something only she could see. She also noticed a blue ribbon tied around her right wrist–Shippo's hairband.

She looked to her right and saw where the guttural sound came from. Inuyasha, dressed badly in ill-fitting modern clothing, was leaning back in his chair, sound asleep and snoring loudly. His hands were cradled in their customary position around Tetsusaiga. The sight was so funny that Kagome smiled, then grinned, then began laughing. It hurt, but the more she watched Inuyasha snore, the funnier it got.

Finally, she saw his ears twitch underneath the baseball cap. Inuyasha's eyes opened a little, looked around blearily for a moment, then he turned to see her. "Ka...go...me," he murmured, not quite awake yet, then the eyes flew open wide. "Kagome!" He jumped up from the chair and tried to embrace her, but stopped just short, remembering her injuries. Then his face colored red, and he just as quickly sat down, looking away in embarassment. "Uh..."

She reached over and took his hand. "It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Her voice was muffled by the mask. "Are you okay?"

"Who, me? I'm fine!" Inuyasha could barely believe his ears. Here Kagome was, hooked up to machines that curdled his blood just to see them, looking about as dead as a person could, the only evidence that she lived being the slight bloom of color on her cheeks and the rhythmic movement of her chest as she breathed. Now she was awake, and the first thing she asked was if he, the indestructible hanyou, was all right.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "I thought I had died." Her face slightly contorted as she tried to move, bringing a wave of pain. "I mean, the last thing I remember was that youkai..."

Inuyasha knew he probably should get the healers and Kagome's family, but he had to tell her what happened. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he leaned close and quickly told her the story. "Naraku?" she whispered when he was done.

"Had to be," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "You...all of you...risked all of that for me?"

"It was the only way," Inuyasha replied. "I mean, it was either that or we all just died with you. We were willing to do it, too. Even the village."

"But Sango, and Shippo, and Miroku–and Kaede and the other girl, Ayane–"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome, it's all right. Miroku had a plan. I'm sure they're all all right." _They had better be,_ Inuyasha thought darkly, _or I'll kill every one of those bastard ronin and eat their hearts._

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with surprising firmness, squeezing his hand until it ached. "You have got to go back. Right now."

"But you–" Inuyasha didn't want to admit that he wanted to stay. He hated this building that smelled of death, and he didn't want to leave Kagome alone. He had already messed that up, which was why she was here in the first place.

"I'll be safe here. I am not going to die, Inuyasha. Not now." She said it with such conviction that the hanyou believed her. "The others need you more than me." She put on a brave grin. "Now go back and kick those ronin's asses, make sure the others are safe–_then_ you can come back and keep me company."

"Okay." He had picked up the expression from her.

"And change clothes before you scare Shippo."

"Yes, mother," Inuyasha grinned. There was a lot he wanted to say, but a glance from Kagome to the door was enough to tell him that it would have to wait. Inuyasha turned and yelled, "Mrs. Higurashi! She's awake!" Less than a minute elapsed before Kagome's family crowded through the door. Kagome's mother sobbed with joy; Grandfather smiled broadly, closing his eyes in prayer; Souta shouted happily and ran forward to take his sister's hand.

"Inuyasha has to go," Kagome said to spur the hanyou on.

"Of course," Grandfather said, ignoring the alarmed look on Mrs. Higurashi's face. He patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "May the kami watch over you, Inuyasha-sama. Can you find the way back to the shrine?"

"With my eyes closed, jii-sama," Inuyasha replied. "Take good care of her. I'll be back before you know it." He took off the cap and jammed it onto Souta's head. Then he looked back to Kagome, briefly torn between his desire and his duty.

"Well, kiss her, stupid," Souta exclaimed. Inuyasha turned red, looked around comically for a moment, then hastily bent forward and kissed Kagome on the forehead. He quickly bowed to the family, kicked off the hated sandals, and was gone with a swirl of white hair and a crash as he knocked over Kagome's doctor.

_Come back to me, Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought, knowing now what Mayu meant. She ruffled her brother's hair happily and turned to let her grandfather kiss her cheek, trying not to notice that the look on her mother's face was one of terrible sadness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Sengoku Jidai, Naraku walked towards the Bone Eater's Well. It was well after three in the morning, and both village and half the ronin army slept fitfully; the other half was on watch, stationed around the village to stop any attempts at escape. It had been a very long time since Naraku had needed to sleep.

He noticed blood red eyes shining in the darkness, watching him from the treeline. "Kagura," he spoke. "Did you seek to sneak up on me?"

"Of course not, my lord," Kagura lied, walking from the treeline.

"Have you taken care of the little task I set for you?"

"Yes, my lord. When the guard is changed in an hour, they will find the flank guards in the forest murdered."

Naraku smiled underneath the baboon skull mask. "By your wind blades. Though Lord Arashikaze will believe–with a little advice from Lord Hitomi's advisor, Naraku–that it was Tetsusaiga that did it. He will then immediately advance on the village to find Inuyasha. Perhaps he will find the houshi and the taijya, perhaps not–but the attacks will continue each night, Kagura, until either he razes the village or his own men rebel against him. Not all of them are so enamored of the way of the warrior–they desire food, loot, and women. Kaede's village has all three."

Kagura nodded. "Why do you want the village destroyed, my lord? Inuyasha has already escaped."

Naraku shook his head. "Children have a saying, Lady Kagura." He looked at her over his shoulder. "'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Now...let's check on our friend, Totoroki." He laughed inwardly at the look of hatred on Kagura's face.

They reached the well a few minutes later. Totoroki leaned against it, apparently dozing, but he was on his feet as Naraku and Kagura left the treeline. He bowed as they approached. Naraku pointed at the well, which had a very large tree jammed into it. "What is this?" he demanded. "I ordered you to fill it in!"

"And so I tried, milord," Totoroki replied, picking at his teeth. "But I made no progress. The villager you captured to bring me food informed me that the well is magical. It is a portal."

"Of course it is, fool!"

Totoroki seemed not to be afraid of Naraku's growing wrath. "Please, Lord Naraku, hear me out. It would not matter how much dirt I shoveled in. Inuyasha or the little miko would still be able to get through. However, the villager told me that Inuyasha had once become infuriated with the miko, so he jammed a tree into the well. Apparently, it worked." He shrugged. "I do not argue with success, milord."

Naraku hesitated for a moment, then laughed. "I see, Totoroki-san. You have my apologies. I still require you to remain on guard for awhile."

"Your servant, sir." Totoroki bowed. He straightened with a grin that made Kagura's blood boil. "Especially if you keep me paid as you have. The rice was fine, and the entertainment...excellent." Naraku walked over to the well, looking around the side. The naked body of a village girl lay there, her eyes open and unseeing. "I am afraid she was too delicate," Totoroki sighed with mock sorrow. "I am afraid I broke her."

Naraku shook the tree. It seemed secure enough. "Tomorrow I will find a stronger woman for you."

Totoroki leaned back against the tree. "Tell me, milord. You mentioned a demon exterminator in the village. Would her name happen to be Sango?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. Why?"

"I would very much like to have her." Totoroki's grin widened. "She killed my mother, she and her father. Besides, this one didn't have much spirit. A scream or two, nothing more. I imagine a taijya might make things more interesting."

"When she is captured, Sango is yours," Naraku said. He looked up at the sky. "Well, Kagura, the guard should be changed soon. I think I shall go watch the festivities. In the meantime, I want you to find Lady Kikyo and do not let her out of your sight. She is quite spry for someone who's dead, so she may attempt to find her beloved sister."

Kagura looked at the body. The girl had been barely fourteen. She then turned to Naraku and bowed, taking the feather from her hair. "As you command, my lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo ran for all he was worth, on all fours. He had easily passed through the ronin screen of troops, since no one ever paid any attention to a simple mouse. Shippo had maintained his disguise, just in case–a wise decision, because there had been patrols in the woods. None of them had come close to the Bone Eater's Well, but he had, which was why he was running now, wishing he was as swift as Inuyasha. He choked back his tears, because thinking of Inuyasha meant thinking of the well, and of Kagome.

He changed back to his normal form when he entered the village, letting the illusion fade away, but he still kept to the shadows, just in case. He made it to Kaede's hut and quickly dashed inside.

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had waited for him, eating rice gruel. It was not up to Kaede's best, but it filled. It was instantly put aside as Shippo ran in, puffing and crying. "Well?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango-san!" Shippo ran to her and buried his face in her yukata. "It was horrible!"

Sango went pale and looked at Miroku. Kaede set aside her tea and gently reached forward to stroke the kitsune's fur. "What was it, child?"

Shippo sniffled. "The-the well–"

"The well is blocked by a tree and guarded by a particularly cruel youkai."

All four of them leapt in surprise and turned to face the door, hands going instinctively for weapons as the temperature in the room seemed to drop noticeably. "Sister," Kaede breathed, for Lady Kikyo stood in the doorway.

She let the reed cover fall back behind her and entered the hut. "Forgive me for my rude intrusion," Kikyo said. She carried her bow with her, and set it down in front of her as she sat on a tatami mat that had been set out for Shippo. "I heard what happened today. The ronin were speaking of it."

"Their leader said you were taking care of the wounded," Miroku said with more than a trace of anger.

"I care for wounded of all sides, houshi," Kikyo said with an edge on her voice. "I do not make distinction."

Miroku was not cowed. "Those men are helping Naraku, who is as much your enemy as mine, if Inuyasha tells the truth."

"He is my enemy," Kikyo said in a voice one degree above freezing, "and he has proven it this day, by threatening the village and my sister." She smiled thinly. "While my heart may be a dead thing, it does not mean that I no longer have feelings or cares."

"Then kill Naraku," Sango growled. "You have power greater than any other known miko, alive, dead, or otherwise."

"I would, except for two things: the Naraku here may simply be another of his golems, and Lord Arashikaze would assume that my sister, or you, Sango-san, killed Lord Hitomi's advisor and Lord Arashikaze's liasion with the daimyo who employs him. He would be required by both his liege lord and by bushido to obliterate this village in revenge. Lord Hitomi is the guise that Naraku has assumed," Kikyo explained.

"Why does he want the village destroyed, elder sister?" Kaede asked.

Kikyo laughed humorlessly. "It has nothing to do with Inuyasha, or Kagome, and only a little to do with the Shikon no Tama. He wants to destroy the village because it is where I was born, and to kill you, Kaede-chan, for the same reason. He is trying to destroy his feelings for me–or rather, Onigumo's."

"Whose heart he still carries inside of him," Miroku nodded. "We are merely a bonus–eliminating us will eliminate his greatest rival to the Shikon shards." He changed the subject. "What of the well?"

"The well has been blocked by a large tree," Kikyo replied.

"As when Inuyasha tried to keep Kagome from coming back," Sango sighed. "We really _are_ on our own. That means Inuyasha and Kagome are trapped in Kagome's time."

"And the youkai?" Miroku asked.

"His name is Totoroki. Sister, you probably know that one of the younger women is missing from the village." At Kaede's nod, Kikyo continued, her cold hands balling unconsciously into fists on her lap. "The ronin captured her while she was returning from the woods–Ayane escaped, but not her sister. Naraku ordered her to prepare a meal for Totoroki. She did so, and now has joined her sister in the afterlife. After what he did, I believe she wished for death." Kikyo looked sadly at Shippo. "I am afraid your kitsune witnessed some of that."

"I w-wanted to stop him," Shippo sobbed, "but I-I'm not strong enough, and I d-didn't want to endanger the village..."

"It's all right," Sango said, smoothing Shippo's hair. "Totoroki? I know that name all too well."

"Then you should know something else, demon hunter. Naraku wants to give you to him. Totoroki wants revenge, and I believe it would amuse Naraku to no end." Kikyo stroked the haft of her bow, leaving no doubt what she wanted to use it for–or on. "Naraku has made an error, though."

"Which is?" Miroku asked. "So far, I would say he's done quite well. He caught us by surprise, he's badly wounded–possibly killed–Kagome, trapped Inuyasha in the time to come, and effectively trapped us here as well–and you."

"Lord Arashikaze is his error," Kikyo replied. "While many of his men are worthless ronin in every sense of the word, he is not. His liege lord died in a battle, and Arashikaze fought his way out with his daimyo's head in his arms to avoid the dishonor of the head being displayed. He adheres to bushido better than most samurai. Naraku, I believe, hoped he would simply raze the village and kill everyone here, but he refused. Even killing Ayane was something he took no pleasure in, though he felt he had to do so. Ayane had taken responsibility for the loss of four of his men. His men love him and would follow him into hell if he ordered it. I believe Naraku has underestimated him, as he always does with mortals." Kikyo paused. "But make no mistake. Lord Arashikaze will keep his word. So you three must leave this village, now."

"We'd love to," Miroku said with a wan smile, "but the ronins' ring is too tight. Shippo could make it easily, but Sango and I would be cut down in moments–even if we took to the air on Kilala."

"I can provide a distraction," Kikyo said. "Right now, it is quite dark, and the men are tired. But we must make haste, before the watch changes and alert men arrive. The password is also changed with every new watch. I know the current password, but not the next shift's." Her dead eyes locked with Miroku's. "It is your only chance, houshi-san, and you know it."

"True. Very well, Kikyo-sama, we will do it."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sango asked.

"Because Inuyasha would never forgive her if she betrayed us," Miroku said before Kikyo could say anything.

"You are right," Kikyo replied tightly, "but it's not just because of Inuyasha. Any opportunity I have to hurt Naraku I take. Of all his enemies, I am the one he wants to destroy more than any other."

Sango stood and took off her yukata, exposing the dark exterminator catsuit beneath it. "Then let's get going. It'll be dawn soon."

"But what about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo wanted to know. "We've got to get that tree out of there."

Sango smiled. "I think I have that solution, Shippo. I only hope we live long enough to find him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital was quiet as dawn approached in the 21st century, much as it approached in the 16th century. Grandfather Higurashi and Souta had returned home, to get some sleep and bring some of Kagome's things, while Mrs. Higurashi remained with her daughter, sleeping in an adjacent room the hospital had provided. Kagome tried to sleep, but it would not come. While the painkillers kept her broken ribs from being more than a dull ache, they were on the side Kagome usually slept on, so she was not used to sleeping on her back. The oxygen mask irritated her as well, though that would at least come off the next day, the doctor having proclaimed her lung healing well. Finally, the hospital robe she wore was itchy. Kagome desperately wanted to get up and move around, but that wasn't possible at the moment. _Probably a good thing,_ she thought, _since I'm not wearing a damn thing underneath this robe. It would be just my luck that I'd be coming back from the bathroom or something and Inuyasha would walk in. _She laughed softly. _Granted, he'd be better than Miroku walking in. This robe would be a dream for Miroku, since it leaves girls' backsides wide open. I sure hope he and Sango and the others are all right. Poor Shippo must be a nervous wreck, and Inuyasha's probably missing his ramen fix. Well, Mama can take care of that..._

As if bidden, Kagome heard some scratching at her window. She was on the third floor of the hospital, but its designers had thoughtfully planted a tree there, and a certain hanyou was very good at climbing trees. Kagome had not expected Inuyasha coming back so soon, but she had asked her mother to leave it unlocked, just in case. Sure enough, the window slid open and Inuyasha slipped in, his silver hair shining in the dim moonlight. He was back in his firerat-fur hakama and kimono. He straightened up, closed the window, and stomped over to the chair at Kagome's side. Even in the darkness, he looked visibly upset, and Kagome was familiar enough with his mannerisms to know that Inuyasha was not angry–he was scared, and that was something that happened very rarely.

"Inuyasha," she asked. Her voice sounded so muffled. "Oh, damn this mask!" She reached up and pulled it down over her chin, even if it hurt to breathe in unfiltered air that smelled of disinfectant. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

His face was in his hands. He lifted his head and looked at her. "The well's been blocked. I don't know how." He let her take one of his hands in hers. "I can't go home, Kagome."


	6. Deeds Done in Darkness

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I was running a little late on this one, but it was a busy weekend, and when I sat down last night at ye olde computer, I didn't have a thought in my head about what to do next. After some sleep, food, and two volumes of _Love Hina_ (funny where inspiration can strike; thank you, Kendo Girl), I finally got on a roll. Still, shorter chapter than usual, and I apologize for leaving you in the dark for one more week about Inuyasha and Kagome. Next chapter they'll get more "screen time."_

_Again, any historical mistakes are my own. I also had to pretty much guess on Ayame's character from her writeups on the 'net, so be sure to let me know if I didn't get her character right. Those who have read James Clavell's _Shogun_ and have a real eye for detail will get where I got the ronin password. Finally, Arashikaze's battalion commander, Saruji Soryu, is indeed a forebear of a certain hotheaded Eva pilot. Foreshadowing? Nah. _

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Wooz: No reason to resort to violence! _

_Jschu25: Well, it is kind of hard to write a dead character into the story (as opposed to undead, like Kikyo). But I'm glad you didn't think the dream sequence was sappy._

_Mizurazame/AlixMM: You got it!_

_Beboper: Thanks, as always!_

_Darkless Vasion: Thanks for the support on Naraku. Hopefully he will continue to be an Evil Bastard (TM, Gendo Ikari). It's funny, because I was sort of a Kikyo-hater; I wanted Kagome to throw a bucket of water on her. But damn, is she fun to write, because she's so unpredictable. She's on no one's side but her own. Her and Kagura would make natural allies (hmmm...)._

_Grimtash:Speechless? YOU? Great Mother Gaia..._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: I had the soundtrack for _Patriot Games_ going this time. Ah, spooky and dark music, plus a little Clannad for good measure._

CHAPTER SIX: DEEDS DONE IN DARKNESS

_"Skin against skin_

_Blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself_

_But you're not alone_

_You wanted in, now you're here_

_Driven by hate_

_Consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor."_

_–Drowning Pool, "Bodies"_

The moon had set and the sky in the east was just beginning to lighten, but it was actually darker without the light of the moon. Miroku was thankful of that; it would make their task that much easier.

It seemed simple enough, the plan that he, Sango, Kaede, and Kikyo had come up with in their hurried conference. The ronin, like most samurai, were clothed simply, with only the officers of Arashikaze's army with matching and complete armor. The regular soldiers, if they wore any at all, had mismatched armor scrounged from battlefields or bought from other ronin. Their swords and weapons were in perfect condition, which was sufficient.

Ronin were not the only people to scavenge from battlefields. Peasants did it as well, to defend against bandits. There was no central authority in the Sengoku Jidai: the various fiefdoms were laws unto themselves, if laws existed at all. While some villages–such as Sango's had been–were practically fortresses, Kaede's had never found the need to do the same. Still, there were enough swords and pieces of armor around that Miroku and Sango had been able to put together reasonable fascimiles of the ronin "uniforms." With the darkness to hide the worst of the flaws and Kikyo to give them legitimacy, Miroku and Sango would simply slip away into the darkness. Once clear of the ronin security screen, they could cast off the armor and use Kilala–safely hidden in her kitten form in the folds of Sango's kimono–to put plenty of distance between them and the village. Shippo had disguised himself as arrows, wedging himself into a quiver on Miroku's back. His staff was strapped to his back, the golden circle carefully wrapped so it looked like a longbow and so its rings would not jangle. In any sort of light, it would not fool anyone, but in the darkness it would likely pass. Sango had been forced to leave her hiraikotsu behind, buried underneath Kaede's hut.

Miroku looked at Kikyo's back. He did not like trusting a woman who, on several occasions, had shown herself distinctly untrustworthy. He knew he had struck a nerve with his comment about Inuyasha never forgiving Kikyo if she betrayed them, but true or not, he was not comfortable with trusting a woman whose body was made of clay and bones, and who depended on absorbing other souls to stay alive–or undead, depending on one's definition. To make matters worse for Miroku, Kikyo had purposely loosened her _obi_ sash, parting her miko robes just enough to show she wore nothing beneath it. Clay and bones or not, Miroku could see why Inuyasha was attracted to her. Kikyo had felt that any sort of distraction would be helpful, to which Miroku had nodded, trying not to stare and earning a murderous glare from Sango. He felt a slight tap on his hip, and glanced at Sango. She tilted her conical _kabuto_ helmet enough for him to see her face; the glare was back. Miroku merely smiled and nodded.

They had gone fifty paces past the hill of the shrine when there was a rattle of armor, the hiss of swords coming partially free of their scabbards, and a crisp order: "Halt." They did so immediately, Sango's hand going to the hilt of her own katana. Miroku put one hand on the hilt of his own borrowed sword, praying silently that he did not have to use it. There was little chance of cutting their way out of trouble, even if he was any good with a sword, which he was not. "Who goes there?"

"It's only us," Miroku said in a friendly, bantering tone, chancing that he was not speaking to an officer. "We're escorting the Lady Kikyo back to her shrine."

The voice was not friendly in return. "Password."

"'In the days of the Emperor Shirakawa, there lived a wise man called Enraku-ji,'" Miroku replied. He glanced at Kikyo, who was looking over her shoulder at him.

"'Who wrote the 31st sutra,'" the still-unseen ronin guardsman said, completing the password. The shadows noticeably relaxed. "You may pass."

"Good morning," Kikyo greeted the men as she passed, giving them a smile that would melt the coldest heart. "A pleasant and cool morning, neh?"

The ronin who had challenged them nodded, studiously looking at the ground in respect for Kikyo's station. A few of the other guardsmen were not as polite, and were less than stealthful in trying to sneak a peek. In any case, they were not looking at either Miroku or Sango.

Kikyo exchanged a brief spate of small talk and answered an inquiry about a wounded friend, and after a few minutes that seemed like hours to Miroku, they continued on their way. As soon as they rounded a bend in the trail, Kikyo's smile faded and she retied her robes. No one said anything for a long ten minutes, but they were not challenged, though two horsemen rode past at a distance, both riders returning Kikyo's friendly wave. They passed through a corner of the forest, and then stepped out of the trees. Before them stretched an expanse of rice paddies to the foothills of the mountains.

"We should be through the ronin," Kikyo told them. "You have not told me where you are going."

"We feel it is best not to," Sango said, "in case Naraku should interrogate you."

Kikyo's smile returned, but it was a cold one. "You mean, in case I should betray you. Very well, taijya, keep your secret. Perhaps it is indeed for the best. After all, it is said that secrets are best whispered alone down a well at noon." She pointed. "Go now. I will tell the other guards that I sent you back to your duties."

Miroku bowed deeply to her. "Thank you, Lady Kikyo." Sango hesitated, then did the same.

Kikyo was taken aback at the sudden honor, which of course required her to reciprocate. She bowed back, though not as low. "May the gods watch over you," she said formally. She watched them leave for a few moments. "You'll need them to," she said quietly, sadly, "because I do not need you alive as much as I need my sister and Inuyasha."

* * *

"The morning watch found them like this, Lord Arashikaze." The officer gestured to the bloodsoaked ground.

Takashi Arashikaze, without his armor but naturally armed, walked over and inspected the bodies of what had been five men guarding the southwest flank. They had been chopped to pieces. Limbs, heads, and pieces of bodies were strewn about the clearing, torn apart by some incredible force. Behind Arashikaze stood Naraku, hidden behind his baboon pelt, and Arashikaze's two senior officers, Kentaro Ishikawa and Saruji Soryu. Arashikaze looked at the closest remains, then turned to the three men. "What do you make of it?"

Naraku walked over, seeming to glide over the ground. "It was done quickly, Lord Arashikaze. Five men, killed so quickly they had not the time to shout. The wounds would suggest a sword–a large one." The skull mask turned to face the ronin lord. "The hanyou Inuyasha carries such a sword. It is called Tetsusaiga."

"Mm. Ishikawa-san?"

Ishikawa also walked over, bending down to inspect the body more closely. Ishikawa was an older man, going gray, Arashikaze's most trusted advisor and second-in-command. He had been fighting for nearly forty years, and while not a particularly skilled swordsman or tactician, he was a brilliant organizer with a good deal of common sense. "I agree with Lord Naraku. This was done quickly and well. These men did not even have time to draw their weapons. However, I'm not so sure it was the hanyou."

"It could be the villagers, especially if the houshi and the taijya are still among them," Soryu said. "They fought exceptionally well in the forest. A failed escape attempt–or perhaps a successful one, if we do not find them."

"Possibly," Arashikaze replied guardedly. Soryu was one of his battle commanders–a fine officer and leader, with quite a grasp of tactics for a man barely out of his teens. Arashikaze had served with his father and, after that father died, had taken the young, impetuous thirteen year old under his wing. While Soryu had matured into a superb swordsman, he was still impulsive and all too ready to look for a fight. He had not been happy with Arashikaze's decision to spare the village–three of the men killed by Ayane's arrows had been from his battalion.

"So sorry, Soryu-san, but I disagree." Ishikawa pointed to the wounds. "The taijya carries a hiraikotsu–it kills by impact, like a mace. The houshi uses a staff, and unless we have come upon a particularly bloodthirsty village, the peasants could not have killed a man like this."

"Then it was Inuyasha," Naraku said.

"I would agree, Lord Naraku, but this cuts are too clean for a sword."

"The Tetsusaiga is rumored to be magical," Naraku countered.

"It was not Inuyasha." All three men turned to Arashikaze. "I too have heard tales of Inuyasha Who Seeks the Shikon no Tama. Peasant tall-tales, though certainly I believe that Inuyasha is a demon of some sort."

Ishikawa nodded. "We have seen many of them as of late, my lord."

"Yes." Arashikaze toed the body. "These men were killed quickly, yes, but moreover they were slain silently. From what I have heard about this Inuyasha, he is _not_ the silent type. If he wanted revenge for his dead consort, he would have charged in screaming, and not stopped until he was dead or we were. Naraku-san, Inuyasha has a brother–the legendary Sesshoumaru, neh?"

"Yes, though I believe they are half-brothers." Behind his mask, Naraku was seething. This was not going the way he had intended.

"This would be more his style. However, I believe I have heard that the brothers despise each other, and had the youkai lord of the Western Lands came here, I imagine we would all be dead–if the tales are true." Arashikaze shook his head. "But I believe in peasant tales only to a point." He pointed at Soryu. "Search the village–thoroughly. If you find the houshi or the taijya, bring them to me. Confiscate all weapons you find, even farming tools that have been sharpened. Search the shrine as well. Take all the time you need."

"Yes, my lord." Soryu turned to leave, but Arashikaze stopped him with an upraised hand. "Show respect, Soryu-san. Remember that this is still a village protected by a shrine. No reason to anger any kami–or any miko, _wakarimasu ka?_ Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Arashikaze." Soryu bowed. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Go."

"I should go with him. I also believe in peasant tales, to a point." Naraku bowed as well to Arashikaze. "By your leave, my lord."

Arashikaze returned the bow. "By all means, Lord Naraku." He turned to the officer who had brought them to the bodies. "Have the bodies washed and prepared–have Lady Kikyo assist you." The officer bowed and ran off, leaving Ishikawa and Arashikaze alone. Neither man spoke for a few moments.

"What's on your mind, Kentaro-san?" Arashikaze asked.

"I think Lord Naraku is lying, Takashi-san." When they were alone, Ishikawa addressed his commander by his first name; they had been through too much for that. "He seemed too eager to pin this on Inuyasha."

"Do you have another explanation?"

"No, Takashi-san. Only that I went for a walk last night to inspect the guard. Lord Naraku was up, and walking with a young woman." He smiled. "Of course, Lord Naraku is a man, so I suspected she was his consort. She was rather attractive, with an exquisite kimono and even a fan. High-class, but to be expected for the bedwarmer of an advisor to Lord Hitomi."

Arashikaze knew that Ishikawa was building up to something. "And yet..."

"Takashi-san, her fan had blood on it. It could have been a trick of the light, or a strange design, yes, but I suspect otherwise." He motioned at the bodies. "Magical sword or not, those cuts are too clean. And that monster by the well is no human. I fear Lord Naraku is allied with youkai himself."

"I agree." Arashikaze's mouth was set in a straight line. "I fear Lord Naraku _is_ a youkai, my friend." He began walking back towards the camp. "When she is done helping prepare the bodies for cremation, send for the Lady Kikyo. I believe we have plenty to discuss."

* * *

While Soryu organized his unit, Naraku had excused himself and walked into the woods. Kagura waited for him there. "They discovered the bodies, my lord?" Kagura asked rhetorically.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Arashikaze did not take the bait."

"Did I fail?"

To Kagura's surprise, Naraku smiled. "No, Kagura. You did all that was asked of you. We will simply have to kill more of them tonight." He pointed to the distant figure of Saruji Soryu, who was putting on his armor with the help of his retainers. "Make sure they are from that one's unit. And make sure they scream."

Kagura nodded. "Of course. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes. Pick a few villagers and kill them. Animate their bodies. I want my Lord Soryu to see his men die." He began walking away. "Oh, and be discreet, Kagura. It wouldn't do for you to be discovered. I might have to pass you off as my consort."

It took every ounce of Kagura's self-control not to show the revulsion on her face, even as it burned with rage, because she knew that Naraku had thrown out that precisely to have that effect. She bowed as he walked away, then retreated further into the gloom of the forest. She smiled as well, with as much humor as Naraku had–because she had seen Kikyo watching as two ill-dressed samurai had scampered off into the night. A human might be fooled in the dark, but Kagura had fought Miroku the houshi and Sango the taijya too many times to not recognize them.

It would be up to Kagura, not Naraku, how best to use that piece of information.

* * *

There are few things worse than being shaken awake when one has been up most of the night. One of those things would be to be the one who has to awaken the person in question, especially if said person happens to be an ill-tempered chief of a youkai wolf tribe.

"I'm not doing it," Ginta said, hands up in front of him and vehemently shaking his head. "Besides, Hakkaku, you owe me one."

"Well...yes...but..." Hakkaku stammered. "But Ginta, he nearly took my head off last time! You know how he is in the morning, but he's had barely three hours of sleep!"

"That's not my fault," Ginta shrugged. "Go on, I'll back you up–it's pretty important, after all–"

"Gods, you two are pathetic!" The two wolf youkai turned and saw Ayame running towards them, her red hair streaming behind her. "_I'll_ wake him up. He is my mate, after all." Both men stood aside as she flung aside the skins and marched full steam into the wolf chief's section of his tribe's den. Neither Ginta nor Hakkaku felt like arguing that the only person who claimed Ayame and Kouga were mated was Ayame herself.

There was some murmuring they could not make out, then silence. Without warning, there was a thump of a bare foot into someone's ribs. "GET UP!" Ayame shouted. This was instantly followed with snarls, more thumps, and general growls of imminent homicide. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly stood aside as Ayame quickly retreated back through the skins, closely followed by her extremely irate pack leader.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga shouted. "I ought to split your damn skull, wench!"

"I tried being nice, but you told me to piss off!" Ayame stood her ground, refusing to show throat.

"I was also guarding the fucking den all night, in case you didn't notice–"

"Guarding? More like pining away for your lost love, you skirt-smitten–"

Ginta did not like where this was going, so he raised a finger. "Um, Lord Kouga, sir, there's–"

Kouga whirled on Ginta, who instantly shrank back. "You stay out of this, idiot! You're supposed to be making sure _no one_ comes in while I'm trying to get some sleep! And certainly not _her!"_

"B-but..." Ginta looked to Hakkaku for assistance, but the other wolf youkai was suddenly finding something on the ceiling to be very interesting.

"Quit babbling!"

"Lord Kouga!" One of the other wolves called out from the front of the den. "Cat youkai on the north ridge! It looks like Inuyasha's bunch!"

"WHAT?!" Kouga grabbed a double handful of Ginta's furry vest. "Why didn't you say so, stupid?" He dropped Ginta before the other could reply. "If that mutt's here, then Kagome is too!" With that, Kouga was gone for the entrance in a blur of speed; Ayame got out of the way before she was run over.

Hakkaku helped Ginta up. "You tried," he said by way of comfort. "He's just grumpy."

"And a fat lot of help _you_ were, Hakkaku!" He stepped back as Ayame stomped back into Kouga's den. "H-Hey, Ayame–awh, no, don't kick dirt on his bed! He's going to be _so_ angry..."

"Not as angry as he's going to be when he finds out we didn't see Kagome or Inuyasha with the two humans," Hakkaku sighed.


	7. Love's Labors Lost

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again, running late, but I had some friends over this weekend. "Freddy vs. Jason"...you're lucky you're not getting "How Not to Write Inuyasha Horror Crossovers." Anyway, time to take a break from the violence and nastiness and see what's going on back at the ranch. Or in this case, the Higurashi Shrine. _

_Since next to nothing has been said about Kagome's family, I took some liberties with the fate of her father and what her grandfather did during the war. I based his experiences on Yutaka Yokota's book _The Kaiten Weapon, _about the Japanese suicide torpedoes of World War II, and Midori Yamanouchi's _Listen to the Voices of the Sea, _a collection of letters written home from Japanese soldiers who died in World War II, many of them kamikazes. In the later waves of kamikazes off Okinawa, most of the pilots were ex-college students who did not personally believe in the war and thought Imperial Japan had no business going to war either in China or against the United States, but flew and died nonetheless out of a love of country and duty. As such, Grandfather Higurashi's sentiments may be different than, say, Seita's from _Grave of the Fireflies._ Also, it's been sixty years..._

_Yes, this is a somewhat depressing chapter, which is why I have a waffy love scene included. It may intrude a little more onto R rating than PG-13, so if anyone is offended, I apologize, but it's not very graphic. _

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_DarklessVasion: Having never seen hide nor hair of Ayame, I really had to guess. Hell hath no fury, so Ayame is indeed having an off day (thanks for the save). Originally, Kouga wasn't going to be in this, but heck, he's too much a dork to leave out. Oh, and always, you're welcome!_

_Mizurazame: Okay._

_DanieLuvsPyro: I'm pretty sure that Fluffy won't be in this one. I can't really fit him in without the story getting too crowded. Then again, Kouga wasn't supposed to show up either..._

_Cowboy Beboper: You can take the monk out of the gutter..._

_Jschu25: Kikyo doing a bit of a striptease may be a little OOC, but she was trying to save her village. Kikyo would use every weapon in her arsenal, I think. Besides, if the manga is any indication, Urasue did a pretty fine job with bones and clay. _

_Grimtash: Nope. I don't know the rest of the sutra, but I'm pretty sure it's not "swordfish." Also, Sango wasn't wearing a mempo, just the helmet. Soryu-san fighting off a foe every eight seconds? Nah. I'm not that low...am I? Muwahahaha..._

_Major Ace: Thanks!_

_DogEars22: You're comparing me to _Shakespeare?!_ No way, dude. But you do tempt me to have Miroku use the St. Crispin's Day speech. Oh, and your questions: 1) Yep, he's stuck there (see this chapter) and 2) Sango killed Totoroki the demon's mother, not Arashikaze's mother. _

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: Clannad's "Traithona Beag Areir" and Loreena McKennitt's "The Mystic's Dream," and the piano version of "Cruel Angel's Thesis" works well here. Mainly because I was listening to it.___

CHAPTER SEVEN: LOVE'S LABORS LOST

_"My oh my_

_She was aiming too high_

_He says Adios, says Adios,_

_And now you know why_

_There's no moon in her sky_

_He says Adios, says Adios, goodbye._"

_–Enya, "One By One"_

Inuyasha got a running start and jumped into the well with a growl. He steeled himself for the impact with the ground, hoping instead he would get the weightless feeling of traveling back across time. He had been right to tense up, for he hit unyielding earth. Inuyasha rolled with the impact and came up swearing.

"No luck, Inuyasha?" Souta called out from the lip of the well.

"What the hell do you think?" Inuyasha shot back, then bit back his temper. He was angry enough to punch a hole in the walls of the well, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Instead he merely leapt out and landed next to Souta. Unable to vent his anger on the well and unwilling to vent it on Souta, he stormed out of the well house, giving the doors a savage kick. Souta trailed in his wake as the hanyou walked briskly back to the house.

It had been five days since he had brought Kagome back to her time. She was doing well, astounding the doctors at the hospital with her quick recovery. Kagome was still bedridden and wouldn't be released for at least another week, a fact that incensed Inuyasha. He was convinced that Kagome might be able to push through where he had failed. It further aggravated him that he was being cut with his own knife: whoever had blocked the well had obviously done the same thing that he had done to Kagome some months before.

Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha walked into the Higurashi house, stomped up the stairs, and went into Kagome's room, where he promptly sat on her bed in his customary, cross-legged sulking position. Souta came in some time afterwards, but a glare from Inuyasha made it clear the hanyou wanted to be alone. When he was, Inuyasha leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, fuming.

The Higurashis had been too kind to him and very understanding, which surprised him to a certain extent. He had expected Mrs. Higurashi and the old man to be angry at allowing Kagome to get hurt, but neither had been; in fact, they had been sympathetic, telling him that it was not his fault. Since Inuyasha preferred to walk around Tokyo and sneak into Kagome's hospital room at night, where he could avoid the stares at the way he looked and dressed, he had all too much free time on his hands. The day before, he had braved the stares and even traveled with Mrs. Higurashi on the thing she called a "train," which had bothered him–though he had been careful not to show it. The metal carriages called cars were bad enough; worst of all were the huge metal birds that occasionally flew over the shrine. Souta had told him and showed him pictures of the "airplanes," so he had stopped cringing at the whine and roar of their engines. The idea that they would fly to faraway lands his time did not have an inkling of he preferred not to think about.

Without Kagome, then, he was stuck in this strange time. He hoped Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all right, and consoled himself with the fact that all three were resourceful. They would find a way to win; he just hoped they weren't foolish enough to try on Naraku alone. He also hoped they would just hole up somewhere until he and Kagome got back, and not do something stupid like ask his brother or Kouga for help. Inuyasha smiled wryly: _at least that mangy wolf won't be trying anything with Kagome now._

Realizing that he was chasing his tail mentally, Inuyasha decided to go downstairs, get something to eat, and maybe turn on the magic box again. It would be hours before sundown, and he wasn't tired. The magic box at least kept his mind occupied. He was briefly tempted to join Souta, who was playing his "video games" in his room, but Inuyasha decided that he wanted solitude for now. After making some instant ramen–his attempts at more complicated foods had ended in disaster–and grabbing a can of Yebisu Super Dry beer, another invention of the future he liked, Inuyasha sat on the floor and began looking for the thing Mrs. Higurashi called the remote. It was nowhere to be seen, so he began lifting up books on the low table in front of the magic box. One caught his eye briefly–_The Tale of Genji_–but he tossed it aside; Inuyasha's reading comphrension skills were not the best, despite heroic efforts by his mother, Miroku, and Kagome. A large, unmarked black book was next, one which Inuyasha had never seen before. Curious, he opened the cover. He flipped through a few blank pages before he came upon a picture of himself and Kagome. It had been taken by Souta on one of their earlier visits, catching the hanyou with a mouthful of steak as Kagome pulled on his ears. He smiled at Kagome's laughing expression. There was another shot of him that he particularly liked, showing him in front of the well house in a rather heroic pose, one hand on Tetsusaiga and his silver hair blowing in the wind; that one, he remembered, had been taken by Kagome not long after they had met.

Those pictures were the only ones that included himself, but Inuyasha was intrigued and kept looking. He found older pictures, including Souta as a toddler and as an infant. He laughed uproariously some of the pictures, including a three-year old Kagome covered head to toe in mud and looking forlorn; another of Kagome dressed as Sailor Moon for a costume party and looking miserable; he found a wedding picture of Kagome's mother and father. Kagome's father had been a good-looking man. Inuyasha knew he had been killed in one of those metal carriages, and was surprised any of Kagome's family dared ride in them again. As a younger woman, Mrs. Higurashi bore enough of a likeness to her daughter and Kikyo that Inuyasha's heart missed a beat.

The pictures became older and more faded, and Inuyasha could at most only guess who they were. He recognized Kagome's grandfather, in another wedding picture, this one in a traditional style more familiar to Inuyasha. The hanyou then came upon one that showed Grandfather Higurashi as a very young man, dressed in strange clothing that looked similar to samurai armor, except that it was padded. He sat with one hand on the pommel of a katana, far more fancy than Tetsusaiga's pommel, a very serious expression on his face. He wore a cloth stocking cap on his head, and around both arms were armbands marked with kanji and _hinomarus,_ the "red sun" emblem of Japan. Inuyasha peered closer at the pictures. _The old man was a samurai?_

Inuyasha's ears flicked involuntarily as he heard someone coming out of the kitchen into the common room. Grandfather Higurashi ambled in, hands behind his back. He saw the book in Inuyasha's hands and his eyebrows went up. "I see you found the family photo album," he said without preamble.

Inuyasha hesitated, then quickly closed it and set it on the table. "Uh, sorry. I just saw the pictures of me, and uh, Kagome, and..."

The old man waved off his protests, then sat down next to him. "Not to worry, my boy, not to worry." He picked up the album and opened it directly to the picture Inuyasha had been looking at. Grandfather Higurashi's expression became sad. "Ah, yes. My misspent youth."

"You-you were a samurai?" Inuyasha blurted.

Grandfather smiled wistfully. "In a manner of speaking. I was never in a battle." His hands traced over the photograph. "I wasn't that much older than Kagome. Just a boy, really...we all were."

"Kagome said once that you were in a war, but you never talked much about it." Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't think I've seen a single soldier while I've been here–just those constabularies."

"Not like the Sengoku Jidai, neh?"

"Not even a little."

"Japan hasn't been in a war in nearly sixty years, Inuyasha-san."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Not one. Not after the last one."

Inuyasha paused, and the silence stretched uncomfortably. "It was a very bad war, then?" he asked eventually.

Grandfather nodded. "Very." He took a deep breath. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but perhaps Kagome already has. In the near future where you live, the Sengoku Jidai will end. Men will unify Japan into one nation, and there will be peace. The Emperor will be virtually powerless; samurai shoguns will rule the land."

"Huh. Not much different than now. Er, now where I live," Inuyasha quickly amended.

"The Emperor will eventually regain his power, and Japan will become a great nation among the world's nations. We even beat China and eventually invaded her." Grandfather laughed at the look of disbelief on Inuyasha's face. "I didn't say it was a good idea. We eventually got into a war with America."

"America?" A light went on in Inuyasha's mind. "Oh, yeah–that land across the Eastern Sea. Kagome told me about them. She says that most of the people there are weird and crazy, but okay."

"Perhaps. They were angry with us because we invaded China."

"Who cares? None of their business," Inuyasha snapped.

"My older brother was in China," Grandfather said with steel in his voice that shocked Inuyasha. "What he told me in strictest confidence that he saw our men do would turn even a hanyou's stomach. It caused us to get into a war with America. Japan lost." He turned a page, which showed a picture of several young men dressed identically to Grandfather Higurashi in the previous photo. He sat in the center. They were all smiling in this picture. "Towards the end, Japan was short of warriors. Most of what you would call samurai were dead. I and many other young men my age volunteered for kamikaze duty."

"Kamikaze?" Inuyasha knew the legend of the divine wind that had saved Japan from the Mongol hordes before even his father, Inutaisho, was born. Everyone knew that story. "I know that story, but I don't understand."

"The flying machines that you see flying over us now and then? We were in much smaller ones, very primitive compared to the ones today–ah, but beautiful birds, Inuyasha, beautiful." Inuyasha watched as the old man's face seemed to light up. "There's nothing like soaring among the clouds. We truly did feel like the gods." He looked back at the picture. "We weren't, though. All too mortal. The flying machines were packed with explosives, Inuyasha. Our job was to fly out to sea and dive them into the American ships. Our sacrifice would save Japan."

"Oh. Now I see...but you said Japan lost."

Grandfather's eyes had misted up. "Yes, Inuyasha. Japan lost. We had lost years before I and my friends ever even saw a flying machine up close. Even if my friends survived the Americans' flying machines and their defenses, for every ship they crippled or destroyed, the Americans had a dozen more. We couldn't stop them, you see. So the Emperor, in his wisdom, surrendered."

Inuyasha was thunderstruck. "The Emperor _surrendered_? The entire _country?_" At Grandfather's nod, Inuyasha turned away, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I don't believe it. He dishonored the entire country. What a bastard!"

"No, Inuyasha. He saved Japan. Had the Americans invaded–and they would have–they would have destroyed the entire country and killed everyone in it. They would have had to, you see. We were all prepared for it. 'Ten million die for the Emperor,' we used to say."

"Better to die fighting," Inuyasha growled.

"When I was that young man–" Grandfather's finger went to the picture "–I thought the way you did. So did Saito." He pointed to a grinning young man to his right, who had a hand on Grandfather's shoulder. "We were the only ones left at the end. Kosuke, Osamu, Isao–they all were dead. When we heard the announcement, we thought that perhaps we were only engaging in a truce, but when the American soldiers landed, we realized the truth: the war was over, and we lost. Saito committed seppuku. I wished to follow him, but then I met Kaori." He flipped back a few pages to the wedding picture. "She made me live again." He seemed lost in his thoughts for a few moments, while Inuyasha tried to figure out what, if anything, he should say. Grandfather visibly shook off the memories. "Now, Inuyasha, every time I see my daughter-in-law and my grandson and granddaughter, I thank the Emperor for his decision. I have lived to see my grandchildren, and I've lived to see Japan become great again. Without a war! How about that, neh?"

Inuyasha's head was now whirling. He tried to visualize such a war as Grandfather Higurashi described and failed. "What...I don't understand," Inuyasha finally said helplessly. "Are you saying I shouldn't fight?"

Grandfather Higurashi closed the book slowly and leaned back. "You cannot get back to the Sengoku Jidai–"

"Yet," Inuyasha interrupted.

The old man ignored Inuyasha's impoliteness and continued. "You cannot get back to the Sengoku Jidai. I can't help but wonder if perhaps that is the will of the gods, Inuyasha. You could stay here...with Kagome."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated my guts."

"I never said that, and if I did, that was awhile ago. In any case, my feelings do not matter. Kagome thinks very highly of you. In fact, I believe she loves you. Don't deny it!" A finger shot up, stopping Inuyasha in mid-denial. "You think I haven't noticed you feel very highly of her as well, perhaps even love her yourself?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the old man's temerity, then he folded his arms and looked away. "None of your business, jii-sama. How would you know?"

Grandfather Higurashi maddeningly smiled. "Because _I_ used to pine over my wife the same way, and I used to deny it to my friends in the same way. And I watched over her in the same way you have been watching over Kagome." He looked down. "I admit, I had someone else entirely in mind for my granddaughter, but you will do–you're strong, quick, brave, perhaps not very smart, but you could work on that." He smirked as Inuyasha's cheeks turned red. "You're very different in appearance, but no more so–in fact, better looking–than some of the punks I've seen in the city."

Inuyasha stood. "With all due respect, jii-sama, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Excuse me." He spun on one heel and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Inuyasha, if you go back–"

Inuyasha stopped. "Yes?"

The old man hesitated, halfway to standing up, then sat again. "Nothing. Never mind."

Inuyasha turned, bowed in respect, then walked briskly up the stairs. Grandfather Higurashi heard the door slam, then looked down at the picture book still in his lap. He opened it to the picture of he and the other kamikazes. He traced the sides of the photo. Slowly, he turned it back to his wedding picture. In the gathering darkness, alone, Grandfather Higurashi began to cry bitterly.

Six hours later, Inuyasha was sitting in his customary position of rest–back against the wall, Tetsusaiga in his lap, sound asleep. The hospital staff had seen him once or twice like this, but despite his bizarre appearance, they chalked it up to youthful rebelliousness, though there were some comments in the breakroom about Kagome's taste in boyfriends. The one who had delivered the flowers the day before, Hojo, had been much more polite, good-looking, and mannered. The hospital staff had yet to figure out how Inuyasha was even getting in. Despite all that, his devotion to Kagome was unquestionable, so they let him stay–sword and all.

Kagome was asleep as well. She mumbled something in her dreams, which instantly reached the hypersensitive ears of the hanyou next to her. He blinked and woke up, looking over at Kagome. Seeing she was still asleep, Inuyasha stood up and worked the kinks out of his back, padding around the dark hospital room quietly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

"Yeah?" He looked over at her, but she was still asleep. He tensed up, wondering if he was about to be sat; it wouldn't have been the first time.

"You're so cool..."

Inuyasha had enough knowledge of the slang in Kagome's time that 'cool' meant good, or close to the best. Feeling equal parts relief and puffed-up pride, he walked back over to Kagome's bedside and sat down in the chair. He caught himself, as he had several times before, just enjoying looking at her. In sleep, she looked angelic, her hair framing a heart-shaped face, even if it was still a little puffy. After seeing the pictures of her mother and maternal grandmother, Inuyasha wondered what Kagome would look like in a few years, when she moved past her teenage years and became an adult. Five or six years, perhaps. He wondered where he would be then. Would they still be hunting Naraku? Or would they have found the Shikon no Tama, and then...what? So lost in thought was he that he hadn't noticed he had been slowly leaning closer to her.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, catching Inuyasha by surprise and leaving him unable to make up his mind to stay right where he was, or leap back about ten feet. She smiled, only barely awake. "Mmmf..."

"Uh, good evening."

"What're you doing?"

"Um...I was watching you. Watching _over_ you," he stammered. He felt his cheeks burning and his heart pounding, and wondered what the hell power this girl had over him.

"Oh. I thought...you were trying to kiss me."

Inuyasha jumped as if he had stuck his finger in an outlet. "Hey, no way! I would never do that while you were asleep! I ain't Miroku, you know!"

Kagome yawned. "That's too bad."

"Huh?"

"Because I wanted you to kiss me."

"Y-You _what?"_

Logic tends to fail one when one is tired or still not quite awake. Kagome was both. For some unfathomable reason–aided and abetted by the fact that she was in love, after all--she had decided that she wanted this big, clueless, beautiful hanyou to kiss her. "Yeah. I'm sleepy...will you kiss me good night?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha hesitated, good sense–_she's going to sit me when she wakes up_–warring with hormones–_oh, gods yes, I'll kiss you good night, and do a hell of a lot more than that if you want!_

Hormones won. "Okay, I'll do it." He leaned forward, trying to ignore the fact that his heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good night, Kagome."

Kagome looked and felt hurt. _That's it?_ she thought. Deciding that this loveable idiot was never going to get the hint, and still lacking that element called rational thought, she grabbed both tufts of hair that hung in front of where his ears would be if he was human, pulled them close, and kissed him herself. It was no quick peck on the lips, either, but a crushing soul kiss that curled her toes, not to mention Inuyasha's.

For Kagome, it was nearly six months of frustration; for Inuyasha, years both in dreams and in reality, pining for Kikyo and then her reincarnation. They were young and all too aware of their own mortality. And so, one kiss turned into two, then three, until they were kissing every part of exposed skin they could get to–and, by the way Inuyasha's hands were moving, more of Kagome's skin was about to _be_ exposed. And she liked it.

Kagome was abruptly pulled from the nirvana of Inuyasha's kisses when he managed to get his hands under the hospital robe. It was sweet torture as his claws ran up her naked hips, but it was pure torture when they went over her ribs. She sucked in her breath and only hanyou reflexes kept Inuyasha from having his lower lip bit off. Abruptly, he saw it was pain and not passion that was causing her to gasp. "Oh shit," he said. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't even think–"

"No, no, it's okay," she said. She looked down at the two of them. The hospital bed was sagging dangerously in the middle, due to the fact that Inuyasha had most of his body on it, the IV in her arm was pulled taut, and he had managed to get the robe up to her navel, leaving her exposed from there down. He couldn't see that, but Kagome realized what Inuyasha had in mind–not to mention what she desperately wanted him to do. But they couldn't do that. Not with her injuries. Not with the quest. Not now.

Inuyasha, taking her words as consent, went back to trying to reach her breasts without either hurting her, capsizing the bed, or simply tearing the robe in half with his claws. Kagome grabbed his arms. "Inuyasha, stop! Please, stop!"

Inuyasha did, more afraid for her than himself. The bed groaned and he shifted some of his weight back onto the chair, leaving him with one leg on the chair, one leg on the bed, one arm on Kagome's pillow, and the other pinned between her bandaged skin and the robe. "What? Stop? _Now?"_

"Yes, Inuyasha. We have to stop. I'm...not ready."

He bared his teeth in pure frustration, then felt like slapping himself. _Her injuries, stupid! _he yelled at himself. _What are you thinking with?_ He got off the bed and readjusted his kimono. He wanted to be mad at Kagome, but she was right. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about those ribs." He felt like bashing his head against the wall.

Kagome quickly pulled down the robe and pulled up the covers. He had guessed one reason, but not the other. "It's not just the ribs, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "I want to...I really do want you to..." She struggled to get the words out.

"You want me to mate with you."

Those weren't exactly the words Kagome was looking for, but it was better that what she had expected Inuyasha to say. "Yes. But I'm scared."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

"The quest." Now that his brain was working again, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you getting with a pup would complicate things."

"So would me not knowing if you love me, Inuyasha." There. She had said it. Inuyasha's head whipped around in a flash of silver hair and yellow eyes, all she could see in the darkness. "I have to know, Inuyasha."

"Kagome-chan, I...I just...don't know." He remembered what Grandfather Higurashi had said: b_ecause I used to deny it the same way._ "I don't know. Maybe I'll be the last to know." He collapsed into the chair. "Damn, I wish my brother was here."

"Sesshoumaru? Why?"

Inuyasha looked at his claws. "So I could punch something out and not feel bad about it." He stood up. "Now I'm going to have to find a cold stream somewhere. I guess I could try that indoor waterfall you have."

"Shower."

"Whatever."

Kagome twisted the covers in her hands. "I'm the one who's sorry, Inuyasha. I led you on there. I wanted it. I wanted _you. _But we just can't. It's my fault."

Inuyasha sighed. "When you're better...we'll go home. Back to my time. Then maybe we can work something out."

"I won't promise you anything."

"I know." Inuyasha looked down at her, and wished decisions came easily to him. But Kikyo was still out there, and more importantly, Naraku. He couldn't just leave her like this. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted desperately to kiss her, at least; his lips still burned with the taste of hers. At times like this, Inuyasha wished he had Miroku's gift of gab. The thought of the slightly perverted monk gave him an idea. "Hey," he said, pointing to the electrocardiogram monitor, "this thing keeps track of your heartbeats, right?" Kagome nodded. "Good." With that, he kissed her, hard. Before either one of them lost control again, he pulled back and looked at the monitor. The beeps were much faster now. "Feh. I thought so." With that, Inuyasha turned and jumped out the window.

Kagome watched him leave, then watched the monitor as her heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. "He's been with Miroku too long," she thought aloud, then slammed her head back into the pillow, gritting her teeth against the pain. Already, Kagome wished she hadn't stopped the situation from developing, even though she knew it had been the right thing to do. Even without her broken ribs, it was still not the right time. She was too young, and Inuyasha's heart was not completely hers. Kagome stared at the ceiling. "Damn you, Kikyo," she whispered. "Damn you to hell."


	8. Ties That Bind

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Again running late! Well, I had a good excuse this time, with my folks down for the weekend. In any case, here you go._

_I owe a big debt, once more, to Katherine Batey and the other authors on It was one of them over there that first postulated why Kagome's mother is so willing to send her daughter to a very dangerous period in Japanese history to fight with demons...and why they seem so accepting of Inuyasha. So this chapter was inspired by some of the stories posted there (and here). _

_Kouga's scene may seem a little rushed here, but I'm thinking it wouldn't take much to convince him to go kick ronin ass, especially if said ronin are working for Naraku. If Naraku's forgotten what Kagura did to his pack, you can bet Kouga hasn't._

_Finally, one last thing on Kikyo. I don't see how someone made of clay would need to eat or drink, or even be capable of doing so, so she only pretends to sip Arashikaze's tea._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Ganheim: Too much to say from all of your kind reviews, but I'll try to answer some of your questions. Crucifixion had indeed reached Japan by this time; it was not just used by the Romans, but also the Mongols, who introduced it to Japan. There are references made to crucifixion (using ropes, not nails; the finishing blows were done with spears shoved into the chest) in the 1500s, and it was already existant by the time the Jesuits reached Japan in the 1540s._

_For some reason, won't allow me to put in extra spaces, so I'll put in dashed lines to indicate changes in point of view._

_The title "The Killers and the Killed" is actually taken from an episode of the old documentary, _Victory at Sea. _It's stuck in my head ever since, and after "Kill or Be Killed" it seemed to be a logical follow-on title._

_No one to my knowledge has ever said what happened to Kagome's father, so I'm just assuming that he's dead; the car crash seemed to be the most mundane thing I could think of. It would be funny if Naraku turned out to be Kagome's dad..."No, Kagome..._I _am your father!"_

_It's inferred that Inuyasha was orphaned at an early age. While he certainly knows basic kanji and probably can read and write, he wouldn't know as much as Miroku (who is educated, being a monk) and Kagome. He'd be even more lost in Kagome's world, since modern usage of kana is different post World War II. Inuyasha isn't stupid, just ignorant._

_Thanks for your reviews and I will get to your stories ASAP._

_Grimtash: St. Elmo's Fire? Nani? (But Winona Ryder would make a good Kagome, though she's not exactly Japanese.)_

_Darkless Vasion: Yeah, it did get a little more graphic than is probably safe for PG-13, which is why I had the disclaimer. That's probably going to be it for love scenes like that (unless I ever write a Not Safe for version). _

_Cowboy Beboper: Yeah, I think the Higurashi family doesn't get enough air time either, but the series _is_ called "Inu-Yasha." _

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: Clannad's "Broken Pieces" and, surprisingly, Rush's "Subdivisions" were big inspirations for Inuyasha. Kouga's tribe could use "We Are Growing" from the _Shaka Zulu_ soundtrack, while "The King of the Golden Hall" works for Arashikaze._

CHAPTER EIGHT: TIES THAT BIND

_Look into the eye of the storm_

_Look out for the force without form_

_Look around at the sight and sound_

_Look in, look the storm in the eye_

_Look out to the sea and the sky_

_Look around at the sight and sound_

_Look in, look out, look around._

_–Rush, "Force Ten"_

After cutting a swath through the garbage cans of Tokyo to work off frustration, Inuyasha arrived back at the Higurashi Shrine. The sun was turning the eastern horizon pink and he had been awake for some time, but Inuyasha was not tired. Instead, he climbed into the branches of the Goshimboku, taking up the position he normally kept back in the Sengoku Jidai.

_Gods, what was I thinking?_ _What was _she _thinking?_ Inuyasha thought. He wanted to be angry at Kagome for starting something she had no intention of finishing, but he could not bring himself to do so. Things had happened so quickly that he was still trying to figure them out himself. He had long known that he and Kagome were something more than friends, but lovers was something else entirely. _Am I so ready to forget Kikyo?_ _Hell, half the time all Kagome and me do is fight! Is that what I want in a mate?_ Inuyasha smiled derisively. _Of course, half the time Kikyo and I fought, too–real fights, not just yelling at each other like Kagome and I do. When the hell did I fall in love with Kikyo for that matter, so much that we were willing to put it all on one throw of the dice with the Shikon no Tama? _

Inuyasha was not so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice Mrs. Higurashi coming out of the house. Almost grateful for being distracted, he watched as she walked slowly towards the well house, still dressed in her bedclothes with a coat thrown over her shoulders. She walked into the well house, leaving the door open. Curious, Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and followed her. He peered around the corner, not wanting to interrupt anything.

Mrs. Higurashi was looking into the well. Except for the occasional noise coming from the city as Tokyo slowly woke up, the silence stretched into minutes as the older woman simply stood there, staring. Her shoulders shook and Inuyasha nearly stepped forward, thinking Kagome's mother was cold, but then he realized she was crying. Her hands gripped the sides of the well to keep herself upright. "I shouldn't have allowed her to keep going," she whispered aloud. "How could I be so stupid? It's so dangerous there...just because the legends said that Kagome would be safe doesn't mean the bards and scribes couldn't have been wrong! Why? Why? Why did it have to be _my_ baby?" Then her strength gave out and she sank to her knees, her hands coming up to cover her face. "She...she didn't have to fall in love, either...it says _nothing_ about that!"

Inuyasha had figured out as much that Kagome probably loved him, but to hear someone else say it still hit like a thunderbolt. His mouth fell open and he must have gasped, because Mrs. Higurashi whirled around. "Who's there?" she demanded. _No point in hiding,_ Inuyasha thought, and stepped into the doorway sheepishly. "How long have you been eavesdropping on me?" she exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said with swiftness that surprised himself. "I didn't mean to. I saw you go in here, and I thought maybe you were looking for me." Because he couldn't help himself, he added, "What legends?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at him for a very long minute. Her face became composed and calm, and she rose to her feet. "Inuyasha," she asked, "what will you do if you can never return to the Sengoku Jidai?"

"I...I haven't given it any thought." Which wasn't quite true. Inuyasha had given it some thought, and wondered if he could ever survive in Kagome's strange and frankly terrifying world.

"Do you want to return?"

"Yes, of course! We have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku."

Mrs. Higurashi clasped her arms around herself, and not from the cool air. She did not look up, leaning against the well. Another long few minutes passed as she seemed to come to some sort of a decision. "Inuyasha...what would you do if I told you I know for certain that the Shikon Jewel will be restored?"

Inuyasha wondered if his jaw had become unhinged permanently, because it felt as if it was on the floor of the well house. "How?" he asked when he found his voice.

"A lot of it has been lost to history," Mrs. Higurashi began, "but my husband's father–Grandfather–has told stories of the Shikon no Tama as long as I've known him."

Inuyasha held up a hand. "Wait a minute, hold on. You mean Jii-sama _knows_ the entire story? And you know it too?!"

"As I said, he knows a great deal of it," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a hint of irritation. Inuyasha decided he'd better be quiet. "Inuyasha, I knew the moment my daughter came back through the well what had happened. My father-in-law told me that Kagome could be the one mentioned in the tale of Inuyasha Who Seeks the Shikon no Tama on the day she was born. I admit I doubted it at first, but when you arrived...I knew the legend must be true."

"I don't understand."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly. "I know. For us, Inuyasha, here in the modern world, your whole story is just a fairy tale, just like _The Tale of Genji_ and Susanno. No one believes it actually happened. But it did happen, of course–and it's happening right now."

"Then...you know what's going to happen to me, Kagome, and the others?" Inuyasha asked ecstatically. Mrs. Higurashi hesitated, then nodded. "Is the Shikon restored, then?"

"Yes."

"Naraku defeated?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Ha! I knew we'd win it! That bastard's gonna get what's coming to him!"

"And then what, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

"Then? Oh, hell, I don't know, Mrs. Higurashi. You tell me!" he cackled. Inuyasha felt as if he had just been given the world on a silver platter. He could finally quit worrying about what was going to happen. Someone was going to show him the way, someone to choose. If Kagome's mother could tell him that he was going to find a way to strike a balance between Kikyo and Kagome, then everything would be perfect.

"That's the problem, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said. "_I don't know anymore."_

Inuyasha stopped capering around the well house's entrance and the smile on his face froze. "Huh?" he asked with a quizzical expression. "But you just said you _did_ know!"

"Inuyasha, Grandfather and I have been talking about this ever since you brought my daughter back. Nowhere in the legends does it say that the legendary miko Kagome would ever be injured. In fact, it is quite explicit that she is not!"

His smile faded. "But–but that's crazy! Kagome's been hurt a couple of times. She's bumped her head; hell, Kohaku once laid her arm open!" Too late, Inuyasha realized that perhaps Kagome had kept that piece of knowledge from her mother. Yet the fearful expression on Mrs. Higurashi's face had not changed.

"I know, Inuyasha. Kagome told me. It's true, the legends never mentioned that. They're not very forthcoming when it comes to Sango's brother." She brushed away a tear. "Inuyasha, the miko in the legend is _not_ almost killed. Without modern medicine, Kagome would have died."

"Sure, but–"

"An attack on the village upon which this shrine is built is very important, neh? From what you have told me, this is a crisis you've never faced before. Yet there is _nothing_ mentioned about it in the legends."

Inuyasha's mind was whirling. Finally, he sat down, hands on his knees as he crossed his legs at the top of the stairs. "I'm so confused."

Mrs. Higurashi walked up the stairs and sat down next to him, putting a motherly arm around his shoulder. "So am I. The only explanations Grandfather and I can come up with is that there are parts of the legends missing, or purposely distorted...or never accurate to begin with."

Inuyasha shot to his feet. He nearly yelled at Mrs. Higurashi, but just managed to keep his temper. "Dammit!" he finally said in frustration. _Then maybe we _don't_ defeat Naraku? And I bet she doesn't even know who I'm supposed to choose! I might as well be chasing my tail!_

"There's something else you should know, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said, her eyes misting.

"What?"

She noticeably forced herself to look him in the eyes, brown meeting yellow. "Inuyasha, at the end of the legend...you die."

* * *

"That mutt! I'll kill him!" Kouga shouted. "How _dare_ he let Kagome get hurt!" 

Miroku sighed and prayed for the patience of Buddha. He had known dealing with Kouga would be a task, one of the reasons he had initially been against seeking the help of the demon wolves. Still, as Sango said, there had been little choice. To have any chance against Arashikaze's ronin army, they needed either sheer power or numbers, and Kouga had both at his beck and call. Moreover, they could be reasonably assured that Kouga would help, given his infatuation with Kagome. Everyone else was either unreliable, such as Toutousai, or unlikely to help, such as Sesshoumaru. _And there are only so many devils whom I want to deal with,_ Miroku sighed inwardly.

It actually had not been as hard as he and Sango had thought it would be. While the wolf tribe had been standoffish to say the least, they remembered that Inuyasha's band had helped them destroy the ironically-named Birds of Paradise. Whatever the rivalry between Kouga and Inuyasha for Kagome's hand, the demon wolves were not ones to forget a debt. Once they had given Kouga a quick synopsis of the battle and the situation, he had shown them to an open area near the waterfall that covered the wolf den, even providing some much-needed nourishment. It had been mostly raw deer meat, but it went down easily to the hungry Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo.

"Kouga-sama," Sango pleaded, "please calm down. Inuyasha was helping us get back to the village."

Kouga sat down on his furs, assuming a very hanyou-like pose. "It only shows that Kagome belongs with _me,_ not with the halfbreed." Sango noticed a red-haired female sitting some distance behind Kouga getting progressively agitated, trying not to show it, and failing badly. She returned her attention to the wolf chief, who looked to her with a surprisingly worried expression. "So how bad was she hurt?"

Sango decided to be honest. "Very badly, Kouga-sama. That was why Inuyasha had to return to Kagome's time, where they have magic far better than our own. I'm sure she will be all right," she reassured him, and herself at the same time. "But she will not be able to return unless the tree is cleared from the well."

Kouga nodded. "I'll kick that tree to splinters. Is that what you want?"

Miroku bowed deeply. "Yes, Kouga-sama. We would be in your debt."

"Hmpf. Know this, monk: I'm doing this for Kagome. Not for the mutt. He can stay in Kagome's time for all that I care." Miroku nodded. It was the best they could hope for.

"What about this ronin army?" the red-haired woman asked. "Do you want us to take them all on? That's a bit much, even for us, Kouga-sama."

Kouga shrugged. "They're only humans. Besides, Kagome is our pack-sister. You know the law, Ayame. An attack on one of the pack is an attack on all of us." There were growls of agreement around the gathering. "Did you say you saw the wind witch there too, runt?"

"Who're you calling runt?" Shippo snarled back. "I already said Kagura was there, twice."

Kouga stood and faced his pack. "Then it's decided. Rest and eat now, packmates–we go on the hunt tonight. It should take us no more than two days at a lope. When we reach the village, I'll destroy the tree for the Lady Kagome. Then we'll get revenge on the bitch and her master, Naraku!" He punched a fist in the air, a gesture aped by many in the crowd. Kouga's pack began howling and leaping up and down, eager for the fight. Many of their pack had fallen to Kagura's wind magic and her deadly fans; now they had a chance for vengeance. Even Ayame was on her feet, fangs bared.

"That wasn't too hard," Sango whispered to Miroku over the increasing din.

"It was almost too easy," Miroku replied guardedly.

"Well, he does love Kagome," Shippo put in. "And wolves are pretty territorial! My dad tangled with them a few times and was lucky to come away with his fur!"

Miroku shook his head. "I agree, but that's not what I'm worried about." He looked over as Kouga continued to rally his pack to a fever pitch. "Kouga's overconfident. This Lord Arashikaze is no fool, and he outnumbers us two to one. I'm no general, but even with the wolves' abilities and magic–not to mention ourselves, of course–we still face at best even odds. And there's still Kagura, Totoroki, and Naraku to deal with."

Sango nodded. "Still, houshi-sama, we at least have allies. That's more than we had this morning. Besides, if Lord Arashikaze keeps his word, there may not be any ronin left to deal with at Kaede's village."

Miroku smiled wanly. "Do you really believe Naraku will leave so readily?"

Sango sighed. "No, not really."

"Nor do I." Miroku looked up at the darkening sky. "At least we'll have the element of surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am honored by your presence, Lady Kikyo," Takashi Arashikaze said with a deep bow. "Please, take this cushion." He motioned to a rather comfortable cushion laying on a tatami mat across the low table from his own. A retainer held open the tent flap for the miko as she bent to walk in.

"It is I who am honored, Lord Arashikaze," Kikyo replied, returning the bow, slightly deeper in acknowledgement of Arashikaze's status. "Thank you for your hospitality towards a poor miko such as myself. Such a rich cushion is not necessary."

"Nonsense, my Lady. Please sit and share my tea."

Eventually Kikyo gave in, as she was supposed to, and sat. There was another round of first refusing and then accepting a cup of sweet-smelling tea, though she only pretended to sip at it. Kikyo had not needed food or drink since she had been reborn. "Is there anything you need?" Arashikaze asked.

"No, my Lord. Your wounded are healing well. I only wish I could do more for them."

"I will be sure to contribute a few koban before I leave, then." A koban was a gold piece that equaled ten koku, or enough to feed a peasant family for a month. Kikyo bowed, pleasantly surprised at Arashikaze's generosity. It would be needed. There were always more wounded and dying samurai than she could adequately treat.

"You are leaving, then?" Kikyo asked, sensing that the preliminaries were likely out of the way and they could get to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, tomorrow morning. We searched your village. There were no weapons other than a few knives and sharpened tools–no threat to samurai." Kikyo noticed that Arashikaze had not mentioned that the search had been efficient but brutal. Several villagers had been injured and many of their huts would need repair; the ronin and their officer, Soryu, had not been gentle. One teenaged girl had been missing for over a day. Still, it was far better than what many villagers recieved at the hands of samurai and ronin, and considering that several ronin were dead, either by arrows or by being sliced apart, it was far more than they had a right to expect. "We will take some rice as recompense, but I will not strip the villagers' larders bare."

"So you do not know who killed the men this morning?"

Arashikaze shook his head. "I am told it was the hanyou Inuyasha."

Kikyo kept her face calm and composed as she set down the teacup. "Inuyasha would not have killed so quietly. He is no coward."

"So I have heard." Arashikaze took a sip of his tea. "You know this Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"How well?"

"We are friends." Kikyo's face was a mask of indifference.

Arashikaze slowly nodded. "I see. Well, I trust your judgement, Lady Kikyo. A woman's intuition. Still, I would very much like to know who was responsible, though I am convinced that it was not the villagers."

Kikyo pretended to sip at her tea for a moment as her mind raced. She knew exactly who had killed Soryu's men; Kagura's wind attacks left telltale marks for those who knew what to look for. She had seen what it had done to Inuyasha. Now all she had to do was prove it, and she could split an already shaky alliance between Naraku and Arashikaze. Though she doubted that Arashikaze was capable of killing her nemesis, he could at least ensure that Naraku's name–and by extension, that of the fictional Lord Hitomi that was Naraku's human disguise–would be sullied. "I will see if I know any locals who might have seen the attack, Lord Arashikaze."

"I would appreciate that, Lady Kikyo. They might indeed speak to a miko what they would not speak to a ronin." Arashikaze's face lit up in an utterly synthetic look of surprise. "Ah, Lord Naraku! An unexpected surprise. Please, join Lady Kikyo and myself for tea."

Kikyo whipped around as Naraku walked into the tent. He missed a step and then stopped, bowing to her. She stood and bowed back with just enough respect. Naraku then turned to Lord Arashikaze, his features hidden behind the baboon mask. "Forgive me, Lord Arashikaze. I thought you were alone."

"No, I am the one who should apologize, Lord Naraku. I had quite forgotten that I had sent for you. Speaking with Lady Kikyo is very distracting." Arashikaze smiled.

"She has that effect," Naraku smiled as well, but there was little humor in it. "Forgive my lack of manners, Lord Arashikaze, but my Lord Hitomi will want a report before midnight. There was nothing found in the village?"

"Nothing, Lord Naraku. I'm afraid the people he was looking for escaped before we arrived. No weapons were found in the village either."

"Lord Hitomi will not be pleased."

"I know, and I apologize. You will recall, however, that I did say that such an army of mine's size would be unnecessary. I had also advised that a stealthy approach would be best. But what Lord Hitomi orders, I obey. We will march on his command."

Naraku hid his scowl, glancing at Kikyo out of the corner of one eye. He knew she had smuggled the monk and the taijya out of the village before it had been searched. Inuyasha and the miko's escape probably had not been arranged, but he suspected that Kikyo knew more than she was telling about that, as well. "And the men who were killed this morning?"

"The Lady Kikyo has graciously agreed to assist us in finding the culprit. I think we all agree that it was not the villagers–the killer or killers were too skilled. In any case, these are my men–nothing to concern Lord Hitomi about." The last was a veiled warning that Naraku did not miss.

"Then we leave in the morning. Very well, Lord Arashikaze. You have done the best you can, and I will convey that to Lord Hitomi." Naraku bowed to Arashikaze, did the same to Kikyo, and left the tent, seething. Kikyo watched him leave, hating him and unable to keep it from her face.

Behind them, Arashikaze's smile widened.


	9. A Game With the Dead

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: First, a quick note about time. In the last chapter, I noted that five days had passed in Kagome's time, but in the Sengoku Jidai, it's been a little over two days that have passed. It's out of sequence, but that's on purpose. It'll even out very soon, I promise._

_Another note is that neither Inuyasha and Kagome, nor Miroku and Sango, show up in this chapter. It's pretty much confined to the ronin, Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo. The Inu-tachi will be the stars of the show next chapter, I promise. It's just that the chapter was getting too long with all that was going on with the ronin army and who's doublecrossing who, so I decided to cut it off and start with the good guys next time. I will say that there is a big battle coming up very soon._

_Finally, a little note about geography and samurai organization. I have no idea where Inu-Yasha is supposed to take place, but I remember it being mentioned that the Higurashi Shrine is in Tokyo. Therefore, Kaede's village is probably just north of the old town of Edo. So I'm assuming that Kouga's den is somewhere in the mountains up north. As for Arashikaze's ronin army, I have used the modern equivalents of battalions, companies, and modern ranks rather than the Japanese, for ease of gaijin reading. _

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Darkless Vasion: I wish I could take credit, but Kathleen Batey is again to be thanked for the idea of an actual Inu-Yasha legend. I just expanded on it...it makes sense to me. And yep, things have been changed, so Mrs. Higurashi is understandably frightened._

_Hawker 748: (Hmm. You must be a fan of the HS.748?) Thanks. The Banpei funny hat must be tipped towards Grimtash and T-Dog for getting me interested in Inu-Yasha–it's a great series, though Eva remains my favorite anime series. I've been a Rush "convert" for a few years and really like their stuff. No BTO TCB for Inuyasha, though–that song is reserved for the crew of the good ship _Bebop.

_Inny-Hakky: In a nutshell: the legend is the Inu-Yasha series. Everything that happens in it becomes obscure Japanese folklore that, by our time, nobody believes. Until Kagome gets pulled into the well, that is..._

_Cowboy Beboper: You want it, you got it. Naraku breaks out in "Tomorrow" from _Annie_ in this. Well, actually...no he doesn't. _

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: "Clubbed to Death" by Rob D. from _The Matrix_ soundtrack was perfect for the Arashikaze-Kikyo-Naraku confrontation, and II Air from _End of Evangelion_ was pretty good too. For battle music, try anything from _Lodoss...__

CHAPTER NINE: A GAME WITH THE DEAD

_But can we dance into the fire_

_That fatal kiss is all we need_

_Dance into the fire_

_To fatal sounds of broken dreams_

_Dance into the fire_

_That fatal kiss is all we need_

_When all we see is a view to a kill._

_–Duran Duran, "A View to a Kill"_

The first warning of the attack came with the screams.

Lord Takashi Arashikaze was instantly awake, katana already half out of its scabbard. It was still night out, though Arashikaze's inner clock told him that it would be dawn soon. His trained ears thought he detected the sounds of battle. He threw back the thin blanket, tightened his sleeping kimono, and left his tent. His guards were instantly around him, and torches were being lit. "Lieutenant!" Arashikaze shouted. A samurai rushed over and knelt. "What's going on?"

"Lord Soryu's battalion is under attack, sir!"

"Rouse the men immediately. Defensive deployment!" He noticed Ishikawa. "Ishikawa-san! With me!"

"My lord!" Like Arashikaze, Ishikawa was barefoot, dressed only in his sleeping kimono. He wore both his swords, however, and carried a quiver of arrows over one shoulder. He caught a bow thrown to him by another ronin, and followed Arashikaze towards the sounds of battle.

They went over a small rise to where Soryu's men were encamped near the stream and the sacred tree the locals called the Goshinboku. Torches had already been lit and gave a hellish illumination to the battle. Ronin in various states of dress were wading into battle; Arashikaze spotted Soryu at the head of his men, katana flashing in the light of the torches and the moon as he swung at something. There were figures almost invisible in the darkness, but Arashikaze saw a hoe rise and fall, and a ronin go down beneath it. "Peasants," he said, amazed.

Ishikawa began to nod, but suddenly whirled, dropped to one knee, nocked an arrow, and fired it into the forest. Steel sang out of scabbards as Arashikaze's retinue drew their swords"Ishikawa-san?" Arashikaze looked at the older samurai, who had pulled another arrow from his quiver and was preparing to fire again. He hesitated, peering into the forest. "What did you see?" Arashikaze asked.

"I'm not sure, my lord. I thought I saw something move...but it's gone now."

Arashikaze looked behind him and saw the lieutenant rushing up behind him with a loose company of men. "Lord Arashikaze," the lieutenant panted, dropping to one knee. "Lord Fujii reports no activity on his flank or from the village." Noriaki Fujii was Ishikawa's second in command.

"Very well. Lieutenant, take your company into the woods. Report back to me on anything you should find there. I shall be with Lord Soryu."

_"Hai, tono!"_ The lieutenant scampered off with his men behind him. Arashikaze turned to another of his retainers. "Yamada-san, go to Lord Fujii and tell him to surround the village, but not for him to move against it until I give the order. Then find the old miko Kaede and ask her if any of her people are missing. Be polite, but very firm. Understood?" To be sure, Arashikaze had Yamada repeat the order back to him, then sent him on his way. Then he moved down the slope towards Soryu and the battle.

The battle was over by the time he reached Soryu. The ronin commander was wiping his katana free of blood, his kimono torn and splattered with gore. He bowed quickly to Arashikaze. "My lord. I fear you have arrived too late for the battle."

"So it seems, Soryu-san." He toed the decapitated body at Soryu's feet. "These are peasants."

"Yes, sir. They attacked completely without warning. How the nightwatch missed them I don't know–the fools may have been asleep. Onuki-san there sounded a warning." Soryu pointed to a badly wounded ronin being seen to by some of his comrades.

Arashikaze looked at Ishikawa. "Send for Lady Kikyo immediately. I don't care if she's asleep or not. Drag her here if necessary." Ishikawa bowed and was gone.

"This is how the villagers repay us for our mercy," Soryu snarled, practically shaking his katana in rage. "Lord Arashikaze, we should burn the village now. Kill everyone in it. They must pay for this outrage!"

Arashikaze said nothing for a moment. He bent down and examined the body of the peasant. The man had been brutally slashed across the chest, cutting through bone and flesh in what had to have been a fatal blow. "Soryu-san. Did you do this?"

Soryu, taken aback for a moment, looked down. "No, my lord. He was already cut there. I took his head. Probably one of the nightwatch got in a cut before he was overwhelmed." Arashikaze nodded and walked over to another body. It too had been slashed in a number of places, and bloody footprints, along with a disgusting length of intestines, showed where the peasant had somehow walked forward only to die at the hands of another of Soryu's swordsmen. Something nagged at Arashikaze's mind, and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"My lord," Soryu said, walking up to him. "Let me do it. There is no need for you to sully your hands with peasant blood! If there is bad luck for killing the old miko, then let it be upon _my_ head!" When Arashikaze said nothing, Soryu's temper broke. "My lord, either let me burn the village or order me to commit seppuku now! These are my men that are dead! I cannot live with this shame!"

Arashikaze whirled on him. "Soryu-san, you forget yourself! These were _my _men as well as yours, and I am quite aware of the situation!"

Soryu was instantly down on one knee. "Lord Arashikaze, I must have vengeance or I will have death."

"You will have neither. You will, however, organize your battalion and assist Lord Fujii in surrounding the village." He looked down at the body again. "Bring your torches, but you will not move until I give the order. If you disobey me, I will have you crucified."

Soryu nodded, got up, and began organizing his battalion as ordered. Arashikaze stood still for a moment, then delivered a savage kick to the body. He then walked back to his tent.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed, wearing his breastplate but no other armor. Dawn was only a pink line on the horizon, but the village was awake. Arashikaze could hear the villagers murmuring and occasional wails of terror. He looked over the area from his position on the rise. He could see the old miko, Kaede, her white kimono stark in the darkness, moving from peasant to peasant, reassuring them–or organizing them; Arashikaze could not be sure. In any case, it did not look like the village was at all prepared for what was going to befall them, which did not make sense. Either they thought he was weak, a thought that angered him momentarily until he decided that was unlikely. He had shown the villagers mercy, but not that much. Another possibility was that it was some young hotheads. Even so, the village would have to be punished–unless there was a third possibility. He had a feeling that Kikyo knew something she was not telling. Soryu stood nearby, dressed in his red armor, barely suppressing his anger. One hand was on the hilt of his katana; the other held a burning torch.

At last, Ishikawa arrived with Kikyo in tow. She looked disheveled in her traditional miko robes, but wide awake and furious. _Good,_ Arashikaze thought. He wanted it that way. He noticed Naraku heading towards them, and motioned him over.

"Lady Kikyo," he said with a small bow–much less than the cordiality he had shown her before. __

__"What are you doing?" she asked imperiously.

"What am I doing?" he answered. "It would appear that I intend to burn your village to the ground."

Her eyes flashed with anger, hands curling into fists. "You lied to us–"

"I did no such thing!" Arashikaze shouted, in such a display of uncharacteristic anger that it shocked even Kikyo. "Perhaps you can explain to me why, for the past two nights, my men have been attacked and killed. You assured me that it was not the villagers, and I agreed. Tonight we _saw_ the villagers attack!"

"Lord Arashikaze," Kikyo said tightly, "the peasants of my village are _not_ samurai and they certainly are not ninja! How could they have stood a chance against your ronin, even for a moment?"

"You tell me," Arashikaze replied simply. Kikyo's mouth opened, then closed, and she looked away. Naraku, hovering nearby, saw his nemesis trapped, and smiled unseen beneath his mask.

"You do not know?" Arashikaze asked rhetorically, then turned to Soryu. "Burn it." Soryu saluted, and began to march towards the village. He had already decided that he would throw the first torch.

"Wait!" Kikyo exclaimed in nearly a strangled scream. She looked at the ground. "It was not the villagers. I swear by every kami that has existed or ever will exist."

"I'm sure the kami appreciate that, but as a man I demand more proof than a miko's words," Arashikaze answered coldly.

Kikyo looked to the village, then to Naraku, then to Arashikaze. "But I do not lie," she said quietly. "Your men were not murdered by the villagers. There are...others..."

Arashikaze's hand went up, and Soryu stopped, seething. "I'm listening," the ronin lord told Kikyo.

"The houshi and the taijya that were here. They went for help. Assistance. It may be other ronin they have hired, or even ninja."

"Or youkai?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. It was probably youkai."

"The hanyou Inuyasha?"

"No," she insisted vehemently.

"I don't believe you."

Naraku stepped forward. "My Lord Arashikaze. I believe the Lady Kikyo may speak the truth." Naraku's eyes shined with triumph behind the baboon mask. "She knows, because she helped them escape. It was why she was wandering around the other night."

Arashikaze merely raised an eyebrow towards Kikyo. She hesitated, then nodded. Arashikaze reached down and drew his katana. He leveled it at Kikyo's throat. "Then it was you who lied to me, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo sighed. Slowly, she fell to her knees, reached back, and pulled the tail of her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck. Arashikaze shook his head. "Not yet, Lady Kikyo. Tell me why you lied."

"To save my village. If you had found the houshi and the taijya there, you would have butchered the village." She looked up at him. "They pose no threat to you, Lord Arashikaze. It's Naraku that wants them dead, for his own reasons!"

Naraku snorted derisively. "I have no ambitions, Kikyo. I serve Lord Hitomi. It is he who placed the price on their heads, not I. I do not question my lord's orders."

Arashikaze slowly moved to one side of Kikyo, keeping the sword in place. "Lady Kikyo. Answer my next question very carefully. Tell me where those two have gone for help, and I will spare your village, and you."

Tears ran down Kikyo's face. "You killed Ayane for similar reasons."

"I had to do that. She killed my men. You have done nothing but saved others, _including_ my men. But if I am not satisfied with your answer, rest assured that I _will_ kill you, but only after you watch your village and your shrine burn to cinders."

Kikyo stared at the village again, then said softly, "They went to seek the assistance of the youkai wolf tribe, led by the one known as Kouga."

Naraku nodded. "Lord Arashikaze, I know where that is. Three days march north of here."

"Their numbers?"

"About four dozen warriors," Naraku replied. "But they _are_ youkai, my lord, and this Kouga is rumored to have shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel in his legs. His tribe does use swords, and claws."

"That would explain the cuts," Ishikawa supplied.

Arashikaze pressed the tip of the sword into Kikyo's throat. "Is Lord Naraku telling me the truth?" Kikyo only nodded. The ronin withdrew his katana, spun it, and sheathed it in one fluid motion. "Lord Soryu!"

Soryu jogged up the hill. "Sir."

"Tell your men to extinguish your torches."

"My lord?" Soryu's face darkened with anger.

"Don't worry, Soryu-san. You'll have your chance at a battle, against worthy foes, not stinking peasants. How do you feel about killing youkai?"

Soryu grinned. "They bleed red the same as we do, my lord. It will be an honor and a pleasure."

"Good. Strike your camp and prepare to march. I will give you orders within the hour."

Soryu bowed deeply and quickly, nearly burning himself with the torch. "Yes, my lord." He handed the torch to another ronin and began shouting orders.

Arashikaze took Naraku aside. "I don't believe in peasant stories, Lord Naraku, but I have seen too much to entirely discount them. Will Lord Soryu's battalion be enough against youkai?"

"Not alone. However, I know of a way to even the odds."

"Yes?"

Naraku made no effort to hide his smile this time. "Fight youkai with youkai. I believe I know someone who will do very nicely. His name is Totoroki, and he is worth five of the wolves. He can meet Lord Soryu on the way."

"Very well. Send for this Totoroki immediately." He returned Naraku's bow, then walked over to Ishikawa. Naraku walked past Kikyo, who still knelt in the grass. He bent down slightly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Most impressive, Lady Kikyo. I should think that one who is made of clay could not weep." He sauntered away. Kikyo did not reply; she only stared at the teardrops on her fingers.

Arashikaze walked slowly back to his tent, ignoring Kikyo. Ishikawa fell in with him, but did not speak until they reached the ronin lord's tent. Arashikaze sat down heavily after ordering one of his men to brew _cha_, green tea. "What is on your mind, my friend?" he asked Ishikawa, now standing in the doorway of his tent.

Ishikawa glanced outside to make sure no one was listening, then squatted. "Takashi-san, I hit something in the forest with my arrow. I don't know who or what, but it left a blood trail...and this." He handed Arashikaze the scrap of white cloth, with just the hint of pink on it. "It's from a kimono. None of us wear white kimonos with pink trim...but Naraku's consort does."

"You feel we're being manipulated?" Arashikaze sighed. "So do I."

"Should we go after this Kouga, then? And sending Soryu-san? He's very hotheaded."

"Which is why I'm sending you with him. He is still a good samurai, and if I keep him here, he will do something stupid."

"What about Naraku?"

"I can handle him." Arashikaze pulled a piece of parchment from a leather case and a ink block. "We must meet Kouga and his so-called wolf youkai in a place of our own choosing. You know that ground well, old friend. Pick a good spot." Selecting a brush, Arashikaze began writing. "I'm giving you two companies from your own battalion. Better too many men than not enough. If this Totoroki gives you trouble, kill him. Soryu will want to force march his men, but make sure he does not. Face your enemy at rest–let Kouga come to you." He paused in his writing. "Kentaro-san, if you get an opportunity to parley with the monk or the demon hunter, do so. I want to hear what they have to say. I don't care about the youkai, but I want them both alive if at all possible." He went back to the orders. "I only hope we have not stepped out of one trap only to enter another."

Naraku met Kagura at the edge of the forest. "You're hurt," he said, though it was only an observation. His voice held no concern for her well-being.

Kagura nodded. "Arashikaze's retainer, Ishikawa Kentaro, shot me with an arrow. Very swift for a human." Her arm was bandaged with a strip of cloth torn from her kimono. It would heal in a matter of hours, but that made the wound no less painful.

"Did he see you?"

"No. He wouldn't have shot me if he had. I think he reacted instinctively–he probably only spotted movement in the trees."

"That one suspects too much. We'll have to kill him at some point in the near future. And _you_ need to learn to be stealthy!"

"I must move to dance the dead," Kagura explained.

Naraku shrugged, too pleased with the way things were developing to scold Kagura too much. He had been correct–Soryu had been all too easy to manipulate. Kikyo might suspect Kagura's involvement, but she could never prove it, and Arashikaze was too much of a noble to suspect his "consort." Had he been a mere peasant, he might have believed tales of Kagura the Wind Witch. "I am sending Totoroki with Soryu. Nonetheless, he's not reliable. I want you to follow them at a distance. You are also to help the ronin destroy Kouga's tribe. Make sure Totoroki and Ishikawa both meet an honorable end in battle." Kagura nodded.

They stepped into the clearing and walked to the Bone Eater's Well. Totoroki stood, leaning against the tree that blocked it. "Lord Naraku." He grinned toothily. "I hope you've brought me something to play with. I'm getting rather bored just guarding this well."

Naraku smiled. "I will do better than that, Totoroki-san. You remember Sango, the taijya, of course. Would you like a chance for vengeance...and some entertainment?"

"Show me the way," Totoroki chuckled. Naraku outlined his plan, and the youkai's smile widened. He bowed ironically. "I live to serve."

"Stay out of sight and meet Soryu's battalion near the Tone River crossing. Kagura will be on hand to assist you."

"Lady Kagura," Totoroki greeted her.

Kagura only gave him an icy glare. "Who will guard the well in Totoroki's absence? Kanna?" she asked Naraku.

"Kanna would be too obvious. I was thinking of Sango's dear brother, actually." He laughed. "Yes, I think Kohaku would do nicely."


	10. The Clouds Gather

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: _

_1) You may notice that both Kagome and Sango note the position of the sun. This is an indication that both timelines are now on the same wavelength. _

_2) Not sure if my Japanese is correct. If not...blame Grimtash. He was the one who told me!_

_3) It's not fanservice that Ayame runs around without a stitch in a portion of this chapter. Well, not _just_ fanservice. Bathing together, even in mixed company, was especially normal in feudal Japan (less so now); I also think that the youkai wolves probably aren't as hung up on modesty as, say, Kagome would be. So that's the reason. Besides, it's kind of hard to have fanservice in prose._

_4) Sango's comment about the "fighting being in the Owari province" is a side reference to the early campaigns of Oda Nobunaga, in summer 1560, leading to the Battle of Okehazama, the first of Nobunaga's great victories that would see him on the road to becoming shogun, which in turn leads to the Tokugawa shogunate forty years later. Again, I'm assuming that the events of _Inu-Yasha _take place towards the end of the Sengoku Jidai, because of the presence of Western-style matchlocks in the anime. Most of the battles around this time, until the decisive battle of Sekigahara in 1600, took place between Kyoto, Osaka, and Edo (modern-day Tokyo). Another assumption I make is that the Higurashi Shrine is in Tokyo, and that Kaede's village is north of Edo–therefore, Kouga's den is in the mountains northwest of today's Tokyo. (See what being a history major does to you?!)_

_5) Damn, I wish I could find more out about Ayame! I'm having to basically guess her personality. _

_6) I realize that this is taking a long time to develop, but next time there will be a big battle..._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Darkless Vasion: Let's just say that Arashikaze, when and if he does learn the whole truth, will not be happy._

_Grimtash, Ganheim, Jschu, DogEars: Thanks! Stick with it._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: "Spending Time in Preparation" from the _Evangelion_ soundtrack is perfect for this chapter. So is Enya's "Boadicea" and Hammerfall's "A Legend Reborn" and "The Way of the Warrior."_

CHAPTER TEN: THE CLOUDS GATHER

_Goodbye my love_

_Maybe for forever_

_Goodbye my love_

_The tide waits for me_

_Who knows when we shall meet again_

_If ever_

_But time keeps flowing like a river_

_To the sea_

_To the sea._

_–Alan Parsons Project, "Time"_

"This is very unusual, Mrs. Higurashi. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the release forms, hesitated, and then went back to signing them. "Yes. I think Kagome would do better in a home environment."

The doctor's eyebrows beetled together. "Mrs. Higurashi, she's healing uncommonly well, and she's been a model patient–aside from her boyfriend slipping into her room at odd hours. She's healthy enough to go home, but I would prefer it if she stayed here–"

"I'm taking her home," Mrs. Higurashi said with a note of finality, and signed the final line on the release form. The doctor sighed and nodded, and she waited at the desk, her mind in turmoil. In actuality, she wanted Kagome to stay at the hospital, where she was safe–but it had been Kagome that had pleaded to be released. Mrs. Higurashi wondered how much of that had to do with Inuyasha.

After she had confessed the legend to the hanyou, he had gone back to Kagome's room and stayed there for nearly the entire day, coming down only when she had served dinner. Some of the time might have been spent sleeping, but the shadows under Inuyasha's eyes betrayed the fact that he had not slept much. He ate dinner in silence, but then played video games with Souta, laughing and joking around with Kagome's brother as usual. Towards ten in the evening, he accepted the snacks that she packed for him and had taken off, again as usual, to the hospital. This morning, when Mrs. Higurashi had arrived at the hospital, Kagome had informed her she wanted to go home, and why. Obviously, Inuyasha was still committed to trying the well, because both of them believed that Kagome's innate miko powers–along with the three fragments of the Shikon Jewel she still carried–might be enough to get through. Mrs. Higurashi wondered if Inuyasha had even told Kagome about the legend.

She turned as a nurse wheeled Kagome out of the elevator, with Inuyasha close behind. He wore his traditional outfit, barefooted and glowering at anyone who looked like they might criticize him for it. Most people did not, having gotten used in the week Kagome had been there to the weirdly dressed, longhaired young man with the Mariners baseball cap, who was so obviously devoted to the young girl but so reluctant to say so. Most of the hospital staff had chuckled behind their hands and proclaimed it "cute puppy love"; luckily, Inuyasha had not heard them, because he might have misinterpreted _kawaii no koinu no ai_.One of Kagome's nurseshanded her a large wrapped package. Kagome smiled and thanked them all profusely as she was wheeled through the front door. A burly male nurse–the same one who had threatened Inuyasha on the first day–helped her into the Higurashis' car. Inuyasha climbed in the passenger seat in the front, so Kagome could stretch out a little. Her mother pulled out into traffic and turned for home.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, then Mrs. Higurashi spoke. "Kagome, you know the doctor would have preferred you to stay."

"I know, Mom," Kagome replied. "It's okay. Don't worry. As long as I take it easy for another week or so, I'll be healed up." She smiled contentedly as she leaned back in the seat. "Mmm. It's sooo nice to be out of that hospital bed!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked in the mirror. There was the possibility that Kagome had one too many painkillers, or she was being unnaturally cheerful. Yet she did seem genuinely happy. Mrs. Higurashi looked pointedly at Inuyasha, who noticed her gaze and the unspoken question: _did you tell her?_ He gave a small shake of the head; Kagome didn't know.

"Then you're not heading back to...through the well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome turned somber. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mom. I'm still pretty shaky. We're just going to try getting Inuyasha through."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "Kagome can catch up when she gets better." He turned to stare out the window at Tokyo as it streamed by.

Kagome noticed the tone of Inuyasha's voice. He was worried about something. He had sounded that way ever since he had come to the hospital the night before, although he had tried covering it up as best he could. Her mother kept glancing at both of them as well. Something had happened, and neither her mother nor Inuyasha were telling her. "Is everything okay, Mom?"

"I'm just worried that you're in a hurry," Mrs. Higurashi said, a shade too quickly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Everything okay?"

"Of course!" he snapped irritably in the tone she knew only too well. "Why wouldn't they be? I just want to get back to my own time, with clean air, and kick some ass!" Mrs. Higurashi glared at him out of the corner of one eye; his performance was worse than her own.

Kagome knew it as well. She sighed, deciding that she'd get it out of Inuyasha eventually. The hanyou wasn't known for keeping things to himself for very long, and didn't have much of a poker face. She winced as she leaned forward, a tendril of pain creeping up her right side, and opened the package on her lap. In it was assorted candies, a tiny stuffed akita, and buried at the bottom in separate packaging, a small box labeled "Family Planning Kit." Kagome blushed and quickly rewrapped it, silently cursing nurses that assumed too much. She looked at the window and noticed by the position of the sun that it was nearly noon. She wondered what her other friends were doing 400 years in the past.

Sango awoke when she felt a shadow fall over where she slept. Her eyes snapped open, one hand automatically going to the sword at her side.

"Easy, Sango-san! It's just me!" Ayame stood over her, her fur cloak wrapped around her. "The other females and I were going to go bathe. Would you like to join us?"

"Ermm..." Sango yawned. "No, that's all right, Ayame-san. Maybe later."

"Well, all right. I guess you're still pretty worn out." She smiled to show she took no offense, then walked away. Sango sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she watched the female wolf youkai half-skip towards a nearby hot springs they had camped near. Her cloak didn't hide her lithe body much, but if any of the males around noticed, they didn't seem to care. Sango had already noted that modesty among the wolf tribe was not a practiced virtue. Instantly, her eyes went to Miroku, who was sitting beneath a tree in his customary meditation pose, hands folded loosely in his lap. Quietly, she crept closer to the monk, wondering if he was feigning sleep and wondering why she cared if he was. A soft snore answered her suspicions. Sango smiled and went back to where she had slept. Kilala, in her kitten form, looked up at her inquiringly. "No, he's not spying," Sango whispered, scratching the cat behind her ears. "Looks like he's just as tired as we are–well, as I am anyway. Keep an eye on him." Kilala mewed, which Sango took as a yes.

She stretched and wrinkled her nose at the smell of herself and her clothes. _Maybe I should take a bath,_ she thought. _I still have some of Kagome's soap. Ayame might appreciate that...assuming she doesn't eat it._ Sango rifled through her pack, taking out a towel and what remained of the scented soap that Kagome had given her. She felt and heard her joints creak, and decided to go the long way around to the spring to work out the kinks.

Kilala watched her go, then padded over to Miroku, seeking the shade of the monk and his tree. She climbed into his lap. Miroku opened one eye. "She must be tired if she fell for my fake snoring," he winked at the youkai cat. Kilala gave him a meow in response, curled up, and went to sleep. "Of course," Miroku sighed, "now I can't go peek, can I?"

Sango walked to the top of the craggy hill they were camped on. It was still sparsely wooded, though being near human settlements had taken its toll. The hot springs were on the reverse slope, to the north; Kaede's village was still about a day and a half to the south. When Kouga had said "two days at a lope," he meant for himself. He had forgotten that the wolf tribe could only travel as fast as its slowest member, if they were to arrive at the village intact. Kouga understood that, but Sango could see he was frustrated. They had run hard throughout most of the evening and all of the night. Though they had rode on Kilala most of the time, it was a pace that neither she nor Miroku were used to. The wolf youkai typically rested by day and hunted by night, and in any case it was cooler after dark. The sun beat down mercilessly and it was steamingly humid; Sango increased her pace, feeling the sweat soaking into the catsuit she wore beneath her yukata and wanting to get them off, so she could soak awhile.

She stopped at the top of the hill, looking down on the hot springs, which was filled with the few female members of the wolf tribe, splashing each other and tossing around a giggling Shippo, in his pink balloon form, like he was a ball. Ayame spotted her and waved; Sango waved back. Sango had half expected the wolf tribe to be standoffish, but they didn't forget debts, and remembered how much she and her friends had helped destroy the Birds of Paradise. They were Kagome's packmates, and by extension at least honorary members of the wolves. Even Kouga had been gruffly friendly, as friendly as he got. Sango had noticed that Inuyasha's name was never mentioned; it was obviously a prickly subject.

She noticed a pale moon against the blue sky, and noticed it was full. _It's a good thing Inuyasha's not with us tonight. I hope he's all right, he and Kagome-chan._ Sango closed her eyes and said a brief prayer for her friends, missing Kagome's infectious optimism and even Inuyasha's griping. _He and Kouga-san are so much alike, no wonder they don't like each other. _She opened her eyes and looked south, half expecting to see the red hakama that marked Inuyasha, bounding over the fields towards them.

There was no flash of red on the fields, but there was something moving, raising a small dust cloud. Sango squinted, shielding her eyes from the noonday sun. The dust cloud was large, but it wasn't rising very high in the still heat. There were odd flashes off of the sunlight, and Sango's heart sank. She had a feeling she knew what that was. "Ayame-san!" she called out, motioning the wolf girl towards her. Ayame pulled herself from the hot springs and dashed naked to Sango's side, puzzled. "What is it, Sango-san?" she asked.

Sango pointed to the dust cloud. "You can see further and better than I can, I'm sure. What is that?"

Ayame pulled wet hair out of her eyes, and squinted as well. "A human army," she said simply.

Minutes later, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and a now-dressed Ayame stood atop the hill. Kouga peered to the south. "Yes, it's an army," he said, annoyed. "What's the problem? There's always human armies marching around."

"He has a point," Miroku added, wiping sweat from his brow.

"But most of the fighting is to the southwest, in Owari province," Sango persisted. "Most of the clans up here have been relatively quiet." She shrugged, feeling somewhat foolish and wondering if she was getting paranoid. Certainly Naraku was enough to make one so. She looked to Miroku for support. "If Kikyo told Naraku..."

"There's no reason for her to do so," Miroku replied, guardedly. "She hates him as much as we do." _But she still gave him the Shikon shards, _Miroku mused to himself, knowing Sango was thinking the same thing.

"You say Naraku was the one pulling the ronin's strings?" Kouga asked.

"Yes," Sango replied.

"Then you were right after all, taijya." He pointed above the dust cloud. Sango and Miroku followed his outstretched finger to where a white feather floated lazily in the blue sky.

"Kagura!" Shippo exclaimed, rather unnecessarily, because they all recognized the feather, even at this distance. "Does she see us?"

They watched as the feather slowly began to spiral towards the ground, away from the army, into a copse of trees. "I would say that is a safe bet," Miroku said with a wry smile.

"Those ronin could be here in a few hours," Ayame said. She had seen enough war in her time to accurately gauge an army's progress. "And there's much more of them than we are."

Kouga snorted. "They're only humans."

"And we have lost many a wolf youkai to human hunters." Ayame refused to give ground.

Kouga bit back a retort. "That may be true," he growled, "but that's in the past. This is Naraku's army, neh? We have to fight him sooner or later. Why not now?"

"Why not?" Sango shot back. "Because we have to get to the well and save Kaede's village, that's why not! We don't have a chance against Naraku without–" Sango almost said Inuyasha, but reconsidered at the last minute, "–without Kagome," she finished. That much was true as well. It had been Kagome's arrows that had driven off Naraku the last few times; not even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga had always been successful. "We can go around the ronin."

"There's not much chance of that now," Miroku said. "Kagura's surely sighted us, and if that is Arashikaze's ronin, they are here because you were right, Sango. Kikyo told someone." His fists clenched. "We never should have trusted her."

"Maybe...maybe she didn't have a choice," Shippo put in quietly. He wasn't fond of Kikyo either, but it didn't seem right after she had helped them escape certain death in the village.

"It doesn't matter!" Kouga snarled. "They're here, on ground we know well." He motioned at the fields in front of them. "Human armies are like herds of deer. They won't go to the left and the right, because the rice paddies will bog them down..." His voice trailed off, abruptly realizing something. He sat on his haunches and spit a curse.

Miroku realized it as well. "We can't move across those paddies, either. If we follow the raised paths, the ronin archers can kill us with arrows. And it would be child's play to simply cut us off once we do reach dry ground."

Kouga shrugged. "Fine, then. We fight here. Those damn ronin have to come at this rock from that field between the two paddies. That'll narrow 'em down."

Miroku had to agree. Kouga was right. The paddies were too mushy and wet to move troops quickly, and the ronin cavalry would be useless. That restricted the ronin to advancing head-on against Kouga's tribe. "We don't have archers," he stated. "They'll outrange your spears."

"We can take cover in these rocks. The bastards will have to get in close to finish us off, and that's when we'll kill them all." Kouga grinned over his shoulder with a predatory smile. "Besides, you can always use that wind tunnel of yours."

"Assuming Naraku has forgotten to send his insects with Kagura, which I doubt." Miroku looked at the hill. There were plenty of hiding places there. The broken ground would defeat cavalry and make keeping the samurai footmen together, allowing the smaller wolf tribe, armed with their own youkai magic, to isolate groups of men and slaughter them. Behind them was the forest, which the wolves knew well. Since they could see in the dark, that would give them all the more of an advantage. "It doesn't appear we have much choice, Kouga-san. You are right; we will have to fight here–at least until sundown. Then we can retreat back through the woods and move around the ronin. But this is good ground for a stand."

"I don't run from fights," Kouga said angrily.

"We must preserve the tribe," Ayame replied.

Kouga fixed her with an icy stare and she quickly looked away, but he nodded. She was right; the tribe had to come first. "All right–until sundown."

"That's not enough." They all looked back to Sango. "Houshi-sama, Naraku is no fool. Arashikaze certainly isn't. He wouldn't just go off and leave the well unguarded. Yes, the ronin can't stay there forever, but we both know Naraku wouldn't give up so easily. He knows now that we plan to return. There has to be ronin still at Kaede's village."

"That's true," Miroku agreed. "And even if it's only a small number of ronin, there's still that giant youkai Shippo described, the one called Totoroki. There's no guarantee of victory here, and we probably cannot defeat the ronin army alone. We certainly need Kagome and Inuyasha to defeat Naraku, as you say, Sango. Therefore, if we are to win, we must unblock the well."

Kouga noticed that the monk was looking directly at him. He shot to his feet, fangs bared. "Have you lost your mind, monk?" he shouted. "You expect me to leave my tribe in the middle of a battle?"

"No," Miroku countered without flinching. "I expect you to leave us _now_. You can make the village by nightfall. All you have to do is destroy the tree. And I'm sure you can kill Totoroki."

"No doubt," Kouga replied, gritting his teeth.

"And you're the only one of us that could possibly outdistance Kagura."

Kouga was having trouble with the monk's logic. "I won't leave my tribe leaderless!"

"You won't." Ayame stepped forward. "I can lead them."

"_You?!"_ Kouga's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Why not I? If I am to marry you someday, I will be expected to lead this pack alongside you." Miroku and Sango's eyes widened. This was something completely new.

"Marry you? But you...Kagome...I..." He felt her green eyes boring holes in his soul. Finally, he pulled at his hair, then savagely kicked a rock. Propelled by the magic of the Shikon shards in his legs, the rock disappeared a good mile into the forest. "Dammit!"

Miroku came to his rescue. "Kouga, I and Sango can stay here. As you say, my wind tunnel will do more good here, and not even Kilala can keep up with you. We would be at a distinct disadvantage in the air against Kagura, and we'd only slow you down."

Sango took a step forward as well. "And if Kagura sees us, she will have to stay. If the insects are here, they will not follow the ronin–they have to be controlled by Naraku, and Kagura's part of him. Even with the insects, the ronin will need something to counter the wolves, Houshi-sama, and myself. That will give you a better chance to get to the well before Naraku can stop you."

"And Shippo can go with you," Miroku added.

_"What?!"_ both Kouga and Shippo expostulated at the same time. "I won't go with that furball!" Kouga yelled, pointing at Shippo as if he was some unbelieveable freak of nature.

"Yeah, well, you're flea bait as much as me!" Shippo snapped back, and wolf youkai and kitsune were soon nose to nose, growling at each other. Kouga's arm whipped around and snatched Shippo off the ground, holding him at arm's length while Shippo howled curses and punched at the air. The resemblance to Inuyasha was enough that Sango couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Kouga," Miroku sighed.

"What, monk?" Kouga was rather enjoying humiliating the annoying cub.

"Do you know how to get to Kaede's village?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head for a moment, then dropped Shippo. "Shit."

"Take Shippo with you. He can ride on your back."

"Fine! Let's just get this over with." He whirled on the other three. "I'm trusting you with my tribe, and I hate that. But for Kagome, and to get vengeance on that son of a bitch Naraku, I'm doing this. If my packmates are killed, monk, your body better be with them."

"Rest assured that it will be. I will sacrifice myself if necessary."

Kouga stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Very well. I believe you. Let's go, you little turd." Shippo stomped forward and made sure he landed as roughly as possible on Kouga's back, digging in his claws into Kouga's fur tunic.

"Go to the north," Sango advised him. "That way, Kagura might not notice you. Then cut east, then south. Shippo knows the way."

"Yes, yes, I will. Ayame, tell Ginta and Hakkaku what we're doing. Tell them _not_ to follow–they're in charge...alongside you," he amended. "They know this tribe better than you."

Ayame stepped forward, and before Kouga could stop her, she grabbed his topknot and planted a kiss on very surprised lips. "Come back to me, Kouga-chan," she whispered when she drew back, so softly even Miroku and Sango couldn't hear her. "I know you love Kagome and must avenge your tribe...but I...I am still here for you."

Kouga's lips moved, but no sound came out. He finally found his voice. "Uh...erhm...well...then...t-take care of my tribe...Ayame...c-chan..." And before he could make a bigger fool of himself, he turned and shot down the path to the north, leaving a swirl of dust and leaves in his wake.

"_That_ was interesting," Miroku said.

"It's none of your business, houshi," Ayame said with a Kouga-like growl. "Come. We have preparations to make."

"Yes, Ayame-sama."


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry that this is so late. With Halloween and the election, there hasn't been much time to write. I also have to say this was the most difficult chapter to write of all of them, because it really required me to get into the heads of Rumiko Takahashi's creations. I hope I did a good job._

_I also promised a big battle this time. Well, I had every intention of doing so, but then I realized that I was going to have to write about six more pages, easy, and that's a little long. So I'll go ahead and post this, and try and get the new chapter up as soon as possible so you don't have to wait too much._

_For those of you that read and liked "How Not to Write Inuyasha Horror Crossovers," I do intend to update that at some point. Things just got busy 'round here. I'm also having trouble figuring out how to set up Freddy vs. Kikyo. (But hey, I really enjoyed writing Kagura into Dawn of the Dead...plug plug plug.) _

_Just a little historical note: the battle cry of Soryu ("He who advances...") is an actual motto used by the Ikki warrior monks, who were active against Ieyasu Tokugawa at the time._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Jschu: I'm a history major, so I love adding those little details. Currently, I'm reading _The Samurai: A Military History _by Stephen Turnbull. It's a great book; I highly recommend it._

_Darkless Vasion: Thanks for the notes on Ayame. It'll help immensely in the next few chapters._

_Hawker-748: Omake of Kikyo doing a striptease? Hmmm..._

_Ganheim: Thanks. I did review your story, though I haven't had time to check out your latest chapter. (I encourage everyone to read Ganheim's Inu-Yasha story, "Crossing the Rubicon." It's good stuff.)_

_DogEars: Yeah, sorry the chapter's late._

_Mizurazame: I make it a point to read _Shogun_ once a year. It helped inspire me to get into studying Japanese history, and anime. Probably some of Clavell's style has seeped into this story (at least I hope so), and it's been a huge influence on my ongoing AU Evangelion fic, "Evolution," down to the point where Riana Arashikaze quotes directly from John Blackthorne._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: What better music than the "Battle of the Mounds" from _Conan the Barbarian?_ It is, after all, where I got Miroku's last line in this chapter. For Kagome and Inuyasha, "The Eternal Knot" by Adiemus works well._

CHAPTER ELEVEN: CALM BEFORE THE STORM

_Believe me, believe me_

_I can't tell you why_

_But I'm trapped by your love_

_And I'm chained to your side._

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands_

_Love is a battlefield._

_–Pat Benatar, "Love is a Battlefield"_

__"This is bad ground, Soryu-sama," Kentaro Ishikawa said, staring towards the hill. Saruji Soryu stood next to him, arms folded across his chest, looking impatient. Kagura also stood with the two men. "What does the ground have to do with it?" she snapped. "In those rocks are the houshi, the taijya, and the wolf youkai who are their allies! Attack!" Her eyes narrowed at Soryu. "You have your orders, from your lord and mine!"

Soryu's fingers closed around the hilt of his katana and he glowered at Kagura. "I am well aware of my orders, Kagura!" he shouted, making the feathers in her hair ripple. Visibly, he regained control of himself. "If you were a samurai, which you are not, you would realize that those rocks present a problem. Your Lord Naraku said that there were perhaps four dozen of these wolf youkai. Is that accurate?"

Kagura too was trying not to give into the temptation to simply sever Soryu's head from his shoulders. "Yes," she replied tightly.

"Four dozen–we outnumber them three to one, easily."

Ishikawa nodded. "Yes, sir. But those rocks give them an advantage. Worse, there's only one way we can attack."

Soryu's fingers tightened on the sword, out of frustration this time. "I know, Ishikawa-san. The rice paddies hem us in. The only dry ground is the causeway in the middle–and that is only three horses wide." He turned back to Kagura. "What are these youkai typically armed with?"

"Spears and swords, scavenged from battlefields." She almost added, _the same as you,_ but thought better of it.

"Archers?"

"None." Actually, Kagura wasn't sure about the archers–the wolf youkai she had slain at Naraku's castle had not been armed with bows--but she wasn't going to admit it.

"We could flank them," Ishikawa stated.

Soryu shook his head. "It would be dark by then. They could easily slip around us. No, Kagura-san is right: we must attack. No matter the ground." He looked at the sky. "It also looks like it may rain. I'd rather fight before the ground gets completely unsuitable for horses." Soryu put his hands on his hips. "Right. We will use our archers to cover the advance of the spearmen. They will go forward in three waves. Once it looks as if their line is about to break, we unleash the cavalry. That should rout them, and we can ride these wolf youkai down at our leisure. Almost like a hunt, neh?"

Ishikawa nodded again. "Our arrows won't hit very many of them in those rocks, but it will keep their heads down and allow the infantry to close in and fight."

"Fujii-san!" Soryu called out. Noriaki Fujii stepped from the battle line of gathered ronin and walked forward, coming to attention and bowing. "You will lead the attack. Form your infantry into three battle lines."

"_Hai, tono!"_ Fujii barked.

"Fujii-san," Ishikawa added, "make sure you maintain your discipline if you get into those rocks. These youkai may not choose to fight honorably." He noticed Soryu scowl. Ishikawa knew Soryu wanted an honorable fight, if possible, even though he held any and all who were not samurai beneath him. "They may try to isolate individual units. You need not engage in battle with every youkai you meet–just drive them in front of you. We will send the cavalry in at the right moment."

"_Hai, tono._ I am not afraid of these youkai. They bleed red like the rest of us. I know what to do." He thumbed back at the massive Totoroki. "Does he?"

Soryu's scowl deepened. Both he and Ishikawa hated the brutish youkai. His strength would be useful, but his lazy attitude and crude ways undercut any usefulness the ronin commanders felt he had. "He will do as he's told," Kagura spoke up.

"Put him in the front line," Soryu ordered. He glanced at Kagura. "Any objections, Kagura-san?"

Kagura smiled. Soryu was obviously trying to get Totoroki killed. "None."

"Good. Fujii-san, you have your orders."

Fujii bowed, turned, and began yelling orders. The ronin fell into line. Ishikawa and Soryu mounted their horses. "Where do you want me?" Kagura asked.

"With the archers, with me, wherever you want," Soryu said indifferently. "Just stay out of the battle. It's no place for a woman." He kicked his horse's flanks, and they rode off. Kagura smirked and walked towards Totoroki. He spit out a blade of grass he had been idly chewing on. "Well?" he rumbled.

"Lord Soryu wants you in the first line."

"Trying to get me killed, is he?" Totoroki laughed. "I should snap that little turd's neck, but since I _want_ to be in the first line, I suppose I'll let him live." He shaded his eyes. "Is Sango there?"

"I believe I saw her."

"Excellent. Let the fun begin." He stood and hefted his club, then exaggeratedly marched to one side of the ronin line. The men there shied away from him until a sergeant shouted them back into place. Totoroki gave Fujii an ironic bow. Fujii ignored him as Soryu rode to the front of the line.

"Men of the Storm!" he called out, using the nickname the ronin army had picked up from their leader's surname. "There are demons in those rocks. They are strong and as cunning as the wolves they claim to be!" He drew his katana and let its blade catch the sunlight. "But we are samurai! We will whet our blades today on youkai blood! The monk and the demon huntress we want alive, but all others are fair game. Today we decorate our armor with wolf pelts!" This brought a cheer from the ranks. Soryu leveled his sword at Totoroki. "And we have our own youkai as well. Do not be afraid of peasant's tales!" Totoroki added his hellish laugh to the cheers. "Remember that he who advances is sure of heaven, but he who retreats of eternal damnation!" He spun his horse around. "Advance, men of the Storm!"

One last cheer, and the ronin started forward in three tight ranks. The archers marched just behind, bows out and ready, with Ishikawa bringing up the cavalry.

* * *

Miroku, Ayame, and Sango watched the ronin begin their march forward. Miroku turned to the wolf princess. "You know what to do, Ayame-sama."

She nodded. They had discussed what to do, and had come up with what they hoped was a good plan. She looked back at the ronin army. "So many humans," she said, trembling.

"Their numbers will be their undoing," Miroku assured her. "All we must do is hold until dusk."

"Five hours," Ayame breathed, trying to calm herself. Kouga was trusting her–it was her pack now, and she must somehow bring them through this, buy enough time for Kouga to complete his mission. She reached down, tugged, and came away with two handfuls of grass. Ayame then looked to Miroku and Sango. "May the gods watch over you both."

"And you as well, Ayame-sama," Sango replied. Ayame left to take up her own position, leaving them alone.

Sango stared at the army. "Houshi-sama...we won't hold them for two hours."

"We will, Sango. We must. It's a good plan."

"But it has to work."

"Yes, that's true," was all Miroku said.

Sango paused. "What happens if it doesn't?"

"If Kouga opens the well for Kagome and Inuyasha, our sacrifice will not have been in vain."

Sango tried to force back her tears, but they escaped nonetheless. It wasn't fair. For so long, they had hunted Naraku, both of them for their own reasons–Miroku, to stave off death, and Sango, to get revenge for it. Neither had given much thought to what might happen after that, but deep down, Sango had hoped they would both live. Now they were facing professional, well-organized killers of men, not a horde of often-mindless demons. Sango watched the ronin advance and saw her own death, and Miroku's, among the glittering spear points. She tried to tell herself that if she died, Kagome would get her revenge for her and at least she would have peace, but the words felt hollow. Sango wanted to live, and she wanted Miroku to live as well. For himself, and for her. "Houshi-sama..." She paused. "I mean, Miroku."

He turned to her, his eyes wide. Not once had she ever spoken his name. "Sango?"

"I..." Sango wiped her eyes, smearing her eyeshadow. "I...wanted to say...in case you...or I...don't..."

Miroku reached out and put a finger on her lips. "No, Sango. No last promises or confessions. I know what you want to say. I feel the same. You know that." Abruptly, he grabbed her shoulder, pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her, all in one fluid motion. While Sango's head was still spinning from that, Miroku spun her around for real, and smacked her on the bottom. "Now go, Sango!"

Sango nearly slapped him instinctively, but before she did something she knew she would regret–slapping him or kissing him back–she ran away, drying her tears on the sleeve of her catsuit. "I will find you, Miroku-chan, in this life or the next," she whispered.

Miroku watched her go. Now he was alone on the hill. Abreeze sprang up, ruffling his robes, filling the air with the sweet smell of moisture as rain clouds approached. Below him, almost in arrow range, he could see the ronin marching. The sheer inexorability of their advance made any resistance seem futile, and he knew that was their intention. Yet he had seen worse: Miroku had faced death so many times in his short life that it no longer held any terrors for him. Except that now, he actually had something to live for. He clenched his fists until the knuckles turned white. The hole in his right hand seemed to itch, and he knew just how easy it would be to simply unleash it, and destroy the ronin army in a single strike. Naraku's damned insects were there, but that mattered little at this point. The only thing that kept Miroku from simply destroying his enemies and himself in the process, in a single act of awesome revenge on Naraku and all the injustice in the world, was the lithe girl now running down the slope behind him. For Miroku also wanted to live, and if he was to avoid being killed, he knew he must become a killer of men himself. He glanced around. The wolf youkai were in position. If they could delay the ronin, then they might have a chance. And for that one chance, Miroku would fight.

One last thing to do. Miroku closed his eyes and said a brief sutra, a prayer for those who were going to live and those who were going to die. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and once more watched the ronin come ever closer. "It doesn't matter, really," he said softly. "No one will remember this battle. There will never be a scroll read to the Emperor, or a _noh_ play. All that matters is that a few stood against many. Those that are here today will remember that. And that is enough."

At peace, Miroku stood and waited.

* * *

Kagome walked carefully to the Goshinboku, trying to ignore the pain that just walking brought. She knew that she should be in bed, but there were more pressing matters than her own discomfort.

Though her mother had been less than enthusiastic about the idea, Inuyasha had insisted that they try the well almost the minute they had reached the Higurashi Shrine. They had gone straight from the car to the well house, Souta and Kagome's mother trailing behind. With a last promise that she would not stay one more moment than necessary in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had allowed Inuyasha to pick her up as if she were made of glass–a quite apt analogy, she felt. Inuyasha and her mother had shared a curious look, then he turned back and they jumped into the well...only to feel the bone-jarring impact of Inuyasha hitting the soft earth. After assorted curses, Inuyasha had nearly given Mrs. Higurashi heart failure by leaping _out_ of the well. She had expressly forbidden them to try again, so Kagome had given Inuyasha the jewel shards, and he had leapt in one more time. Again, nothing but a thump of bare feet on dirt and curses that made their ears turn red. After that, Inuyasha had slapped the shards back into Kagome's hand and stomped out of the well house. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome had followed–but slowly, at a distance, so that the hanyou could rid himself of some of his anger.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree, shaking with anger. Kagome was surprised to see that he was so frustrated that he was hitting the Goshinboku, fists smashing against bark. Her hands went to her mouth as an incoherent snarl burst from him, and claws flashed in the late afternoon sunlight. When she saw bark chips flying, Kagome realized that she had better bring Inuyasha under control in a hurry.

"Inuyasha, _sit!"_ she said firmly, and instantly the hanyou went down, leaving ten parallel scratches in the Goshinboku's trunk.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, around a mouthful of dirt.

Kagome walked to him and gingerly sat down. "Because you were freaking out, that's why!"

Inuyasha struggled to pull his head up. "Yeah? Well, I got a damn good reason for freaking out, Kagome! _I can't go home!"_

By the time Kagome had a response for that, Inuyasha had been able to lever himself into a sitting position. "We don't know that, Inuyasha," she said at length.

"Yeah? Well, for your information, Kagome, that was about the tenth time I've tried the well. I can't get through! Nothing works! I'm stuck here!"

Kagome's temper flared. "And that's so bad why?" Before she could stop herself, she snapped, "Oh, I know why! _Kikyo _is there!"

Inuyasha turned around so quickly his silver hair whipped around his face. "Yeah, she is. So's Sango and Miroku. And Shippo and Kaede. And for that matter, Naraku. You forget in that hospital place?"

Kagome's fists balled, but then she bit back her retort. They could argue for hours, but their situation would not change. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "You're right, Inuyasha. I've been very selfish."

Inuyasha, all too ready for a fight, now had no target to vent his frustrations on. Feeling like a fool, he brushed the dirt from his hair. "How so?" Kagome was about the only unselfish person he knew.

"While I was in the hospital, I had a lot of time to think," Kagome replied. "When you told me you couldn't get back, in some ways I hoped it was true. I hoped we never had to go back."

"How could you think that?"

"Easy. Inuyasha, about all we do in the Sengoku Jidai is fight for our lives, or walk around trying to find the next demon to fight. It scares me–I'm not like you or the others, even Shippo. That sort of violence is something new. Before I got dragged through that well, I'd never seen a dead human being before, not even my father." Kagome idly picked at the grass. "Now I've seen so many dead people that I've gotten used to it. I've even killed."

"Yeah, but you had to do that."

"Maybe. But there's times that when I've gone home, I've thought seriously about never coming back–and not just because I was mad at you or Kikyo or whoever. It's because I don't want to die, and I'm tired of watching people murder each other like they swat flies." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha, I almost died this time. I saw Mayu–the little ghost we had to save from hell, remember? Maybe it was a dream, maybe it wasn't, but I thought for sure that was it. It wasn't scary at the time, but I've woken up a few times just scared out of my mind, not sure if I was dead or not. I've got a lot to do in my life, Inuyasha. I don't want to die."

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree. "So why'd you keep coming back?"

He half expected her to say 'to restore the Jewel,' but instead she said simply, "You." Kagome put a hand on his arm. "Don't look so surprised. Remember what we almost did the other night." Kagome felt herself blushing, but she wasn't the only one. She took a deep breath. "We could make a life here, Inuyasha. You and I."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha wasn't sure what else he could say. It was tempting, very tempting. In his time, Kagome was at the right age to marry. They would never have to fight again. He could live in peace, for good. He wouldn't have to live only to fight.

And deep down, Inuyasha knew that he loved Kagome.

In the distance, a horn honked. The wind shifted, and the air smelled foul. Overhead, a giant bird of metal whined past. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. _This world isn't mine. It's Kagome's. I don't think I could ever belong here. _He looked down at her, now nestled against his arm, returning his gaze with her depthless brown eyes, her beautiful face framed by locks of black hair. _I love you, Kagome. But I also love Kikyo. And I can't live under the same sky as her killer._

Kagome smiled sadly, reading the emotions on his face as easily as a book. "But we can't do that, can we?" She drew away a little.

"Kagome...I talked with your grandfather...about the war. The big one that he fought in. You know, the one Japan lost."

She blinked in surprise. "He talked about it? He's never said much to me."

"He said he was one of the kamikazes. You know about them?"

"Yes, of course, but Grandpa was one? He told you that?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kagome exclaimed, "He never told me!"

"He lost his friends. I guess that's why he doesn't want to talk about it." Inuyasha got to his feet, and helped Kagome to hers. "He doesn't want me to go back. Neither does your mom. They think if I do, I'm going to die."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

He shrugged. "But you know, I'm kinda like your grandpa's friends. They went out, knowing they weren't coming back. And they were comfortable with that, because it was their duty. It's my duty too."

"_Duty?!"_ Kagome shrilled. "To get killed? The kamikazes didn't save Japan, Inuyasha! We still lost the war!"

Inuyasha silenced her with a look. "Sometimes you just have to make a stand, Kagome. Stopping Naraku is my duty. Protecting Kikyo is my duty. Protecting _you_ is my duty. And I failed last time." He shook his head. "Never again. I've got to go back, Kagome. You know that."

Kagome sighed. "I understand," she said after a long moment of silence.

"You do?"

"Yes." She let go of him and stepped over the little fence that surrounded the Goshinboku. "Maybe I've been living in a dream since we got here." She walked towards the house. "Let me get my stuff together. We'll keep trying until we get through. Maybe there's a way we can break through whatever's blocking the well."

Inuyasha caught up with her. "Hey, wait a minute. You're still too hurt. You shouldn't exert yourself too much–" Then it was Kagome's turn to close his mouth with a glance. "Er..."

"You think you're the only one with a duty? Ehhh?" Kagome demanded. "I was the one who busted the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha. I have my duty too." She abruptly turned and stood on tiptoe, nose to nose with him. "And I'll be damned to all the hells if I sit here and watch you throw your life away."

"W-What do you mean?"

"We are going to get back to the Sengoku Jidai, complete the quest, and restore the Jewel, that's what I mean! And we're going to _live,_ Inuyasha! Do you understand? _You are going to live!"_ To emphasize her point, she poked him hard in the chest with every word. "Do you understand?" she shouted.

"U-Uh, s-sure..."

"Good. Now wait here, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha watched her stride purposefully into her house. He thought about the legend, and what Mrs. Higurashi had said: _I don't know anymore._

"Neither do I," Inuyasha said aloud. "But maybe...just maybe...there's a way." He grinned and patted the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Yeah. There _is_ a way."


	12. The Storm Breaks

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: As promised, a little quicker off the blocks this time, and with a big battle to boot! This is the longest chapter of the story, so be prepared to read awhile; there's so much happening here that I had to fit it all into one chapter. Unfortunately, this also meant that my fight scenes with Kouga and Shippo vs. Naraku and Kohaku weren't as long as I hoped, so Shippo ends up looking a bit cowardly and Kouga a little stupid. I'll make it up to them sometime._

_Note that I use the English versions of Kagura's and Inuyasha's attacks, as most readers will be more familiar with those. I have kept a few Japanese phrases, which are outlined below. Also worth noting is that a "guest star" from one of the earliest Inu-Yasha episodes makes an appearance in the ronin camp, and Evangelion fans, I'm sure, will recognize one of the battle scenes._

_Finally, this chapter gets very bloody, there's some cursing, and there is a scene of attempted rape. Reader discretion is advised._

_BUTCHERING THE EMPEROR'S JAPANESE DEPT.:_

_Hai, tono: Phrase meaning, "Yes, my lord." I use both English and Japanese phrases; the latter is mainly used as a literary change of pace._

_Taijiya: Demon hunter, i.e. Sango and Kohaku. _

_Houshi: Lower-class monk, i.e. Miroku._

_Ashigaru: foot soldiers, usually (but not always) drawn from the peasantry rather than the samurai class. Peasants could and frequently did become samurai during the Sengoku Jidai._

_Neko youkai: literally, "cat demon," i.e. Kilala/Kirara._

_Kusarigama: weighted chain with a blade on one end. This is Kohaku's weapon of choice._

_Hiraikotsu: Sango's "boomerang bone." I realize that most Inu-Yasha fans know and can pronounce this better than they can "Okeechobee" or "Fallujah," but newer folks might not know it._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Darkless Vasion: Yep, glad you liked Kagome's peptalk. One of the thing that impresses me about her character is that, despite everything that always happens to their group, Kagome is the one who never, ever gives up. Even when she's the last one standing and she has one arrow left, she finds a way to win. Having Sango use Miroku's actual name rather than "Houshi-sama"__ seemed appropriate; I don't think she'd use the honorific if she was pretty sure they were going to die, or in cases of extreme emotional trauma (as what happens in this chapter)._

_Kaylana: Thank you very much. As you can see, I took your threat _very_ seriously._

_Tobias: Thanks. Don't expect Fluffy to show up in this fic. I like him, but there's no place for him in this story, unfortunately._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: "The Riders of Taramis" from _Conan the Destroyer, _"The Bridge at Khazad Dum" (again) from _Lord of the Rings, _and "Superbeast" by Rob Zombie._

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE STORM BREAKS

_I will take it to the wire now_

_Until every race is run_

_I'll go straight into the fire now_

_Until every day is done_

_Voices say, break away_

_Live each night as if each moment was the only one._

_–Larry Greene, "Through the Fire"_

Noriaki Fujii walked at the head of his battle line. He looked up at the approaching clouds and smiled; he didn't much care for fighting in the mud, but any relief from the steaming humidity of the rice paddies on either side of him and the merciless sun would be welcome. Moving his gaze downward to the hill that rose before him, he could see more clearly now that it was studded with rocks that thrust from the ground in odd areas and shapes. Only one person could be seen on the hill, a man wearing the robes of a monk. He briefly thought about challenging the monk to a duel, but the fact that he was standing some distance up the hill, his flanks covered with rocks, made Fujii decide not to. It was too easily an ambush, and he knew from his childhood that wolves attacked in packs, from the flanks if they could. He had to keep his men under control and together, and hunt the youkai–not allow the youkai to hunt him.

Behind the three lines of _ashigaru_, foot soldiers, rode Saruji Soryu and the cavalry. They were now some distance back, waiting for the right moment to charge. Soryu's fingers tapped the hilt of his katana in a beat of impatience. He wanted to order the charge now, to simply ride into the face of his enemy and dare them to come out and fight like men. Soryu kept his impatience under control, knowing he had to give the infantry a chance to drive the youkai out into the open. He too wondered at the presence of the monk, though he admired the man's bravery. If the wolves had fled and left this single houshi alone, Soryu would challenge him to honorable combat.

"Lord Soryu?"

Soryu shook himself free of the image of a beautiful, terrible final fight and turned to Ishikawa. "Yes?"

"The archers."

"Ah, of course. My apologies. Tell them to begin–"

Suddenly one of the other cavalry stood in his stirrups and shouted, "My lord! To the right flank, front!"

Soryu turned in his saddle. "By the Lord Buddha!"

It looked like a rolling fireball as it came around the side of the hill, on the very edge of the rice paddy. Only as the fireball grew closer did the ronin see that it was a tiger, one with two tails and fiery paws. On the back sat a woman dressed in black. Behind the tiger, where its paws had touched the ground, fire erupted. It caught quickly in the tinder-dry grass and began to burn.

"It's the taijiya!" Kagura yelled. She had stood to one side of Soryu and Ishikawa, but now she sprinted forward, drawing her fans from her sleeves.

"Archers, fire!" Soryu ordered. At once a fusillade of arrows rose into the air, arching over the heads of the cavalry. They quickly reached the zenith of their flight and fell downwards, whistling as they did so. As Ishikawa watched, the rider brought up a L-shaped length of bone, covering herself and the top of the fiery _neko youkai._ Arrows ricocheted off the bone or were incinerated in the fire; none hit the rider, and in fact most fell among the rocks.

Kagura drew even with the third line of infantry and swept her fans to either side of her body. _"Dance of the Dragon!"_ she screamed. The wind, already increasing in intensity as the storm approached the battleground, now rose to a tornadic roar as it obeyed its mistress' commands. Grass and mud flew into the air as the minature cyclone roared across the paddies towards Kagura's target. She grinned savagely, knowing she had led Sango the taijiya and Kilala the demon cat perfectly. Unfortunately, she had not taken into account what her attack would do to the ronin assembled on her right; men were nearly sucked into the cyclone, the wind tearing at their clothes and armor. Their discipline, already shaken by the appearance of the fiery tiger, unraveled as the three lines hesitated, crashed into each other, and got hopelessly mixed up. The second salvo of arrows was scattered everywhere but their target, a few falling amongst the ronin and further causing chaos. Kagura did notice that, but couldn't have cared less as she saw the winds pick up Kilala and throw her sideways into a rock outcropping; Sango was plucked from Kilala's back and sent flying into the air, to crash hard into the hill. Totoroki, alone unbowed by the wind, saw his prey fall.

"Kagura, you stupid bitch!" Soryu shouted. "Stop it!"

"Cease firing!" Ishikawa waved at the archers.

"Reform your lines!" Fujii yelled over the whistling wind.

And Totoroki, seeing Sango there for the taking, bellowed, _"CHARGE!"_

* * *

"So that well is the gateway to Kagome's world, neh?" Kouga lay behind a fallen tree at the edge of the treeline. "That's some tree jammed into there–but it shouldn't be no problem to kick loose."

"Well, I don't see any samurai or youkai, so let's go!" Shippo said, scampering forward.

Kouga hooked a clawed finger into the back of Shippo's tunic. "Hold on a minute, furball. Just because you don't see anything doesn't mean it's not there." He sniffed the air. "Hmm. There's something on the air, all right."

Shippo sniffed as well, but other than the usual smells of the forest, plus that of the ronin encampment, and cooked rice–which reminded him that he hadn't eaten in several hours–there was nothing different that he could tell. On the other hand, he didn't smell the one they called Totoroki, either. "Is it a youkai? Naraku?"

"No, I'd know his foul stench anywhere. This one's different, but I've smelled it before." Kouga tested the air again. "Almost like your demon slayer friend."

"Sango?" Shippo asked. He was still trying to puzzle it out when suddenly Kouga snatched him up and shot over the log in one fluid motion. There was a thunk of steel into the rotted tree where Kouga's head had been a moment before. The wolf chief threw the screaming kitsune aside as he crouched into a battle stance. The razor-sharp blade was ripped backwards from the fallen tree, drawn back with a chain to land firmly in the hands of a man–a boy, Kouga corrected himself. He wore a black catsuit that Kouga recognized to be identical to the one he had seen Sango wearing, though the boy's was edged in teal with brownish armor, not red and pink as Sango's had been. The family resemblance, even though the boy wore a mask, was unmistakeable.

"Kouga, that's Kohaku, Sango's brother!" Shippo warned.

"I figured that out for myself," Kouga growled.

"Don't kill him! He's under Naraku's control!"

Kohaku suddenly sprang forward, tossing the _kusarigama_ at Kouga with impressive speed. Kouga dodged to one side, even as Kohaku drew the chain back and sent it flying at the wolf youkai again. As fast as Kohaku was, however, Kouga was having little trouble dodging his attacks. "Hmpf," Kouga snorted. "If this is the best Naraku can do, I doubt I'll even start panting at this rate!"

A root erupted from the ground, formed into a fist, and punched Kouga under the jaw in one single motion. Kouga was thrown backwards, but somersaulted and came up on his feet. He shook his head for a moment, wiped blood from where he had accidentally bit his lip, and grinned. "So, the puppetmaster comes on the scene at last."

The root vanished back into the ground as Naraku walked–or floated–forward. He returned Kouga's grin from beneath the baboon-head mask. "It appears Lady Kikyo spoke the truth for once. I expected either Sango or the monk, not you, Kouga." He glanced at the well. "I see. You're here to unblock the well."

"That's a bonus," Kouga growled. "The fun part will be killing you."

Naraku chuckled. "You'll have to kill Sango's dear brother here."

"I don't care. He means nothing to me."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Kouga cracked his knuckles loudly. He looked at Shippo. "You take care of Kohaku. I'll take Naraku apart!" And with that, Kouga sprinted forward.

"Me? Take care of–oh, damn," Shippo sighed. As Kohaku tried to intercept Kouga, Shippo flung two spheres of blue energy at the demon slayer. "_Foxfire!"_ It was effective: Kohaku jumped away, leaving Kouga clear to attack Naraku head on. "Hey, I did it!" Shippo crowed. Then he sprang out of the way as Kohaku's _kusarigama_ nearly sliced into his chest; as it was, it left a cut across his tunic. Shippo's eyes widened in fright as Kohaku advanced on him. Shippo gulped, dodged another blade, and ran for all he was worth towards Kaede's village.

Unnoticed by any of the combatants, one of the ronin watched from behind a tree deep in the forest. He nodded to himself, and also ran towards Kaede's village. Unencumbered by the fact that no one was trying to kill him, he quickly made his way through the forest, reaching the ronin encampment. Puffing, he ran towards his commander's tent.

Takashi Arashikaze was sitting cross-legged on the grass, reading a scroll. One of his guards ducked his head into the tent. "My lord, Lieutenant Yamada approaches!"

"Send him in. And bring some water." Arashikaze tossed the scroll aside as Yamada was let into the tent, gasping. He fell to one knee in as much fatigue as respect. "My lord...Arashikaze..."

"Take a few breaths and a drink, Yamada-san," Arashikaze prompted gently. When his retainer had gratefully choked down a dipper of water and caught his breath, Arashikaze nodded at him.

"Thank you, Lord Arashikaze," Yamada said gratefully. "Sir, I followed Naraku at a distance as you asked. I don't know if he saw me."

"Irrevalent. I don't care if he knows we're spying on him. Continue."

"My lord, near the filled-in well, I saw what had to be a wolf youkai. It acted like one; it even looks like one. Along with it was some sort of minor demon, or a pet–I'm not sure which. In any case, a demon hunter attacked the wolf youkai, and then apparently Naraku used some sort of magic. A strange root appeared from the ground and also attacked the wolf youkai. There's a battle going on as we speak."

Arashikaze instantly was on his feet. "Yamada-san, assemble two companies of men immediately."

_"Hai, tono!"_

Arashikaze brushed past him and left the tent. He pointed at one of the ronin who was lounging two tents away, sharpening his katana. "You there, Nobunaga Takeda! Come here!"

The ronin sprang to his feet, ran to Arashikaze, slipped, and fell in a heap at his commander's feet. "Milord, I'm sorry, I slipped–"

Arashikaze hauled him up. "Nobunaga-san, find Lady Kikyo and bring her to me immediately. She is at the hospital. Move!"

_"Hai, tono!"_ Nobunaga barked, coming to attention, then ran off. He slipped and fell once more before he was gone to sight. "Is he truly a relative of Lord Oda Nobunaga?" Yamada asked.

"So he says. Hopefully the boy doesn't die just getting to Lady Kikyo."

"Sire, on the hill!" one of the guards called out. One of the picket guards was waving. Arashikaze and Yamada ran in that direction, cresting the hill in a few moments. The guardsman said nothing, merely pointed. They followed his outstretched finger to where someone dressed in demon exterminator clothing was busy trying to exterminate what appeared to be a tiny ball of fur. Suddenly, the furball changed course and started heading directly at them. "What in all the Chinese hells?" Yamada exclaimed.

The furball resolved itself into a child dressed in a tattered blue kimono, except that no child the ronin had ever seen had a bushy tail or doglike feet. "Lord Arashikaze!" the child screamed. "Help!" He barely dodged a spinning _kusarigama._

"Soldier, your bow!" Arashikaze called out, and the guard handed him his already strung bow, then an arrow. Arashikaze nocked it, and aimed. The demon slayer was barely in his teens, and something made Arashikaze shift his aim from the head to the shoulder. The ronin lord's aim was flawless, and the boy went down with an arrow in his shoulder, dropping the _kusarigama_ from suddenly numb fingers. Meanwhile, Yamada drew his katana and leveled it at the little one tumbling to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Shippo glanced back at Kohaku, then, thinking fast, dropped to all fours before Arashikaze, bowing his head to the ground. "Lord Arashikaze, I am..." The kitsune hesitated, then quickly continued, "I am Shippo Higurashi, retainer to Lord Kouga of the Wolf Youkai."

Arashikaze handed the bow back to the guard. "If the demon slayer moves, shoot him in the leg." He then crouched. "You are a retainer?" he asked Shippo, amused despite the situation. "The wolves are in desperate need of help."

Shippo fought down an urge to set the ronin on fire. "My lord, I bring a message!"

"Ah, you're a courier. Very well, Higurashi-san, I am listening."

"Lord Arashikaze, Lord Kouga is not your enemy. Neither is Lady Kikyo, or Lord Inuyasha!"

Arashikaze raised an eyebrow. "No? Then who is, Higurashi-san?"

"Lord Naraku, sir!"

Yamada burst out laughing. "Whelp!" He abruptly stopped when he noticed Arashikaze wasn't laughing. "My lord, this is a child!" He pointed to Shippo's ears and tail. "He's a youkai himself!"

Arashikaze nodded. "Higurashi-san, look at me." When Shippo did so, Arashikaze asked, "Why is Naraku my enemy? Has not Lord Inuyasha killed my men at the well when he escaped? Has not Lord Kouga killed my men a few nights ago? Look me in the eye and tell me the truth, little one."

"Sir," Shippo said gravely, "Inu–er, Lord Inuyasha did not kill your men at the well. It was Naraku's, um, retainer, the lady called Kagura. And Lord Kouga and I just arrived from the north less than an hour ago, so it wasn't us who attacked them the other night, either."

"I find that hard to believe, since I sent a portion of my army to intercept this Kouga and his tribe."

"Yes, my lord. The rest of the tribe, the other taijiya–the female one, Sango; that's her brother that was trying to kill me, and he's under Naraku's control–and the monk, Miroku–they're fighting your men a day north of here. It's really sad–you have to stop all of this, Lord Arashikaze! Naraku's just using you to get back at Inuyasha and Kagome and me and everyone else! He wants the Shikon no Tama!" Shippo's eyes filled with tears. "Please, sir, you have to believe me!" Shippo buried his face in the ground, sobbing.

Arashikaze straightened. "Yamada-san, is the battalion assembled?" he asked.

Yamada looked behind them. "_Hai, tono._"

"Then form up into line and follow me to this well. Take the demon slayer over there captive–tie him up and place him under guard."

"You believe this boy?" Yamada exclaimed without thinking. He instantly bowed when he realized he had been out of place. "Sir, forgive me, I–"

"Enough." Arashikaze motioned for one of the musketmen to come over. He took the matchlock from the ronin's shoulder. "I don't know who to believe, Yamada-san, but Higurashi-san here, I believe, is the first youkai I've met so far that's told me the truth. Make sure Nobunaga-san brings Lady Kikyo. I want all the characters in this play assembled for the final act."

* * *

It is said the difference between victory and defeat is no wider than that of a sword blade.

The ronin, disoriented by Kagura's wind attack, the sudden fall of arrows in their midst, the appearance of Kilala, and the confusing and conflicting orders they heard shouted over the howl of the wind, heard only Totoroki's stentorian voice yelling to charge. Seeing the huge youkai charging forward, the ronin assumed that the order had been given by Soryu or Ishikawa. Most battles they had been quickly degenerated into huge, chaotic melees in any case, so they got up in twos or threes, and charged forward as well. Fujii tried to bring some order to the chaos, but the ronin were beyond that.

It is also said that the great captains of military history–Alexander, Frederick the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ieyasu Tokugawa–were always able to recognize when an enemy has made a fatal mistake, and exploit it.

Miroku, from his position on the hill, was shocked at just how quickly things had changed. A minute before, he had been facing a well-disciplined, well-led ronin army marching towards him, anchored by two formidable youkai. Now, he was facing a mob, charging into the whitish smoke left by Kilala's paws and whipped into a true grass fire by Kagura's winds. He had never led more than perhaps himself and Sango into battle before this day, but he suddenly knew what to do. And there was the fact that Sango lay squarely in the ronin army's path. In an instant, he discarded their first plan and improvised. "Ayame!" he cried. "Attack!" To emphasize his orders, he ran down the hill, pointing his staff forward.

Ayame saw what he intended, and unlike Miroku, she had led groups of her own mountain wolves into battle, even if the battles had been with other youkai or great elks. She raised her arms, split the air with a howl, and ran after Miroku. Around her, from where they had been concealed by the rocks, the wolf youkai rose as one and charged into the smoke.

From his position in the rear, all Soryu and Ishikawa could see was their men plunging into the smoke, and dim shapes moving within. They heard the predatory howls of a pack on the hunt, and Soryu could restrain himself no longer. He raised his katana and spurred his horse into a gallop. "_Charge! Men of the Storm, follow me! Charge! Hell or glory!"_ Soryu's men followed like moths to a flame.

"Lord Ishikawa!" one of the archers yelled. "What should we do?"

"'Duty is a mountain,'" Ishikawa whispered, quoting the old samurai proverb. "'Death is a feather.'" He turned to the archers. "Forward, but stay together! Watch your flanks!" The archer nodded and motioned his men forward at a jog. Ishikawa cantered his horse ahead of them. He passed Kagura, who stood still, unsure of what exactly to do at that moment. "Are you going to stand there?" he hissed at her. "Or are you going to obey your liege lord?" Kagura shrugged and began walking. The wind was not yet free.

The smoke was not that thick, but it was enough to cause the ronin to become separated into small groups. While the wolf youkais' sense of smell was not as acute due to the smell of burning grass, they still held a distinct advantage over the humans. The battle became a melee, but not one the ronin were used to fighting.

Four ronin came out of the smoke and nearly collided with Ayame. She flung the grass in her hands at them. In midair, they transformed into hard, sharpened razors that cut into armor and flesh. Three of the ronin were killed instantly as the shards sliced through throats and vitals; the fourth went down screaming in horrible pain at the grassblade that had lodged in his stomach. Ayame went past, drew her sword, and spotted another ronin aiming a spear at one of the wolves that accompanied their youkai brethren into battle. Once more howling her battle cry, she leapt upwards. The ronin turned and tried to bring up his spear, but the tip of her sword slashed him from brow to lips. He dropped the spear and fell backwards, clutching at a ruined face.

Alighting nimbly on her feet, Ayame looked around for a new enemy. She didn't see another spearman coming at her from behind, his weapon leveled at the base of her spine. Miroku did, however, and he rushed in from the side, using his staff to knock the spear aside. He spun the staff to smash the end into the ronin's stomach. The man doubled over, and Miroku put him down with a sweep of the rings across his face. He turned barely in time to parry a katana aimed at his head. As he pushed the ronin back, the swordsman abruptly straightened up, his mouth opening in a rictus of agony as a spear was thrust completely through him. Even with the horrible wound, he raised his katana high and tried to decapitate Miroku, but Ayame had reappeared. She took the swordsman's head off with a swing of her blade. "Are you all right?" she yelled over the din of battle. Already her once-pristine white fur cape was spattered with gore.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku shouted back.

"She went down over that way, somewhere!"

"Chieftess!" one of the youkai shouted. "Horses!" He pointed vaguely into the smoke.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Kozuka! To me!" Ayame ordered, hoping her orders would carry. "Go find Sango!" she told Miroku. "We'll hold them here! This is our fight now!"

Miroku gave her a quick nod and dashed into the smoke, praying he was going in the right direction. As he dashed across the field, coughing on the acrid smoke, he caught snippets of the battle. An arrow, fired from an unseen archer, skimmed just past his ear. A ronin stepped out of the mist and was almost instantly tackled to the ground by a wolf youkai and two wolves; Miroku closed his ears to the man's screams as he was stabbed and torn apart. He leapt over the fallen body of a youkai, not having time to see who; he was dead, whoever it was. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw another youkai run through with a katana, even as her spear pierced the chest of the ronin. Human and youkai died together.

"Sango!" he called out.

"Die, bastard!" came the answer as yet another ronin surged out of the smoke, his katana already bloody. Miroku didn't bother to dodge to one side, hitting the swordsman head on. The katana screeched against the staff. The houshi pressed his attack until both men were nearly nose to nose, close enough to feel the other man's breath and see the other man's eyes. Miroku hooked his foot around the ronin's ankle and pushed; the swordsman tripped and fell. Teeth bared, Miroku kicked the katana out of his grasp and brought the ringed end of his staff down on the man's head. There was a sickening crack, and the ronin went still. Miroku took a deep breath and kept moving.

* * *

Sango blinked away the darkness at the edge of her vision and rolled onto her back. Instantly a bolt of pain shot up her leg and she gasped. She sat up and probed where her leg throbbed dully, and another painful spike told her that her right ankle was broken. "Dammit," she breathed. Her _hiraikotsu_ lay beside her, and she struggled painfully to all fours. The sounds of battle were all around her, but she couldn't see. There was no sign of Kilala.

A war cry from her left made her spin around. A spearman charged Sango from the smoke. She quickly drew her sword and fell back to the ground, letting the spear point go past her head and sink into the ground. The spearman screamed as his momentum carried him into Sango's blade. The ronin fell over, wrenching the sword out of her grasp. She tried to shove the dead man off of her, as two other ronin spotted her and headed towards her. She reached into one of the many small pockets of her catsuit and tossed two egg-like spheres at their feet. The spheres exploded, spraying both with poison. The ronin staggered back, coughing and gagging, and disappeared. Sango breathed a sigh of relief and continued to wrestle the dead weight of the corpse.

Then the ground shook. "Sango-chan!"

_That's not Miroku, and it's certainly not Kagome_, Sango thought. The smoke parted to reveal a demon that stood easily over seven feet high. Over one shoulder he balanced a blood-streaked club. He grinned at her, and there was a hungry look in his eyes that chilled her to the bone.

"Do you know me?" he rumbled.

"No," Sango answered simply.

"That's too bad. I know you, Sango the demon slayer." He let the club thump into one meaty hand. "My name is Totoroki. You and your daddy killed my dear, sweet mother, and now I think I'll kill you."

* * *

Saruji Soryu spurred his horse into a full charge as they hit the smoke, jumping the scattered fires easily. "Follow me!" he yelled to the men behind him. "Stay close!"

"We're with you, Lord Sor–" The man behind him was suddenly cut off as a fiery yellow streak burst from the smoke to his left. To negotiate the narrow corridor between the paddies, the ronin had been forced to bunch their horses together; as a result, Kilala's leaping pounce took down a third of the cavalry with her, sending horses and riders flying and killing the charge's impetus. The remaining ronin attempted to close up to their leader, but now wolves harried the horses' legs, causing a few to rear up and others to shy away as their riders tried to bring them under control. Soryu cursed and kept going, determined that, if nothing else, he would find a honorable death in the midst of his enemy.

He charged out of the smoke, and heard orders being shouted in guttural Japanese slightly to his right front. He pulled the horse in that direction, and spotted not the monk, but someone with red hair tied in a ponytail and a white fur wrap. Soryu saw that this youkai was dressed better than the others, and decided this was the leader, or at least an officer. He would have preferred the monk, but if he could slay this one, it might buy him enough time to rally his troops. Spurring his horse yet again, Soryu charged the figure in red and white.

Ayame turned and saw the ronin dressed in red armor coming straight for her. She froze for a moment as the weak sunlight caught the shining katana the rider carried in a mailed fist.

"Ginta!" Hakkaku shouted. "Go for the horse!"

Ginta turned. The horse was too close to throw his spear, so he simply cracked it across the horse's nose, ducking as Soryu's katana nearly scalped him. The horse whinned and reared up, but Soryu had anticipated it: he let go of the reins and tumbled off the horse, coming up in a crouch, katana raised and ready. Kozuka thrust his spear at the ronin lord from the left, but Soryu spun away. The spear grated across his armor, and, as Kozuka tried to pull back, Soryu swung his katana. It caught the wolf youkai in the mouth and took his head off. Blood sprayed across the field as Soryu turned to face Hakkaku. His katana came around in a crimson arc, and Hakkaku barely blocked the blow with his upraised spear. The katana chopped it in half and its tip sliced easily through Hakkaku's cheek and chest.

"Hakkaku! Drop!"

The youkai did as he was told, letting himself fall to the ground. Soryu's death thrust missed him, and the ronin lord looked up just in time to see Ayame swing something downwards. He dodged to one side, but not quite fast enough as a blade of grass impaled his cheek, just barely missing his right eye. He moaned in agony, one hand going involuntarily to that side of his face, but the katana remained rock-steady.

He began to give ground, but stopped as he bumped into his horse, which Ginta had finished off. He spun slowly in place, as youkai materialized out of the smoke all around him. There were no ronin to be seen, and the sounds of battle had begun to subside. Soryu realized he was alone, and surrounded by bloodied, angry wolf demons.

Ayame stepped forward, her blood-encrusted sword leveled at him. "Surrender, samurai!"

Soryu shook his head. "Never." He saw the youkai raise their spears. "Before you kill me, youkai, what is your name?"

"Ayame."

"Are you a chieftess?" She nodded, and Soryu smiled. "Good. If I'm to die at the hands of a woman, then at least she is a lady of her own land." He raised the sword in front of him. "Come on! Let's see how many of you I can drag into hell with me!"

"You've dragged enough of my pack down today," Ayame replied. She stepped back and dropped her sword tip down. Saruji Soryu died as a half dozen spears were thrown into his body.

* * *

Totoroki took a step forward. "Do you know how much bullshit I had to put up with from that fool Naraku and his bitch Kagura? But it was worth it to see you like this, Sango." He slowly walked to one side and picked up her _hiraikotsu_. "Aww. You don't have your little toy." He flung it aside like it weighed nothing at all. It thunked into the ground about five feet away. "You don't have your houshi lover, either. Just you and me. And thanks to all this smoke, no one can interrupt us." Sango's hand scrabbled for the spear, but he stepped on her, pinning her hand beneath a muddy sandal. The pressure wasn't enough to break her hand, but it was more than enough to keep her from using it or the spear. He let his club drop, and used the weight of his body to press down on the dead man, pinning her other arm. She kicked him in the chest, but it was like kicking a stone wall. Totoroki grunted, but that was all; in fact, his smile grew wider as he used his knees to pin her legs. "Mmm. Feisty. I like 'em that way."

"Get away from me, demon," she snarled.

"Why? I only want to get to know you better, Sango." A clawed hand reached into her collar and drew it downward, tearing the black cloth. "Who knows? If you're good enough, maybe I might let you live after all." He leered in her face. "You're a little taller than the village girls. You might just be tall enough to...accomodate me." Sango turned pale. Being killed by a demon was a fate that held little terrors for her, but she had never once considered that she might be raped by one. "Go ahead, struggle. Scream for me." He pulled back his hand and shredded her tunic. His yellow eyes widened appreciatively; Sango's breast wrap didn't hide much. "A little bigger than I anticipated as well. All the better." He struck a thoughtful pose. "I wonder how you taste?" Totoroki chuckled, reveling in the terror-stricken look on her face, her eyes huge with fear, and her beautiful lips open and gasping. He leaned forward to lick her face.

Too late, he realized it was a trap. Sango suddenly brought her head straight down, ramming her forehead into the bridge of his nose. Totoroki, taken by surprise, reared backwards. Off balance, he teetered for a moment, enough for Sango to get her left arm free. She grabbed the fallen ronin's helmet and smashed it into Totoroki's face. There was an audible crack of cartilage and Totoroki bellowed in pain, staggering backwards. His grin turned into pure hatred. "You fucking slut." He grabbed his club. "I guess you'll be fun enough with both legs broken–"

Sango was still moving. Her right hand, now free as well, grabbed the fallen spear. Though she was still pinned by the dead ronin, her leverage was bad, and her thrust lacked strength, she reversed the point and stabbed it directly into Totoroki's groin.

The demon dropped the club and let out a strangled yell of pain. It rose considerably in octaves as Sango twisted the spear. "Scream, you son of a bitch!" Sango spit at him. "_Scream for me!"_

__Totoroki went down, all interest in revenge and rape now forgotten as he gripped his ruined genitals. Sango, adrenalin and hate flooding her body, finally shoved the body off of her; ignoring the pain from her ankle, she grabbed her _hiraikotsu_, hobbled over to the moaning Totoroki, and brought it straight down on his skull. He ceased screaming the second time she hit him, and ceased breathing on about the fifth time. Sango still smashed the boomerang into his shattered face, yelling unintelligble oaths at the dead demon.

Miroku found her at last and rushed to her. He quickly deduced what had happened. "Sango, stop! Stop! It's over! He's dead! Stop it!" Still Sango continued to bash the demon. Finally, Miroku grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Her head whipped around and he let go of her by pure instinct; the look on her face was not unlike that of Inuyasha at his demonic worst. The pain in her ankle snapped her out of it, and she fell backwards to a sitting position. Miroku knelt beside her. "Sango, speak to me! Are you all right?"

Reason slowly returned, and Sango shakily nodded. "He was...he was going to..."

"He's dead. You're safe. I'm here."

Sango suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, Miroku!" She turned and buried her face in his robes. Miroku patted her back gently, though he kept his eyes and ears open for threats.

One materialized right in front of him. Miroku dropped his staff and pulled on the beads wrapping his right hand. Sango, sensing the danger, turned and grabbed her _hiraikotsu,_ even as the tears continued to stream down her face. "Kagura!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagura gave them a small, ironic bow. "Ah, young lovers. It's enough to make one vomit." She raised her fans, but defensively. Miroku hesitated for a moment, just before he would have unleashed his wind tunnel. Kagura looked at Totoroki–what was left of him. "Oh, you killed that bastard, did you?" She smiled. "Good for you, truly. The world shall not mourn his passing."

"What are you waiting for?" Miroku snapped, readying himself.

Kagura laughed. "I am the wind, houshi. I fight and kill where I want to. And now that he is dead and the ronin leader is dead, then my obligation is done here." She pulled the feather from her hair. "Until we meet again." And in a brief roaring cyclone, she was gone into the air, already heading south.

"Her obligation is done?" Sango asked. "What does she mean?"

"I don't know." Miroku looked around. The sounds of battle had faded. "I don't even know who won."

"Then we had better find out, houshi-sama," Sango replied, struggling to her feet with Miroku's help.

* * *

Kouga had discovered that Naraku was no pushover. He had known this, and so had confined his attacks to jumps, quick kicks, and slashes aimed at whittling down Naraku's defenses, tiring the demon until he was ready for the final kill. Kouga would have used the same tactics in killing a bear.

Naraku, however, was not cooperating. His sharpened roots that burst from the ground were easy enough to dodge or slash, but that caused Kouga to interrupt his attack; every time that the wolf chieftain did get close enough to strike, Naraku's sword was there. He had not anticipated that Naraku carried a sword, let alone knew how to use one–and use it quite well. Kouga winced at the pain in his flank where the sword had caused a superficial wound.

Kouga circled the grinning Naraku, wanting nothing more than to wipe that maddening smile from his face. The youkai growled, feinting left and then sprinting right, dropping his sword to attack with tooth and claw. He moved in a blur, intending to slice Naraku's sword hand off.

Naraku had spotted the attack coming somehow, turned slightly, and threw his sword at Kouga. Kouga leapt, twisted in midair, and yowled as he bore down. Incredibly, Naraku was still slightly faster, and grabbed Kouga by the throat. "Fool," he laughed, and tossed Kouga into the ground. As the wolf chief woozily tried to get to his feet, Naraku kicked him in the ribs and sent him skidding another few feet. "Come now, Kouga, you can fight better than some mangy four-legs, can't you?" Naraku taunted. "Even half-demons fight better than this."

Kouga shook his head free and spit out a gob of blood. "Why you–"

Before either Kouga or Naraku could attack, the ground suddenly rumbled, causing both to struggle to stay on their feet. Without warning, a bolt of light burst upwards from the tree blocking the well. It stayed solid for a moment, then exploded into thousands of splinters as some indescribable force broke through it. Over the crack of shattered wood and displaced air came a voice Kouga and Naraku both knew only too well:

_"WIND SCAR!"_


	13. The Sun Rises

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am _very_ sorry about the delay in getting this out. With grading papers (yes, history is my living as well as my hobby), Thanksgiving, and a bad case of writer's block, a week turned into damn near a month. But here it is._

_Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), it's not the last chapter, but it does resolve the Naraku vs. Everybody Else battle. The final resolution of the story will have to wait until next time, and I promise I won't take as long this time. Really. I mean it._

_I think I can more or less finally place in the series where "The Killers and the Killed" can be placed. It would be after Inuyasha defeats Ryukossei (the giant dragon) and before he meets Shiori, the hanyou that imbues Tetsusaiga with the ability to destroy barriers (the red Tetsusaiga). I say this because I have Inuyasha using the Wind Scar freely, without needing an opponent to set it up, but before he can slice through barriers. It also means he knows the Backlash Wave, but I don't think that would be any more effective than the Wind Scar against Naraku._

_Note also that the arquebus used in this chapter is based on the matchlock used by Lady Eboshi in _Princess Mononoke. _The samurai of Japan may have been using more advanced firearms by the time this story takes place (circa 1560-65), but I'm not completely sure on this. In any case, the ronin probably wouldn't have access to the most recent guns on the market. (And if you care, Miroku made a reference to _Mononoke_ in an earlier chapter.)_

_Again, any factual mistakes are the fault of the author. I do apologize for the overuse of the words "miasma" and "roots" here, but try finding synonyms for them–especially the latter..._

_BUTCHERING THE EMPEROR'S JAPANESE DEPT.:_

_Baka/Bakayaro: Baka means "fool" and bakayaro either "stupid fool" or "stupid bastard" (depending on who you ask). Either way, it's not something you want to call a Japanese person._

_Youkai: Demon. In Japanese mythology, demons aren't necessarily evil. Shippo is technically a demon, but he's hardly evil..._

_Hanyou: Half-demon, i.e. Inuyasha._

_Miko: shrine maiden. Priestesses charged with the upkeep and, if necessary, defense of a shrine. Miko are traditionally virgins. Miko still exist in Japan and remain very important in the running of a Shinto temple. Kagome and Kikyo are miko._

_Kitsune: trickster fox spirits, i.e. Shippo. (Shippo, by the way, is a lot nicer than traditional kitsune.)_

_Ri: Japanese geographical measurement, about two and a half miles._

_Arquebus: Matchlock rifle. (Okay, this isn't Japanese, but it's not a word you hear very often either.)_

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Hawker-748: Thanks, though reading it is more fun than writing it sometimes. Glad you liked Totoroki's demise._

_Darkless Vasion: As always, a great review–thank you. I also noticed the aside to Occam's Razor there..._

_Kaylana: Hopefully you haven't concocted the hemlock yet. Sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out how Kagome and Inuyasha got through the well. (Though there is an important clue in this chapter.) Glad you liked the Miroku/Sango scene...I think my next Inuyasha fic will have them in it._

_Grimtash: Hey, Miroku's not _that_ much of a pervert. _

_Shesshou's Bynx (?): Kewl._

_MUSIC DEPARTMENT: Ah, I've been waiting for this–no music better than the one quoted below: "Hero's Return" by Hammerfall. "The Fields of the Pelennor" from _Return of the King_, "It's a Sin" by the Pet Shop Boys, "Spending Time in Preparation" from the _Evangelion _soundtrack, and for heaven knows why, "Spybreak!" by the Propellorheads from the _Matrix_ soundtrack._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SUN RISES

_Now we charge: the battle is raging_

_Blood runs everywhere_

_Our anger is fierce, avenging the years_

_No time for a final prayer._

_Behold the might of the hammer_

_Elliptical bolts of fire_

_There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_You're down to the wire._

_Somewhere out there lies a new tomorrow_

_For me and those who believe_

_For a hero's return_

_Our hearts still yearn_

_Rise and conquer, let the infidels burn!_

_–Hammerfall, "Hero's Return"_

Naraku spun around as Inuyasha leapt out of the well, landing near Kouga. "Well, well," Naraku said with his maddening smile. "So you found a way to return. Interesting. You're smarter than I thought–or was it Kagome that thought it up?"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha grinned ferally. "I'm here now."

"Then I take it Kagome did not succumb to her wounds."

"Alive and kicking."

Naraku snorted. "Hmpf. That's what I get for sending a lowly minion. This time I'll finish her myself." Naraku looked thoughtful. "Or maybe I'll keep her alive for awhile. After all, it would be nice to have my very own Kikyo." He added the last with a sneer, hoping to goad Inuyasha into a foolish attack. It took all of the hanyou's willpower not to simply charge Naraku with his bare claws.

Kouga had no such willpower. "You bastard!" the wolf youkai shouted, and ran straight at Naraku. The demon turned only slightly, and directly in front of Kouga a hand the color of earth erupted from the ground. Kouga was grabbed by the face and slammed backwards into the ground. Kouga pawed feebly at the hand, but it picked him up and tossed him into a tree for his troubles.

_Now's my chance, while Fleabag has him distracted,_ Inuyasha thought. He raised Tetsusaiga and rushed in, sword above his head. He had learned enough not to announce his presence with a shout, or an all-or-nothing leap. This time, he went in as silently as possible.

Naraku caught a glimpse of red from the corner of his eye. He reared back slightly and released a cloud of poison miasma with a hollow boom. Inuyasha took a deep breath of clean air and kept going, determined to get to Naraku. He squinted against the acrid gas, and so didn't see Naraku until it was too late. The baboon mask materialized out of the miasma and smashed Inuyasha in the forehead. The hanyou flew back out of the miasma and dug a furrow in the ground nearly back to the well. "Ow..." Inuyasha gasped. He shook his head free of the creeping darkness, then looked down to make sure he still had Tetsusaiga. It had lost the brief purple sheen it had acquired in the well, but it would still be more than enough to take down Naraku. If he managed to stay alive for the next few seconds.

"You forgot about me, baka!" Kouga moved in ablur from the treeline. He slashed with his claws at Naraku's back, only to smash head-on into a barrier. As he flew backward, another root reached up and slapped the youkai into the ground.

Inuyasha fell back from the advancing miasma, towards the well. "I can't see the son of a bitch!" he called out.

"Too bad." Naraku's voice echoed around the clearing. "I can see you." Needlelike roots burst from the purplish smoke, too fast for the hanyou to dodge.

An arrow trailing a wake of white fire came from the right, cutting a furrow through the miasma to tear through all four of the sharpened roots. The remnants wiggled back rapidly where they had come from.

"And I can see _you,_ Naraku!" Kagome stood beside the well, bow in hand. That hand shook slightly, and she tried not to wince at the twinges of pain radiating from her side as she rapidly nocked another arrow. She only had one more; the bow and quiver had been spares left over from an earlier trip to the Sengoku Jidai. Every movement of her right arm ached. Still, unlike Kouga or Inuyasha, she could see through the thick miasma, through the purplish barrier Naraku had erected, and see the baboon masked villain. And somehow, she knew this was no golem, but the real Naraku. She leveled the arrow at him, her mouth set: they had a chance to kill their nemesis once and for all, if she could only overcome the pain and aim true.

Abruptly, Kagome realized that Naraku was moving. He turned towards her, and his sneer faded to a look of pure hate. With more speed that she thought possible, more of the ubiquitous roots came towards her, sharpening in midair. Reflexively, Kagome dropped the arrow and brought up her bow to block just in time. It stopped her from being impaled, but with a loud crack, her bow snapped in two places.

"_Wind Scar!"_ Inuyasha smashed Tetsusaiga against the ground, which exploded as four parallel lines of force cut through it. The miasma dissipated for a moment, enough for Inuyasha to see his attack burst and dissipate against a sparkling sphere. It was enough to cause Naraku to pull back from his attack on Kagome, but that was all. Inuyasha dashed over to Kagome, who had staggered back to the side of the well. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. My bow's broken, though."

Kouga suddenly arrived, heralded by a blast of wind. "Kagome! Are you healed?"

"I'm okay, Kouga," Kagome repeated.

"You let her get hurt, dog turd!" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha.

"Oh, kiss my ass," Inuyasha shot back, exasperated. "We don't have time for this, Kouga!"

"Truer words were never spoken." The miasma had returned, and now roiled towards them.

* * *

"What in all the Chinese hells is _that?"_ Yamada said for the second time in less than half an hour. He, Arashikaze, Shippo, and several dozen ronin stood on the hill between the Bone Eater's Well and Kaede's village. Below them, a cloud of purplish, oily smoke moved across ground ripped and torn by battle. Arashikaze squinted, and saw at the edge of the cloud three figures: one dressed in a bright red hakama, another dressed in brownish fur, and a third, smaller than the other two, dressed in some sort of uniform of white and green. "Shippo-san," he said, "who are those people there?"

Shippo unceremoniously climbed up Yamada's leg, side, and shoulders to perch on the shocked ronin's head. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Kouga!" he blurted. His eyes widened. "Naraku!"

"Get off of me!" Yamada plucked Shippo off his head and let the fuming kitsune drop to the ground. "Where's Lord Naraku?"

"In the middle of that cloud of miasma!"

"The purplish smoke?" Arashikaze asked.

"The kitsune speaks the truth." The three of them turned at the sound of Kikyo's voice. Next to her was a puffing, bruised Nobunaga, looking worse for the wear. Kikyo looked as placid as always, though her kimono was slightly stained by dirt.

"Lady Kikyo, pleased you could join us," Arashikaze said with a bow.

"Your messenger nearly killed himself and me getting here." She did not return the bow, only brushed past him. He saw her fists clench in fury at the sight before her.

"It seems the legendary Lord Inuyasha has returned with his Lady Kagome. Shippo-san, the one in the furs is Lord Kouga of the wolf youkai, is it not?" At Shippo's nod, he looked back to Kikyo. "I do not see Naraku, so are you quite certain he is in the middle of that cloud?"

"He is." Kikyo turned a glacial stare back on him. "He is a demon, Lord Arashikaze–or rather, an amalgamation of demons. He has duped you into doing his dirty work for him."

"If that is his power–" Arashikaze motioned to the miasma "–then why did he need us?"

"He isn't powerful enough on his own. The village would be well-defended against his normal minions, by Inuyasha, his friends, and my sister, Kaede. And myself, if necessary. All of us are quite knowledgeable in the art of demon slaying." Kikyo turned back to the battle. "But against an army? We are not samurai. We are not trained in the art of war. Naraku knew this, and so he hired you."

"Lord Hitomi hired us," Yamada insisted.

"Fool," Kikyo hissed back. "Hitomi and Naraku are the same thing."

"That's impossible!"

"Not if he is truly what Lady Kikyo says he is," Arashikaze replied. "And all of this for a jewel, the Shikon no Tama? Why? To eliminate a rival for it, in Lord Inuyasha?" Arashikaze shook his head. "Like using a hammer to kill a mosquito."

"It's not just about the jewel," Kikyo said.

"No. It's about you." He returned her shocked look with a wan smile. "The day in the tent. I deduced that there was more than the two of you were telling me. And this lad–" he pointed at Shippo "–tells me that this was a ploy to get back at Inuyasha and his group. But he has been goading us to burn this village from the day I met him at Lord Hitomi's castle." Arashikaze slipped the bow from his shoulder, and withdrew an arrow from his quiver. "He wanted to get back at you, Lady Kikyo. This Kagome, or Inuyasha–they were never Naraku's target. You were." She nodded. "Why?"

"Spurned love," Kikyo said simply.

Arashikaze chuckled without much humor in it. "Ah. The oldest reasons why men do stupid things is either for the love of a woman or because she will not love them. Finally, something in this entire tale that I _can_ understand." He paused, and his ironic smile faded into a hard line. "Which means it was not Lord Inuyasha or Lord Kouga that killed my men. It was Naraku's demons."

"But the peasants," Yamada said. "We saw the peasants."

"The peasants were already dead by the time they attacked Lord Soryu's encampment. No man can walk for the better part of a _ri_ with half his guts strewn on the ground."

"You got attacked by dead people?" When Yamada nodded, Shippo snapped his fingers. "Naraku's offspring, Kagura–she can control the dead and make them do things!"

"The Lady Kagura is his _offspring?"_ Yamada felt faint. He knew for certain that he and Arashikaze were in matters far over their heads.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now–except that Naraku must die." Arashikaze aimed. "He can be killed, can't he?" he rasped out the side of his mouth to Kikyo.

"Not by you." She held out her hands for the bow. "A miko can."

Arashikaze hesitated, and handed her the bow and arrow. "I assume you can see him."

"I can."

"Strike cleanly, my lady." His words were drowned out by the sound of thunder.

* * *

Inuyasha puffed with exertion. Again, he had used the Wind Scar; again, the most it had done was to temporarily dispel the miasma. The barrier was still there, and Naraku, now able to be seen again, was still wearing that maddening grin. "This bastard is really beginning to irritate me," he growled. He dodged to one side as two more roots aimed for his heart lashed out at him. Kouga carried Kagome out of harm's way, something that did not help his temper any.

"You're not even scratching it!" Kouga yelled.

"I'm not fucking blind, bakayaro!" Inuyasha shot back. He ran out of the way, knowing there was a limit to even he and Kouga's stamina. Worse, he suspected that Naraku was just toying with them, that the demon lord knew full well that neither Inuyasha nor Kouga could hurt him. Sooner or later, they would have to retreat.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried. "Run straight at him!" She bit her lip, trying to charge the arrow. She might could penetrate the barrier simply by thrusting the arrow through it. It was better than just watching Inuyasha pound himself senseless against Naraku's defenses. Inuyasha realized what she was going to try, and bit back what he was going to say: Kouga was much faster than he was, and if her plan was to have any chance at succeeding, the wolf chief was the one to carry her, not the hanyou. Inuyasha feinted towards Naraku, hoping to draw him off. To his anger, he saw that Naraku was barely paying attention to him, but had pivoted ever so slightly towards Kouga, waiting for what now had to be a suicidal run. Despite that, both Kouga and Kagome were readying themselves for the attempt.

An ear-piercing shriek sounded through the air, and all four combatants instantly whirled as Kikyo launched her arrow, aimed unerringly for the center of Naraku's chest. It burned through the air, blindingly pure, and struck the barrier true...

...and bounced harmlessly into the air.

Kikyo lowered the bow, stunned. No demon had ever been able to resist even a glancing blow from a magically-charged arrow; even Kagome, she knew, with her comparatively minor powers, inexperience, and poor aim, had been able to nearly cut Naraku in half with a single shot.

Naraku faced Kikyo, contemptously turning his back on the others. He threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "So, Lady Kikyo. You finally arrived," he said, when he had ceased. "It seems I'm no longer vulnerable to a miko."

"The Shikon shard," Kikyo snarled in rage, half at Naraku and half at herself. It had been she who had given Naraku the nearly complete jewel. Either that, or somehow he had been able to grow stronger.

"You bastard!" Yamada screamed. "You tricked us!"

Naraku laughed once more. "On the contrary, Lieutenant Yamada! You didn't do what Lord Hitomi hired you to do!"

"You lie! _You_ are Lord Hitomi!"

"So the mortals finally figured it out," Naraku returned. "I suppose I shall have to dispose of you as well." He began to move towards the hill.

"Company, defense!" Yamada ordered. Instantly, the ronin began to form ranks, drawing swords and leveling spears.

"You really think that you can stop me where hanyou, youkai, and miko have failed?" Naraku's grin widened. "You're welcome to try. Where is your Lord Arashikaze? I don't see him among you!"

"I'm right here, demon!" Two ronin were shouldered aside as Arashikaze returned to the front line, shouldering a matchlock arquebus. The fuse was already lit and burning down as he pointed it at Naraku.

* * *

High above the battlefield, Kagura floated on her feather. She had actually been there for a few minutes, watching the battle unfold with detached interest. It had amused her to watch Inuyasha's ineffectual attacks on Naraku, though she truly did not care who won the fight. If Naraku won, then the status quo would be merely the same as it had been. If he lost, then she would be free. She felt no regrets for sparing the monk and the demon hunter, though she privately admitted that fighting Miroku and his damned wind tunnel was never a sure thing. In any case, even if Naraku managed to slay Inuyasha and Kagome, then there would still be others who would continue the hunt. Kagura had a feeling that if Naraku won decisively, her own days were numbered. She was part of him, after all, and there was no reason to expect that she would not be disposed of, reabsorbed, when she was no longer needed. That thought filled her with rage, and when she saw Kikyo's arrow launched towards her master, she was surprised to find herself hoping it would strike. She sighed when it did not.

She saw Naraku turn to attack the ronin, but it was a blur of brownish fur and red hakama that caught her attention, as both Inuyasha and Kouga raced in to hit Naraku from behind. She wondered if she should warn Naraku, then decided not to. The wind might be freed today, after all.

* * *

"You're a bigger fool than I thought, Arashikaze," Naraku sneered. "You can't hurt me with that–"

"_Now, Kouga!"_ Kagome yelled. Kouga needed no further invitation. He dashed forward, Kagome on his back, every jarring step he took sending spasms of pain through her that she forced herself to ignore. He slid to a halt just before the barrier, and with all her might, Kagome thrust the arrow into the barrier. White magic burst from where she hit, spreading across the dome-like barrier. "_Come on!"_ she shouted, willing the arrow to break through, but it was like trying to force a piece of wood through steel.

Inuyasha now struck as well, leaping high and striking downwards with Tetsusaiga in his signature move. It was nearly a perfectly combined attack with Kagome's arrow, even if it had been a freak accident; both he and she had realized simutaneously that Naraku had completely forgotten them. Still the barrier held, though it pulsed dangerously.

"I can't harm you, Naraku," Arashikaze said calmly, as Naraku spun to deal with the new attack. "But she can." And with that, the ronin lord handed the arquebus to Kikyo. "Push down, Lady Kikyo!" He pointed to the trigger atop the wooden stock. Kikyo instantly saw what Arashikaze had in mind. She dropped to one knee, aimed, and squeezed the trigger, concentrating.

The arquebus fired, sending a rough, iron ball at Naraku that glowed with miko power, with enough force that it shattered the barrel of the gun. It whirred through the air and hit the barrier, already weakened by Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's sword that still pressed against it. The barrier abruptly shattered with the sound of glass breaking, and the ball continued on to hit Naraku. The demon lord screamed in pain, and then was obscured by a sudden cloud of miasma.

* * *

Kagura's eyes widened as she saw the barrier shatter. _He's dead!_ she exclaimed in her mind. _They killed him!_ Silently, she descended for a better look, wondering if she was free.

_I'm not dead._ In her mind, she heard her master's voice, but even in thought, it was filled with pain and something she had never sensed before: desperation. _Help me, Kagura. _

Kagura hesitated.

Kouga and Inuyasha leapt back, away from the poison cloud. "She got him!" Kouga crowed triumphantly.

Kagome brushed his topknot out of the way. She could barely see through the cloud, but Naraku was still there, on the ground now. "No, he's still alive. Damn!"

"Is the barrier gone, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Then he's dead. He just doesn't know it yet!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head, and his white hair whipped around as he called the Wind Scar.

Kagura saw Inuyasha ready his strike and still hesitated, unsure of whether to rescue her master or simply let the hanyou slay him.

_You are still part of me, _Naraku's voice said. _If I die, so will you._

Kagura closed her eyes for a brief second, then did what she had to. She stood up on her feather, snapped open her fans, and waved them downwards. _"Dance of the Dragon!"_

"Inuyasha, back off!" Kagome yelled. Unthinkingly, she dug her heels into Kouga's hips, as she would to spur a horse. He yelped in surprise, but the effect was the same, as the three of them jumped away from the deadly tornado spawned by Kagura's fans. The ronin too had to fall back or be sucked in to their death. Shielded by the cyclonic winds, Kagura descended to the ground. Naraku crawled over and rolled onto her feather, pulling himself in with his remaining arm. Ichor-like blood stained the ground and pooled in the feather; Kikyo's bullet had torn into his right side, ripping off an arm and a leg, smashing his ribs and leaving a gigantic hole there. Had Naraku been human, it would have instantly been fatal. He was not, however, and he survived.

Kagura cursed inwardly and commanded her feather to rise into the air, rapidly taking her and Naraku out of danger.

"Damn," Yamada breathed as he got to his feet, watching the feather recede into the clouds. "He got away, milord."

"So it seems." Kikyo looked at Arashikaze accusingly, waiting for him to say something. Arashikaze shook his head. "No, Lady Kikyo, it's not your fault. Such an evil cannot be slain so easily. I'm afraid your path and Inuyasha's will be a longer one."

"So it seems," she echoed him. Kikyo dropped the ruined arquebus to the ground, hating it. A bow was alive, but this machinery was not. She wondered if her reincarnation, Kagome of the future, would ever use such a dead thing.

Shippo picked himself up and brushed off his tunic. He spotted Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome across the clearing, unharmed. His face split into a wide grin and he began jumping up and down. "We won! We won!"

Arashikaze reached down and mussed Shippo's hair affectionately. Shippo allowed him to do so, laughing. His laughs died when he saw the melancholy look on the ronin lord's face. "What's wrong, sir?" Shippo asked.

"You won, little one–you and your friends." Arashikaze straightened up, looking at the burned and blasted spot where Naraku had stood only minutes before. "I lost."


	14. The End of the Matter

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, this is it. Thanks to all of you who hung in there for the long haul. This is one of the more difficult stories I've had to write, but the good news is that I think I'm done with the serious stuff for a little while. Which of course means that I'll be cranking out some very, very overdue chapters on "The Eva Matrix Regurgitated" (plug, plug) and maybe some more "Inuyasha's Shorts." This is a long chapter, but I didn't want to leave you just hanging there for another ten days._

_A _BIG_ tip of the Banpei hat to my good friend Grimtash, who wrote the haiku at the end of this chapter, and did it in less than ten minutes. I swear, he needs to stop wasting his time on livejournals and start posting stories here. Also a somewhat smaller tip to Robert Charette and his superb _Battletech_ novel, _Wolves on the Border. _If you can find this book, I heartily recommend it, even if you're not a MechWarrior._

_I apologize for this chapter being more than a little bittersweet. It _is_ a tragedy, after all. Go and read some stuff under the comedy section, or watch _Photon_ or something after you get done. I apologize in advance for any depression that results, but given the characters and the situations involved in "The Killers and the Killed," this could only end this way, and in fact it was the way I intended it to end from the beginning._

_As always, any mistakes are my own, historical or otherwise. And the Inu-tachi, of course, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. How she can write stuff like this after turning out _Ranma_ I'll never know, but I'm grateful for her genius. _

_BUTCHERING THE EMPEROR'S JAPANESE DEPT.:_

_Neko youkai: Cat demon, i.e. Kilala._

_Hatamoto: The highest rank a samurai could reach without becoming a lord. A hatamoto was the most trusted of retainers, and alone had unimpeded access to his liege lord without a prior appointment. Hatamoto usually formed part of a lord's inner circle._

_Houshi: lower-class monk, i.e. Miroku. Interestingly enough, it appears that the Buddhist order Miroku belongs to actually did engage in the sort of grab-fanny that he does, so Sango actually shouldn't accuse him of being a bad monk. No question that he's a pervert, though._

_Taijiya: demon hunter; i.e. Sango._

_Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls. Hey, wait a minute...if you don't know this, you sure you're in the right section?_

_Miko: shrine maiden; i.e. Kaede, Kikyo, and technically Kagome. See last chapter._

_Kanji: Japanese lettering of the oldest style. Modern kanji and the kanji of the Sengoku Jidai differ in phraseology and style enough that Kagome would have a difficult time reading, just as most Americans have a tough time following Benjamin Franklin's writings on occasion._

_Koban: a gold piece representing ten koku. A koku was enough rice to feed a normal family for one year._

_Kitsune: fox trickster spirit; i.e. Shippo._

_(SPOILERS BELOW)_

_Wakizashi: short sword carried by samurai. It was generally used for sticking severed heads on or committing suicide with._

_Seppuku: ritual suicide. This meant using a sword to disembowel oneself, by plunging it into the right side of the stomach, drawing it across the navel, and then upwards towards the heart. Also known as _hara-kiri_ (literally, "belly cutting"). Needless to say, this is a particularly brutal way to die (so don't try it at home), though for samurai it was considered an honor and much preferred to living with shame or being captured. Noblewomen were considered samurai as well, but they used the easier method of simply cutting their own throats. Inuyasha fans will recognize that this is what Sango intended to do after she killed Kohaku, to expunge the dishonor the two of them had brought to their family, though Sango is not of noble birth, as she does not have a surname. Incidentally, since Kagome identifies herself as "Kagome Higurashi," the people of the Sengoku Jidai assume that she is a noble._

_Kaishaku-nin: a second for seppuku. The second was someone who stood behind the person committing seppuku and chopped off their head before they could dishonor themselves by showing pain. Sometimes the kaishaku would make the strike before the person even stabbed themselves, but many samurai insisted that their kaishaku wait until both cuts were complete. This took a lot of fortitude, and was considered a great show of honor by samurai. It was also a great honor and responsibility to be chosen as a kaishaku, because the kaishaku had to make his first cut flawless or lose honor._

_REVIEWER'S CORNER: _

_Darkless Vasion: Wow, thank you as always. Glad you liked the scene with Kikyo and the arquebus. (Makes you wonder what Kagome could do with modern technology...scary.) Kikyo strikes me as being every inch the traditionalist, so she would not like being able to "feel" the bow. _

_Ganheim: Sorry 'bout that. Hopefully this wasn't as long a wait. I also promise to get to your new chapters ASAP and leave a review. (For those of you who haven't read Ganheim's works, I recommend them. They're very, very good...pluggity plug plug.)_

_I Love Kouga: Gee, I think I know who your favorite character is. He gets a bit of the short end here, for which I apologize. Glad you like it._

_Grimtash: Well, you'd better like this chapter, considering your contribution. Legend my ass! (In-joke for _Azumanga Daioh_ fans only.)_

_Hawker-748: I don't know; I think Kagome would be more willing to use a gun if it meant doing more damage to Naraku. Probably a good thing guns are illegal in Japan; it would be a damn short story if Kagome simply brought back a M16 and commenced spraying lead in Naraku's general direction. We'll see if your suspicions are correct._

_DogEars: Thanks! I hope it reads like a book. Any more chapters, and it _would_ have been a book._

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this! (You love me, you really love...well, my stories anyway.)_

_THEME SONG DEPARTMENT: "Love is Blue" by Paul Mariat, "The Eternal Knot" by Adiemus, "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor, and of course, "Moonlight Shadow" by Missing Heart._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE END OF THE MATTER

_Hope you have got your things together_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die_

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather_

_One eye is taken for an eye._

_–Creedence Clearwater Revival, "Bad Moon Rising"_

"What are they waiting for?" Kentaro Ishikawa asked no one in particular.

What remained of his and Saruji Soryu's battalion was drawn up on the narrow dike between the two rice paddies. Most of their horses were gone, and the rain had finally begun to fall in earnest, turning the battlefield into a muddy charnel house. The fire started by the neko youkai had died away, allowing Ishikawa to rally the survivors, pull them back, and set up a hasty defensive position. Fearing an attack from the wolf youkai, he had ordered his ashigaru spearmen to set their weapons into the ground, forming a steel-tipped hedge. If the youkai wanted to attack, they would have to do it by going over the swampy paddies at the ronin's flanks.

Ishikawa snorted and spit onto the ground as the rain drummed on his helmet, feeling resigned to his own death. He was in a good position, and knew that, against a normal foe, he could hold here until night fell and allowed him to escape to the south. But he was not facing a normal foe.

Noriyuki Fujii hobbled up to him, his leg bandaged where a spear had been thrust through it. It had missed the bone, and two of his men had dragged him away from the battle to tend the wound. It still bled and Fujii was pale from the blood loss, but his katana was firm in his grip. "How are you, my friend?" Ishikawa asked.

"Tolerable, Lord Ishikawa. Tolerable." He looked towards the hill, where wolves moved. "What are they doing?"

"Gathering their dead and ours," Ishikawa sighed. "As soon as they finish, they'll come for us."

"Have you seen Lord Soryu?"

"No, but one of his retainers told me that they surrounded him. Speared him like a tiger in a pit." Ishikawa shook his head. "A bad way to die, but better than we might get."

"What about that bastard Totoroki?"

Ishikawa motioned toward the side of the hill, where figures moved. "They dumped him into the paddy a few minutes ago. He was very dead."

"I can't say as I mourn his passing. And the one called Kagura?"

"With that white kimono, she'd be easy to find, but I haven't seen her since Soryu ordered her forward."

"She abandoned us, then."

"I expect so." Ishikawa hawked and spat. "Of course, now it finally rains." He laughed ironically. "I don't mind dying, but I do mind dying with a runny nose."

Fujii smiled. After a moment, he said, "Lord Ishikawa. Do you think we were betrayed by Lord Naraku from the start?"

Ishikawa considered it. He had been thinking about it before the battle, wondering what the real reasons behind the events at the village had been. It was obvious that Naraku had not told them everything, and Ishikawa was not ready to dismiss the idea that Totoroki and Kagura had deliberately led them into a fight with the wolf youkai.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the cry of one of the ashigaru. "Lord Ishikawa! The monk approaches!"

"I'll go meet him," Ishikawa told Fujii. "If he makes a move to attack, kill him. If he kills me, hold until nightfall and then withdraw to the south as quickly as you can. Wolves are territorial; maybe they won't follow."

"Let me go," Fujii insisted. "My life means nothing. You must report to Lord Arashikaze on what happened here."

"I don't intend to die, and my sword is quicker than yours at the moment, my friend," Ishikawa smiled. "Stay here and wait." Fujii reluctantly nodded, and Ishikawa, one hand on his sword, squeezed between the spear wall and walked out onto the dike to meet the advancing monk, who was also alone.

Miroku watched the ronin walk towards him and forced himself to be calm. He noticed with some relief that the ronin was an older man, and so perhaps he would not be hot-headed; Miroku also recognized him from the village as being one of Soryu's retainers.

The ronin stopped a sword's length away, and Miroku did as well. The houshi bowed first, deeply, and waited until it was returned with equal gravity by the bloodied samurai. "I am Lord Kentaro Ishikawa," the ronin said with a deep, even voice. "Second in command of Lord Arashikaze's regiment, and hatamoto."

Miroku nodded. "I am Miroku, a monk."

"It seems Lord Buddha blessed you today, houshi-san, and turned his head aside for us."

"It appears so, but as a man of peace, I see no reason for the bloodshed to continue."

"A man of peace?" Ishikawa chuckled. "That's blood on your staff, houshi-san. My men's blood."

"You attacked us, Lord Ishikawa. We would not surrender to you any more than you would do so to us now."

"I understand. You also realize that I and Lord Soryu were ordered to hunt you down, kill the wolf demons, and capture you and the taijiya. I still have that duty. If I cannot complete that duty, then I will die–either by wolf claws, your hands, or my own, houshi-san."

Miroku shook his head. "Please, Lord Ishikawa, hear me out. You were hired by a Lord Hitomi, were you not?" At Ishikawa's nod, Miroku continued. "Lord Hitomi and Naraku are the same person. He is a demon, of the worst kind. He sent Totoroki and Kagura with you to slay us, neh? Well, Totoroki is dead, and Kagura abandoned you when she saw the battle turn against you. Naraku has played us all for fools and pawns, Lord Ishikawa."

"Why?" Ishikawa asked simply.

"Because he seeks the Shikon no Tama. So do we–myself, Lady Sango the taijiya, Lord Inuyasha the hanyou, and Lady Kagome the miko. If we gather all the shards and defeat Naraku, we only ask for peace. If Naraku gains the power of the Shikon no Tama, there's no telling what evil he will commit. He _used_ you, Lord Ishikawa–you, your men, Lord Soryu, Lord Arashikaze. Everyone. He is unable to kill us himself, though he has tried on several occasions. So he hired you to do his dirty work for him–to burn Lady Kaede's village and kill all we hold dear."

"All of this over a jewel?" Ishikawa snorted. "Stupid."

Miroku nodded. "I agree completely." He spread his hands in a show of openness. "Lord Ishikawa, I don't desire your surrender, and neither do the wolves." The latter, Miroku reflected, had taken some doing. A lot of the wolf youkai wanted to finish the job and exact revenge for the dozen dead of their tribe that dotted the landscape. Ayame had been one of them, until Miroku had told her that, while she would surely win, it would cost the lives of more of Kouga's tribe for a hollow victory, over ronin who had no idea what was going on. _Too many have already died for Naraku's greed,_ Miroku thought darkly, remembering just how close Sango had come to joining the pile of dead. "All I ask is that you merely allow us to pass."

Ishikawa was silent. _If we have been abandoned, then it is still our duty to resist, even if we die. But if we have been duped..._ "And the wolves agree to this?"

"Not easily, but yes."

"You demand no recompense or vengeance?"

"The youkai have no desire for money, have all the weapons they need, and have all the vengeance they want.."

"And yourself, houshi-san?"

Miroku smiled sadly. "Please, Lord Ishikawa...I am merely a simple monk."

"Of course. Very well, houshi-san, I agree to your terms, but only because my Lord Arashikaze warned us of treachery."

Miroku was taken aback. "Then why..."

"Duty, monk. Duty." He began to return to the other ronin, but Ishikawa stopped for a moment. He hesitated, then reached into his belt and pulled out a single koban. With a flick of the thumb, he sent it spinning towards Miroku, who caught it. "For the taijiya," Ishikawa said. "I'm sure she earned this by slaying the demon Totoroki. He deserved it. What a bastard he was." And Ishikawa walked back to the ronin, laughing uproariously.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted happily as he ran down the hill. He scampered into Kagome's arms as Kouga set her down. "Easy, Shippo, easy...I'm feeling a little delicate at the moment."

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Shippo was crying and laughing at the same time.

Kouga walked forward to where Inuyasha knelt, examining where Naraku's blood had soaked into the ground. It steamed with an acrid smell, and the hanyou knew no grass would ever grow on this site again. "Well, dog boy," Kouga said in his rough voice, "we didn't get him."

"Looks that way," Inuyasha said from the side of his mouth, watching the hill.

Kouga noticed the look. "Hmm, that's Lady Kikyo, neh? I see the resemblance between her and Kagome." He folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you run to her, Inuyasha, and leave Kagome with someone who doesn't almost get her killed–"

Inuyasha shot to his feet, turned, and smashed a fist into Kouga's mouth, all in one motion. Surprised, Kouga flew backwards. "You don't know shit, Kouga!" Inuyasha snarled, pointing a claw at him. "Don't think you know _anything_ about me and Kagome and Kikyo! You're just a...just a..." Words failed him for a moment, then Inuyasha yelled, "You're just a stupid mangy dog!"

Kouga spit blood onto the ground. "Why, you–"

"Kouga." Kagome's voice stopped him from launching himself at Inuyasha. "He's right. You don't know what's going on." Kagome felt bad for the hurt look on the wolf youkai's face, and knew she had probably hurt him worse than Naraku, with just a few words. Yet it was true–Kouga didn't know what had happened, and she didn't want him involved in this any longer. She gently let Shippo down to the ground, walked over, and helped Kouga to his feet. "This doesn't concern you. Thank you for helping me. You're a good person." She gave him a heartbreakingly chaste peck on the cheek, ignoring sounds of rupture from Inuyasha. "Shippo told me what happened. You need to get back to your tribe. They need you more than we do right now."

Kouga slowly nodded. "You don't need any more help?" he whispered.

"No. I don't think there will be a fight."

"I'm not giving up, you know."

Kagome smiled. "I know."

"See you again." Kouga turned, stuck his tongue out at a fuming Inuyasha, kissed Kagome's cheek, and was gone in a whirlwind.

Inuyasha was instantly by her side. "Kagome! What the hell did you kiss him for? That flea-bitten–I'm going to go jam Tetsusaiga right up his–"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, a hand on his shoulder, "I think we have other things to be concerned with."

Kikyo and Arashikaze were walking towards them. Instantly, Inuyasha's hands went to the sheathed Tetsusaiga. Arashikaze put up his hands, though they remained close enough that he could still draw his katana if the hanyou charged. He stopped just out of arm's reach and bowed. "Lady Higurashi, Lord Inuyasha, I am Lord Arashikaze Takashi. We have not been formally introduced."

"I don't need to be introduced to you!" Inuyasha shouted. "After what you did to Kagome..." His voice trailed off as he realized Arashikaze was still holding the bow. Kagome was returning it with equal gravity, and Inuyasha, feeling like a fool, finally did the same. Kagome straightened up, noticing Kikyo staring at her with icy daggers. The undead priestess had not bowed. "Kagome," she said by way of greeting, noticeably leaving off the 'san' honorific.

"Kikyo," Kagome replied, thinking _I can be a bitch too._

Arashikaze noticed the two women and could feel the waves of hatred between them. He guessed what the reason was, and returned his full attention to that reason, the hanyou in front of him. "What happened to Lady Kagome was Naraku's doing, not mine."

"You surrounded the village. For all I know, they're all dead."

"The village is intact. A few of the villagers did die, but it was not I that killed them–again, it was Naraku, or possibly his, ah, offspring, the one called Kagura."

"That's not entirely true," Kikyo interrupted. "You are not forgetting Ayane, Lord Arashikaze? And then there is the little matter of the men you sent after the monk and the taijiya."

"Ayane understood why she had to die. Some of my men died from her arrows–and the taijiya's, and Lady Kaede's. Lady Ayane met her end bravely and with honor. I deeply regret her death, but I consider that matter closed."

Inuyasha's fingers went back to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What if I don't, ronin?"

Arashikaze's eyes were steel. "Stay your hand for now, Lord Inuyasha. Allow me to finish." When Inuyasha had relaxed somewhat, Arashikaze continued to speak. "However, Lady Kikyo is otherwise correct. I did send Lord Soryu out to capture the monk and the demon hunter, and if necessary, to kill any helping them. Which included your wolf youkai friend and his tribe, who Naraku led us to believe had killed more of my men after you escaped."

"Kouga's tribe?" Kagome's eyes widened, seeing in her mind's eye Ginta and Hakkaku, and the others that called her their pack sister. "Oh, no!"

"You bastard," Inuyasha hissed. "If Miroku and Sango are hurt, I'll kill you."

"I agree."

The sudden answer caught Inuyasha off-guard. "What did you say?"

Arashikaze smiled sadly. "If they were hurt, you will have to kill me, I'm afraid." He looked up into the sky. "Hmm. It appears that it will rain. We should retire inside, I think." He nodded at Shippo. "Given how quickly your friend got here, I suspect that you demons have a way to travel quickly. I also suspect that we will have news of the final outcome of the battle by sundown." He motioned towards the hill and the ronin camp. "In the meantime, will you join me for tea?"

Arashikaze was right about the rain, the ability to travel quickly, and that news would come by sundown. The rain broke over the village and the camp with a force that bent the grassblades and threatened to collapse the tent. Inside, Arashikaze alone seemed unbothered by the rain, or the tension in the tent that could be sliced with a knife, since he had insisted Kikyo and Kaede accompany them. It was good to see Kaede again, but Kagome thought the entire two hours they waited, observing the formalities of having tea, as the most surreal she had ever experienced. Even the normally-ebuillent Shippo seemed unnerved. Not helping matters was the news that Kohaku had apparently escaped in the confusion of the battle with Naraku, wounding two ronin as he went. Arashikaze merely shrugged and went back to sipping his tea and discussing current events with his retainer, Yamada.

The rain had lessened to a pleasant drizzle when one of Arashikaze's ronin came into the tent, breathless and slightly pale. "Milord, a youkai approaches!"

Arashikaze set down his tea. "What does it look like?"

"A tiger, milord, with two tails and fiery paws!"

"Kilala," Kagome and Inuyasha said simutaneously. It was Kaede who asked to be excused as they left the tent in a hurry.

Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were all a little worse for wear, but not more so than Noriaki Fujii, who was helped down by Miroku and solemnly kissed the ground. Sango carefully and tearfully embraced Kagome and then Inuyasha, while Miroku exchanged shoulder squeezes with the hanyou, then gently hugged Kagome. She yelped a little when she felt the monk's hand wander over her bottom. "Why did you do that?" she whispered to him, afraid to make a scene.

"Because you expected me to," Miroku answered with a wink. "How did you get through the well?"

Kagome pointed to her yellow backpack, which she had carried out of the tent. "The Shikon jewel shards. We tried everything, and then I remembered how powerful youkai get when they have them. I figured, if it worked for them, why not for us? I touched them to Tetsusaiga and it turned purple. Inuyasha just slammed it down using the Wind Scar in the well on my side of it, and next thing you know, we were through. So simple we never thought about it before."

"We'll have to keep that one in mind."

"What's he doing here?" Inuyasha said, pointing at the bloodied Fujii.

"His leg was in a bad way, so we decided it might be a good way to mend things if Kikyo could care for him," Sango explained. "And we thought it would be better if Fujii reported to Arashikaze what happened rather than us, since he might not believe Mir–Houshi-sama and I." She wondered if she had covered actually using Miroku's name quickly enough, but one look at Kagome's face told her that, after this was all over, there would be questions. Quickly, Sango went on to explain that Kouga had returned, and that Miroku and Ayame had convinced him to return to the mountains rather than attempt to finish off Ishikawa's ronin. Sango did not feel like explaining that Kouga had only been mollified when Miroku had promised to let Arashikaze know that the ronin leader's days were numbered. On the spot, Kouga had sworn revenge, and Ayame, far from trying to dissuade her chief, had agreed completely. Ishikawa had agreed to let Fujii go with Miroku and Sango, but that had taken some doing as well. Sango had worried that Fujii might try to kill them both and himself in the process, but the wounded ronin had simply mumbled over and over how he had always dreamed to fly like the birds. Sango smiled wanly at that; with his report delivered to Arashikaze, Fujii was now giddily recounting his experience. Arashikaze laughed heartily when he was finished, then ordered him to go lie down and wait for Kikyo to see to him. Once Fujii was gone, Kagome noticed that Arashikaze became very somber. He came over to the group.

"Fujii-san has told me what happened. It seems that your side won, Lord Inuyasha, and your friends are mostly unharmed." He bowed slightly to Miroku and Sango. "Thank you for bringing him back. Not only have you fufilled his dreams, you've also allowed him to live long enough to tell his grandchildren."

"It is Buddha's way to show mercy to the wounded," Miroku said.

"It is indeed, houshi-sama. Unfortunately, it is not generally the way of the samurai." He sighed. "I suppose that the wolf youkai's chief has sworn vengeance on me and my family for eternity."

"How did Fujii-san know that?" Sango asked.

"He didn't. I assumed it. I know pride when I see it, and this Kouga seems to have it in abundance. You should warn him of it, Lady Kagome, before it kills him."

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips. "So, looks like you get to live, Lord Arashikaze."

Arashikaze sniffed a laugh. "No, Lord Inuyasha, I'm afraid not."

_"What?"_ Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time.

"You are a warrior, Lord Inuyasha. You should know that I cannot live with this shame. Therefore, I intend to commit seppuku at dusk. That should sate your wolf friend's thirst for vengeance."

"But...why?" Kagome asked. "It wasn't your fault!"

"It _is_ my fault, Lady Kagome," Arashikaze replied. "I allowed myself to be duped by Naraku, and sent my men to die rather than heed the warnings of Lady Kikyo and my own conscience. The actions of Lady Ayane, Lord Inuyasha's protection of you, the willingness of the villagers to fight an impossible battle–those are selfless actions. Naraku never showed more than the bare minimum of respect and propriety, and for that alone I should have suspected his motives."

"But it doesn't make any sense..." Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and saw in his eyes that he understood Arashikaze's reasoning. One look at Sango and Miroku saw that they too understood.

At that moment, Kagome knew she would never be truly at home in the Sengoku Jidai, never quite understand fully these people that were her closest friends.

Arashikaze shook his head at her sadly, then turned to Inuyasha. "Since Kouga is not here, will you be my _kaishaku-nin, _my second? You seemed skilled with that sword."

Inuyasha looked down at Tetsusaiga. He had never used it to kill a human being before. He knew why Arashikaze had asked him–of all the people in their little group, he and Sango were the only ones skilled with a sword, and a samurai would not ask a woman to be their second. Besides Kouga, it had been he who had nearly lost the most from the battle. It was a great honor to be even considered to be a _kaishaku,_ though he knew Kagome would probably not see it as such. So much had changed between her time and his; he wondered for the hundreth time in the past few days if he could ever feel at home in the future. At last, Inuyasha nodded and then bowed to Arashikaze, properly this time. "I would be honored."

"Thank you. It will be dark soon, and I see no reason to wait." Arashikaze looked up at the sky. "I wish it would quit raining, but I suppose a man cannot choose his own karma."

The drizzle caused the torches set up in the half-darkness to snap and hiss, but none of the ronin drawn up in the muddy field seemed to notice. Umbrellas had been provided for Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome, but Kaede and Kikyo had refused and knelt at the head of the gathering, alongside Sango, Fujii and Yamada. Both of them wore clean miko robes. Kagome had only accepted the offer at Miroku's insistence, as she was not fully healed and didn't need to catch pneumonia.

In front of the gathered ronin, on a patch of grass, was a few thin tatami mats and a white cushion, covered until the ceremony began. To the left of the cushion, also covered, was a writing kit, with a brush, ricepaper, and an ink block. Behind the cushion was a stand that held Arashikaze's katana; next to the stand, Inuyasha waited with more patience than Kagome had ever seen him use.

From a tent to the right, Arashikaze stepped out. He wore a white kimono. He walked slowly to the tatami mats and knelt on the cushion. He returned his command's deep bow, then reached over and uncovered the writing kit. He studied the ricepaper for a moment, then quickly wrote bold _kanji_ characters on it. Nodding his satisfaction, he set the paper aside, covered it again, and waited.

Sango, her black catsuit cleaned and repaired, stood and uncovered another bundle at the front of the tatamis. She hobbled forward, keeping the pain off her face in respect to her former foe, and set a tray before Arashikaze. They exchanged bows, then the ronin filled the small cup with a flask of warmed sake. He drained it in the required four sips, then put it back. Sango bowed and returned to her seat.

Next, Yamada, who was doing his best not to cry, got up and walked into the tent. He reappeared a moment later, with another tray in his hands. This one held Arashikaze's _wakizashi,_ wrapped tightly in paper, with only a few inches of brilliant steel showing at the point. He set it before Arashikaze, bowed, then knelt behind his commander.

Arashikaze looked at the sword for a long moment, then resolutely picked it up. He raised his eyes to his men before him. "For what has happened here in the past few days, and for the deaths of thirty of my men, twelve of the wolf youkai, and those villagers that have died, I take full responsibility and will commit seppuku. I ask your forgiveness, and thank you for your long service under my command. Lord Fujii is in command until Lord Ishikawa returns. He will take command of the Storm. I expect you to serve him with the same loyalty and honor that you have shown me." His gaze settled on Kagome, then Kikyo, Kaede, and Sango. "For those that I have caused harm, I also ask your forgiveness. Convey to Lord Kouga what has happened here." He bowed deeply once more and had it returned. When he had straightened, he shrugged off his kimono. "Lord Inuyasha. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Inuyasha replied.

"Strike cleanly. And get Naraku."

Kagome saw the blade glint in the pale light thrown by the torches as Arashikaze picked it up. Next to her, Miroku had closed his eyes and chanted sutras, praying. As the ronin lord raised the sword towards his bared stomach, she saw Inuyasha unsheath Tetsusaiga. For an instant, it was the old, worn katana, then it shimmered to its full size, several square feet of glowing blade. As Arashikaze plunged the blade into his side, she forced herself to watch, even as Arashikaze calmly made two cuts across his belly and Tetsusaiga fell cleanly. Only after that did she allow herself to cry.

* * *

Three hours later, the ronin were gone. They had packed up and left in the drizzle, leaving their wounded in Kikyo's care for now. Neither side had said much after Arashikaze's death; there wasn't much to say. The village was unnaturally quiet and somber.

Inuyasha sat in his tree, oblivious to the misty rain that plastered his white hair around his head and shoulders and caused his ears to droop comically. Tetsusaiga, cleaned of Arashikaze's blood, was cradled in his arms and he was, uncharacteristically, lost in thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

_Stupid girl,_ he thought. _She's going to get sick again, running around in that damn little outfit of hers. Well, at least she didn't _osuwari_ me out of the tree this time._ He leapt down. "You should be inside."

"You missed dinner." Kagome held a steaming plate of food, helpfully covered by a straw hat. She was covered by a robe that looked like she had borrowed from Kaede, so at least she was dry, and the Goshimboku did a good job of keeping the rain out.

"Wasn't hungry."

"None of us were. Not even Shippo." Arashikaze had insisted that the kitsune watch the seppuku ceremony. Shippo had not cried before or afterwards. Kagome set the food aside and leaned against the tree. "Arashikaze left his swords to Shippo. He said that Shippo had proved himself to be samurai. I guess he didn't have any family to leave them to. That's sad."

Inuyasha leaned next to her, and she snuggled against him for warmth. He didn't mind. "Did you read his death haiku?"

"No."

Wordlessly, he pulled it from the sleeve of his hakama and handed to her. The old-style _kanji_ was not easy for her to read, but she managed to puzzle it out:

_A long path ridden_

_The fields slicked with blooded fate_

_Cruel rain wipes it clean._

Kagome felt the tears coming and angrily brushed them away, returning the parchment to Inuyasha. "Dammit," she struggled out. "It was all for nothing, Inuyasha. We didn't even get a jewel shard out of it. A lot of people that could have been our friends are dead, and Kouga lost a lot of his tribe." She snorted derisively. "You didn't even get a thanks, hello, or...or...a 'fuck you' from Kikyo!" Kagome stamped her foot. "The least she could have done was acknowledge your presence!"

Inuyasha had been thinking about that one. Actually, Kikyo had acknowledged him, when they were preparing for the ceremony. She had walked towards him, and her normal glacial exterior had melted somewhat, just for him and him alone. She had given him the old shy smile that invariably set his heart hammering in his chest, then lightly touched his cheek in passing. But the hand had been ice cold. He shut that away; the last thing he wanted now was an argument with Kagome. "I don't want to talk about it," he said honestly. "Not right now." Kagome's fury evaporated, for which she was somewhat glad; one part of her was very happy that Kikyo hadn't talked to Inuyasha.

"Besides, we did get something out of all this crap."

"Like what?"

"We're still alive."

Kagome considered that for a moment. "Well, I suppose that _is_ something. The village is still there too. That's good."

Inuyasha put a hand out. "Hey, I think the rain stopped." He stepped out from under the shelter of the big tree. "Huh, how about that."

Kagome followed him and saw what he was looking at. In the distance, over the mountains, the sun had broken through for one brief, shining moment before it would descend into darkness. She put her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him, watching the sunset. They were silent for a long moment, then she spoke. "You're right. It wasn't for nothing."

"Told ya."

* * *

_"This is not the end, or even the beginning of the end. It is, however, the end of the beginning."_

_–Winston Churchill_


End file.
